


Kinktober 2020

by Finksalion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Bruising, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Violence, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sparring, Stretching, Strip Tease, Tales from the Shadows spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, feral sex, ffxiv 3.0 spoilers, ffxiv 5.0 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: Collection of short stories and snippets inspired by CinnamonBun Fox's list of Kinktober 2020 prompts. Full list of prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/CreativeDreamr/status/1311436721297534983?s=20Please note: some of these stories will have spoilers, and some will have major content warnings; all of these will be mentioned in the chapter summaries or chapter notes of the specific chapter in question, to allow you to navigate the chapters safely.CONTENT WARNING: Please note that Chapter 4 has descriptions of past attempted rape and graphic description of violence due to the WoL's backstory and my decision to explain the scars on her hands. If you want or need to avoid this, then please either skip ahead to the next chapter, or you can avoid the italicised text at the beginning of this chapter and read the rest of it safely. Please, take care of yourself <3
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Brithael Spade/Warrior of Light, Carvallain de Gorgagne/Rhoswen, Hades/Azem, Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 54
Kudos: 113





	1. Watching the WoL Squirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Dirty Talk  
> Oof do I seem to jump straight into this one!
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Public Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

This meeting was interminable. Finks sat in the room with the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance and only the vaunted ‘Warrior of Light’ composure was stopping her from slouching back so far in her seat that she slinked under the table and disappeared from this shard entirely. She understood their concern and trust, truly she did, but really, what did _she_ have to do with trade routes from Doma to Ul’dah?

Ser Aymeric de Borel sat across the table from Finks, between Nanamo Ul Namo and Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, and gave her a calm appraising stare as she slouched just a little further in her chair, her hands steepled in front of her at further talks of sea crossings. His beautifully intense blue eyes bored into her with a slight reproach at her un-politician like actions and she resisted the urge to blow a raspberry at him from across the table. She settled for crossing her eyes briefly at him instead, and he snorted in amusement, covering it with a cough, and his reaction left a little smirk on her face.

She felt Y’shtola kick her under the table – and she turned to the Miqo’te next to her and saw the traces of a smile flickering at the corner of her lips even as she glared at Finks.

“Pay attention. This information – as terrible as the delivery may be – may serve you in good stead one day.” She hissed softly, leaning over to the impatient turquoise haired Warrior of Light and whispering in her ear so as not to disturb the course of conversation, and Finks only sighed quietly in response.

“Peace, my friend. I’m sure something will come along to break this tentative peace and put us back in the midst of excitement and possible death.” Y’shtola drawled sarcastically, and the two shared a smile of understanding. As good as she may be at politics, it wasn’t where she would have chosen to be either.

Turning her attention back to the table, she couldn’t help but pull her gaze back to the beautiful raven-haired Elezen sitting across from her. His eyes were on the current speaker; Raubahn was talking about protection for caravans, but a small smile played across his lips. Probably able to feel her lustful gaze upon him, she thought, smirking. He turned to look at her, a polite smile on his face but his blue eyes burned for her. Oh, how beautiful that desire was, darkening his eyes and showing that deliciously naughty side of his – the side that pushed their relationship to ever more depraved heights, the side that the people of Ishgard would be shocked to find within their saintly Lord Speaker.

As if reading her thoughts, a flicker of something perverted crossed his face, only to be replaced by that carefully constructed mask of polite attention that he had practised so well. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, even as he touched the side of his ear as he if had just received a linkpearl.

“My apologies, my friends. Unfortunately this communication cannot wait. Pray, please continue in my absence.” He announced, standing and inclining his head in apology, his voice smooth and soothing like honey, but with that touch of something rougher underneath which always caused Finks to squirm slightly.

“Is anything the matter, Ser Aymeric?” Merlwyb asked, but he waved it away, a gentle smile.

“Nothing important, Admiral, just a small matter requiring my personal attention. I’ll return presently.” He replied and strode to the balcony behind him, closing the glass panelled doors leading from the meeting room to the stone balcony and looking back into the room through the glass as he leant on the stone balustrade and touched his hand back to his ear.

“Lucky bastard.” Finks grumbled under her breath, and slunk a little lower.

“ _Keep quiet and don’t move._ ” Ser Aymeric’s voice came through her linkpearl, as smooth as always but with a touch more of that gravel that made her moist every time he spoke. She suddenly sat up straight, and a few heads turned to her at her sudden movement.

“ _What part of don’t move do you not understand?”_ He sighed, exasperated, and then continued, and she could swear that she could hear the smirk in his voice. _“Now, given your inattention at this very important meeting, I thought you might like to play a little game. Please let me know if you’re interested – verbally. I think I’d like to hear your explicit consent for this experiment._ ”

“Are you okay, Finks? Did you have something to add?” Nanamo asked, her sweet lilting voice tinkling like glass, and Finks stuttered slightly.

“Er… yes, I mean no, nothing to add, sorry.” She responded, her cheeks blushing as she felt the attention of the room on her.

“ _Oh that is not nearly as clear cut as I need your answer to be. Shall we continue, yes or no_?” He purred in her ear, and she squirmed a little – at the attention in the room as much as the voice in her ear.

“Sorry, yes, please continue.” She settled on, flustered, her eyes seeking out Aymeric’s through the glass of the balcony as the attention of the room dissipated and talk of trade routes continued.

“ _Good. Now let’s just see how much I can make the esteemed Warrior of Light squirm in front of all of her friends. Open your legs._ ” Aymeric growled, and Finks couldn’t help but let her legs fall open under the table at the command in his voice, still upright in her chair and with her hands now resting in her lap as she tried to control the blush threatening to reveal her innermost emotions.

“ _Hands on the table please, my dearest. I don’t want you trying to ruin the experiment._ ”

She held back a whimper and placed her hands on the table in front of her, trying to make it seem like the most natural movement possible even as she tried to stop her hands from shaking.

“ _Hmm, so you can hide your emotions when you want to... Let’s continue then. I’m going to teach you how a proper leader should act in public, no matter their inner feelings._ ”

Finks shivered at that, and her eyes caught his through the slightly warped glass of the balcony door. He smirked as he saw her look of need and his free hand slipped down his own body to below where the glass panel ended, those glorious blues eyes piercing her soul. Gods how she wished she were on the balcony with him instead of this stuffy meeting room. Had it been stuffy? She suddenly felt that the room had become 10 degrees hotter in the past few minutes, and she stopped from wiping her face as it would mean removing her hands from the table. And he wouldn’t like that.

“ _Now, where to begin? With my lips around your nipple, sucking deliriously while my teeth are biting lightly down in the way that never fails to please you? Or, no I think I should start a little further on. Time is of the essence after all. Don’t you agree my dear? Verbal response again please. I like participation._ ”

Not even sure where the conversation in the room was, all of her attention on her linkpearl and the growing heat in her core, she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to.

“Yes, I agree entirely on that point.” She stuttered and Raubahn paused, and then nodded as she had interrupted him on the discussion around exactly how much protection could and should be offered by Ul’dah. Breathing a silent prayer of relief, she sank back in her chair, careful not to remove her hands from the desk. Y’shtola gave her a strange glance, but the Miqo’te’s attention was then drawn back to the conversation at hand and Finks sighed almost imperceptibly even as she heard that smooth voice in her ear once more.

“ _See? Not that difficult to feign attention. I’ll make a consummate politician out of you yet, my sweet._ ” He praised, and she shuddered again, her cunt quivering in desperate need. Even as she waited with baited breath for the sound of his wicked voice in her ear, she couldn’t help but simmer as thoughts of retribution took up residence in her head. Oh, the respected Lord Speaker was going to _pay_ for this, she thought, but at the sound of his honeyed words in her ear, all thoughts of revenge flew from her mind and she stared down at her lap once more, trying intently not to move, not to groan in aching desire at what his words were doing to her.

“ _I think what I really want is to taste you, my tongue licking ever so slowly up and down your slit, feeling your juices coating my lips – no, don’t close your legs,”_ He stopped, demanding, as if he had known that she was softly bringing her thighs together to rub gently, trying to assuage some of the aching want between her legs. At his insistent command, however, she immediately opened her legs once more, her mouth parting to lick her lips lightly as he continued whispering in her ear.

 _“I want you to imagine my head betwixt your thighs, my mouth closing over that_ _delectable pearl, feeling you gasp and moan as I roll it gently between my teeth, barely any pressure. Oh, but that wouldn’t be enough for me, I’d want to taste you more fully, and my tongue would pierce into your waiting, quivering cunt, desperate to drink from your overflowing centre as my thumb circled around your sweet pearl, ahhh…”_ The moan he delivered made her look up at him, and she could see his hand moving, barely, and she knew he was touching himself, stroking himself. He smiled at her, seeming to enjoy watching her squirm so slowly and deliciously in her seat, trying desperately not to let on just how aroused she was at his words.

The thought of them both wanton with desire, and him standing not even ten feet away from the other leaders of the Eorzean Alliance and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, stroking his massive cock beneath his armour, thinking of consuming her, and her in turn wishing she could consume him – Gods, her mouth was watering at the thought of taking his length into her mouth – made her groan and she hastily covered it up with a cough, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and praying fervently that he would allow such a movement before reaching for her glass of water and drinking deeply.

“Sorry, just felt like I had something stuck in my throat.” She reassured the Elder Seedseer as Kan-E-Senna turned to look at the Warrior of Light in concern, and Finks turned to face Lord Hien as he continued to negotiate for … something… Finks actually had no idea what was being discussed right now.

“ _Very smooth_.” Aymeric congratulated her, and she smirked in response, and then she heard that voice. The one filled with need, deep and low, the animal flexing its claws within the usually calm Elezen with the promise of depraved debauchery to come.

“ _Fury, I want you so much right now. What I wouldn’t give to just bend you over that table, in front of all of our friends, my fingers in your tight wet cunt before thrusting my full length into your waiting core, feeling you clench around me and my name on your lips as I worship you with my cock, filling you over and over – Fuck!_ ” He prayed in reverent adoration, the words spilling out as he turned from the meeting room to face the city, one hand now moving violently below the window as he groaned his finish in her ear, leaving her silently gasping in her seat at the thought of him chasing his pleasure so close to them, yet too far away for her comfort. She heard him gasp at his release and then saw a few furtive movements as he tucked himself back into his armour, back still to the room, a deep, delicious chuckle filling her ears when he turned and watched her squirm.

“ _Oh the things I’m going to do to you when we’re alone, my sweet. I’m going to absolutely wreck you for being such a good girl_.” He promised, his voice still that delicious low growl, commanding and sexy and driving her fucking wild right now.

“ _Now, back to the meeting. We’ll see how long you can keep your composure now that I’ve soaked those panties through. I fully intend to inspect them after we’re done here so be warned._ ” He finished, and his hand dropped from his ear as he opened the door from the balcony, smiling as the others turned at his entrance.

“Pray forgive the disruption, I hope I didn’t miss too much. Raubahn, I believe you were talking of protection of the trade routes from Doma to Ul’dah? While it’s somewhat far from our locale I’d be happy to promise a contingent of Temple Knights in aid of this project.” Aymeric said smoothly as he closed the door behind him, seating himself back opposite the still squirming and red-faced Warrior of Light. He ran his eyes across the room in apology for the interruption, only pausing at Finks for a second, a smirk fluttering at his lips before he turned his attention back to Flame General, leaving Finks a quiet, quivering puddle of need. Her back was straight as an arrow though, and her face let on nothing of her own intentions or desire.

She had learned her lesson well, it seemed.


	2. Appropriate Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Stockings/Thigh Highs/Tights  
> So... a bug bear of mine... have you even seen the Patricians Gear for crafting? It's... impractical in the most ridiculous way, especially for Blacksmith or Armorer, or even Carpenter... good Gods...
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: oral sex, explicit language use
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

It was a cold winter’s night in Ishgard, colder than it usually had any right to be, and snow settled in the corners of the streets in the Pillars, some of the soft piles getting whipped by the wind as it flew through the narrow streets. The soft warm glittering lights shining through the windows of the Borel Mansion made the small patches of snow surrounding it glow a gentle yellow, and it was almost picturesque enough that you could imagine a pair of lovers, holding hands, admiring the view… that is if they could ignore the screaming curses that seemed to emanate from the mansion, enough to scare even most of the hardiest of Ishgardian Knights from entering the chambers therein.

“Bloody ballsack of a buggering behemoth, what the fuck is this?” The screaming continued, and if you were brave enough to attempt to peek into the window of the peaceful and elegant looking Borel Mansion, you would see a small turquoise-haired Midlander Hyur, also known as the Warrior of Light, paragon of peace and justice throughout the land, pacing a hole in the carpet as the owner of the mansion, esteemed Lord Speaker of the House of Lords of Ishgard, rolled around on a couch holding his sides in laughter. You’d probably want to back away at that point, lest the diminuitive Warrior of Light saw you and decided to take her anger out on you.

Finks stormed around the room on that cold Ishgardian night, waving and gesticulating, more furious than she had ever been, and certainly more furious than Aymeric had ever seen her before. Curses spewed forth from her mouth like bad breath from a morbol, and it just made Aymeric laugh all the harder at this glorious vision of a woman before him swearing like a drunken sailor from Limsa’s Lower Deck.

“This is absolutely fucking ridiculous! What kind of a two bit fucking farcical cunting outfit is this shite?” She swore loudly, still wildly waving her arms even as she paced back and forth – as she had been for the past 15 minutes or so. She stopped, seemingly tiring of the snickering coming from the side of the room and turned to Aymeric, eyes shooting daggers as he desperately tried to stop himself from laughing aloud and gaining any more of her ire.

“Yes, Aymeric? Would you like to comment on… on this?” Finks said darkly, gesturing to her body as he shoved his hand in his mouth to stop his amusement while rocking back and forth on the couch in obvious glee. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the couch on which her lover lay, gasping for breath as he held his sides, and just shrugged in despair, a look of pure disgust on her face.

“I mean, really? This? For a _Blacksmith_?!” She finally whined, her revealed shoulders slumping down and her heaving bosom threatening to spill out of the low cut garment, her hands dropping to her sides where the buckles of the Patricians Coatee attached to the tiny skirt which made up part of the Patricians Bottoms set of crafting gear. The rest of the Bottoms were taken up by a thigh-high set of tights, held up by sheer force of will apparently. She had been told that this was the best gear for her training in Blacksmithing whilst in Ishgard, and didn’t think to try it on before sinking a mountains worth of Gil in the Jeweled Crozier. Thus it was that she ended up here, at Borel Mansion, standing in front of a giggling Aymeric in indignation in what probably constituted as some Ishgardians’ wet dream costume.

“I can barely even move my arms for Twelve’s sake, how am I supposed to swing a hammer? And this?” She gestured at her breasts spilling out over the tightly folded collar of the coatee, “How is this supposed to protect my chest from the sparks of a forge?” She gestured again, and gave Aymeric another disgusted look even as he eyed up her breasts as they bounced in anger.

“I don’t know, I think it rather fetching.” He murmured softly, his voice rich with amusement as he wiped the tears from his eyes and laid back on the couch. She looked at him dangerously, and stepped forward, her legs on either side of his thighs as he sprawled on the sofa.

“Is that right, Aymeric?” She asked softly and even he caught that dangerous lilt in her tone, struggling to sit up in the face of a furious Warrior of Light. She looked down at the Lord Speaker as he pulled himself together, regarding his rather tousled hair and his long, outstretched legs beneath her, and her anger was robbed and replaced with an entirely different emotion. Gods he was stunning. Before he was able to straighten his legs fully she dropped down into his lap, hands on his chest and _heaving bosom_ inches from his face as she rocked up against his groin ever so slowly, drawing a delicious groan from his lips.

His hands immediately went to her hips, holding her against his straining cock, and she could feel him immediately hard at her actions as he started to kiss the tops of her bosom lightly with soft kisses, like angels landing on her chest. She moaned in response, and slowly ground her hips across his burgeoning length, her hands working at the loose shirt he wore and pulling it off over his head so she could reach his hard, muscled chest.

“I can certainly appreciate the opportunities this outfit has afforded _me_.” He replied to her forgotten question, and she felt his hands reaching for the buttons along the front of the coatee, undoing them reverentially and revealing her large breasts to the air, the slight chill in the room causing her nipples to peak immediately. One of his perfectly manicured eyebrows raised at the realisation that she wasn’t wearing a chest wrap and she blushed slightly in response.

“I had no wrap that was able to be worn with such a low cut top.” She admitted, and he grinned in response, an utterly lewd grin. He tugged the rest of the coatee off her arms as his mouth returned to her perky nipples, laving them with his tongue, sucking on them with his lips and biting with his teeth. He seemed in heaven as he worshipped her breasts with his mouth, looking up every now and then with lust clouded eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, across his chest, down his sides.

His hands on her hips began their own journey, and he ran them up and down her thighs, pausing every now and then at the point at which the thigh high stockings stopped, running his fingers slightly under the edge of the lacy fabric and shuddering in pleasure, seeming to very much be enjoying the feeling of flesh peeking through soft silky lace. His hands ascended back up her thighs to her hips, this time under the ridiculously short skirt only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he realised that she was wearing no panties under the garment. He looked up at her, lust shining in his eyes along with a question, and she grinned impishly back.

“Fury forgive me for asking but the reason you’re not wearing any smalls? Surely the skirt – tiny little thing that it is – is not so miniature that you had no knickers that would fit under it.” He asked with a controlled ardour in his smooth voice – like honey over sandpaper – and she moaned slightly at the passion in that tone, mischievous grin still on her lips.

“That was just for you.” She answered lightly, and felt his grip tighten on her as his eyes darkened immediately with want. He growled as his hands splayed across her bare hips, reaching back to cup her bottom, and she felt that animal in him flex its claws as he bit and nuzzled at her breasts and neck. She felt him bring his legs up under her, and then in one swift movement he swung her onto the couch as he knelt on the floor between her thighs, pulling the skirt high over her hips and kissing up one thigh and then down the other. His hands couldn’t stop playing with the lace at the top of the stockings, and every now and then she looked down just to see him staring at the point where her skin peeked over the fabric, mesmerised.

She reached down to kiss him, hard, one hand on the back of his head, wrapping her fingers in his gloriously soft hair, and when they parted for breath her heart melted at the sight of him looking up at her with a thoroughly enticing mixture of adoration and pure unadulterated lust.

“Scream for me.” Aymeric growled, that inner animal released as he dove between her legs, hands still playing with the lace around the stockings as he thrust his tongue into her wet, waiting cunt, causing her to gasp aloud. Gods, the pace he set was astonishing; his usual measured and slow pace abandoned in favour of this… this _tongue fucking_ she was receiving, and it was astounding. His long tongue supped on her, drinking her overflowing juices, tensing it every now and then, making her gasp and moan and then one of his hands finally left her stockinged thigh, reaching up and softly brushing against her clit and that was enough to have her howling, legs and cunt quivering around his head as she wrapped her fingers through his hair, holding him in place as she saw constellations behind her eyelids and came, and came, and came.

When she finally lowered from her intense feelings of pleasure, Aymeric leant up from between her legs, holding her to him so tight that he threatened to take her breath away in a completely different manner. Finks continued to stroke his head as she felt her muscles contracting and pulsing, and gave him a cheeky smile as he looked up at her.

“I guess maybe this outfit is not so bad after all” Finks smirked, and Aymeric’s grin was positively evil as he winked, and then dove back between her legs, his hands playing with the lace of the stockings once more.


	3. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Swimsuits  
> Getting it done early so I can stay ahead of the game. No actual sex here but oh does it get steamy! The Pearl Lane incident will be posted in a future chapter so keep your eyes peeled if you're of a mind.
> 
> Also, let's throw it out here now. Finks is an equal opportunities lady, in that there is equal opportunity for anyone to join her in her dalliances. Let's not make a big deal out of it - every one seems happy with the arrangement.
> 
> f!WoL x Thancred Waters x f!NPC (unnamed miqo'te)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Alcohol consumption, Public Displays of Affection I guess? ;)
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks wandered through the Moonfire Faire, her new pareo – turquoise to match her hair, obviously – fluttering in the soft susurrus of wind blowing in from the sea. Underneath her new purchase she wore a black summer halter and matching tanga, glad for the night-time breeze in the extreme heat that this summer had brought. She could feel her skin perspiring at the heat, and the cool wind that blew past served to make her shiver slightly as it hit the small bead of sweat working its way down between her breasts.

Walking through the streets of Limsa Lominsa on that sultry moonlit night, she aimlessly browsed the market stalls littering the sides and stopped every now and then to watch the dancers and performers, smiling and tapping her feet with the music. Gods, how long had it been since she had danced? She’d had a few ales already, and the pleasing buzz that ran through her as she watched the band of miqo’te twirl and sway, looking like they were having such a good time, decided it for her and she took the aethernet to the Aftcastle where the main event was taking place. As she stepped forth from the shard the event seemed in full flow, with a band of bards to one side playing away merrily and quite a few people already dancing on the floor as others watched or sat to the side, chatting and drinking easily as the festive atmosphere permeated the city-state.

She was about to take a wander around to see if she knew anyone when she froze, and then a wide smile spread across her face. Standing to the side and chatting to a rapt female Elezen was Thancred Waters, lazily leaning against a wall wearing a pair of long shorts and a shirt, open and revealing his wiry physique. He was facing the dance floor as he chatted to the obviously interested lady with his usual breezy air. Finks didn’t really know why she liked teasing him so much – actually scratch that, she knew exactly why she liked teasing him, she was self-aware enough to realise her attraction for him, and turning the tables on such a blatant womanizer was just too much of an opportunity for her to pass up.

She remembered the incident in Pearl Lane with a soft blush coming to her cheeks – she hadn’t really meant it to go that far; after he had let slip that he was following her after their fight with the Ascian at the Unholy Heir, she had taken to trailing a touch of the Echo out to specifically feel if he were near. She didn’t really think much of it when she had done it – more of a way to keep track of him, unsure as to why he was following her – but she had been deep in her cups on that fateful night, celebrating a successful Levequest and when she had felt him nearby, she hadn’t been able to help herself. Thus it was that he had stumbled upon her fucking that large highlander against a wall in Pearl Lane, and thus it was that when he had continued to watch, she had been compelled to make eye contact and keep it.

A small tingle of lust shivered over her body as she mused back on that night, remembering the connection she had forged with the Echo somehow translating his movements, his activities, his passion, to her. It had been wild, intense even, and when it was all over and she had let him know that she had seen him, his resulting groan of desire almost had her pouncing on him then and there. But the game, the tease, was just too much, and so it was that on this day she decided to take to the dance floor and start sultrily swaying to the music as she sent another little flicker of Echo to him, creating that connection once more in order to feel that delicious wanting from him again.

Running her hands up and down her skimpy swimsuit, her hands dipping into the slit in her pareo to run her hands up her thighs, and closing her eyes as she felt the music move through her, it was with a slight smile on her lips that she felt him move up behind her, his hands lightly resting on her waist as he swayed with her. She turned to face him, carefully arranging her face into one of surprise, and saw him smiling, that beautiful sardonic smirk laying across his lips. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders and they danced in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the movements, and then she nodded to where the Elezen lady was sat, silently fuming at her abandonment.

“Your friend doesn’t seem too happy.” She said with a cheeky grin, and Thancred laughed lightly, not bothering to turn around. The Elezen glowered at Finks as she looked over, then huffed off towards the Drowning Wench.

“Oh I’m sure she’ll get over it, I’ll make it up to her another time.” Thancred replied airily, his hands drifting slightly lower to rest on her hips as she swayed them gently to the music. The heat, especially due the sheer amount of bodies on the dancefloor surrounding them, caused her to perspire lightly, and the feel of his fingers lightly brushing her skin just above her pareo didn’t help her internal body temperature.

“You look positively ravishing in that swimsuit, my dear Finks.” He drawled, looking her up and down as his hands tightened slightly on her hips and he pulled her maybe an ilm closer.

“Why thank you, Thancred. You’re looking pretty striking yourself.” She purred in response, her hands drifting down to his bare chest, stepping closer herself, maybe another ilm. Again they danced like that for another 10 minutes or so, the frisson of passion between them building and burning brighter as they stared into each other’s eyes, neither one wanting to be the first to look away, both enjoying the feel of each other's skin on their fingertips.

“Been on any more adventures around Pearl Lane recently?” Thancred quipped lightly, breaking the pregnant silence between them, the lust in his hazel eyes clear as one of his hands drifted lower again and found the slit in her pareo. He stroked the side of her bare hip, while his other hand reached around her waist and pulled her closer still.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She teased, and she heard a light growl as she lightly slid one of her hands from his chest to behind his back, gently stroking the area where his shorts started, one hand dipping underneath his shorts every now and then to caress the point where his lower back met the top of his pert buttocks.

She stepped closer still again, and now there was barely any distance between the two of them, her other hand moving up to rest lightly on his shoulder under his shirt, her breasts rubbing ever so slightly against his chest whenever she breathed in. He pulled her hips tighter to his own, one of his legs moving between hers as they swayed, the increasing number of bodies surrounding them largely hiding their actions from view as she felt him push his thigh up further between her legs until it rested on her mound. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at that, and his smile was like a coeurl who had got the cream.

“Oh, you have _no idea,_ sweetheart.” He breathed, leaning in and letting his breath tickle her ear as the hand that was in her pareo wandered to her ass, his fingers reaching under her tanga and stroking the side of her butt with soft but purposeful strokes even as his other hand reached up and cupped the side of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair as he continued to breathe into her ear. They danced like that – entwined like lovers on their first heady night together – for a while, fluttering strokes and small moans and gasps and groans escaping their lips, barely audible under the general hubbub of the dance floor. His featherlight touches were driving her wild, and she was so very tempted to just let the game end, let him catch her – whatever that may entail – but then that small competitive streak within her flared, and she grinned mischievously as all traces of throwing the game fled from her mind.

She ground slowly on his thigh, letting him feel the heat between her legs, and she turned her face to his, eyes half closed as she let their lips just barely touch, brushing against each other in an echo of a kiss. As she felt his breath become slightly laboured, hitching as they continued to breathe the same air for a second, lips grazing ever so lightly and feeling the want building between them, she then smiled into his lips and turned quickly away, spinning in his arms until her back was pressed into his chest, and her hips ground into the growing bulge in his shorts, drawing a pained and lusty groan from him lips.

It was her turn to smile as she continued to writhe against him, small circular movements of her hips drawing ever increasing pants from him as his hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her closer. She was impressed by the weighty girth she could feel growing behind her, resting between her ass cheeks, and as she wondered whether this game was even worth it, her eyes alighted on the beautiful female miqo’te dancing in front of her, watching the two of them with a delightfully shocked, yet salacious smile on her lips. Oh, it was certainly going to be worth it, Finks decided as she licked her lips in lust and looked the miqo’te up and down.

Finally catching eye contact this with the stunningly cute and petite woman before her, Finks beckoned her over as she continued to gyrate against Thancred – lost in his passion and seemingly unaware of her actions. The tiny lady swayed over with a blush and Finks drew her closer, reaching up to cup her face, seeking askance and finding it before kissing her deeply. The movement alerted Thancred to what was going on and as Finks deeply kissed this delectable woman before her, she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

“Fuck!” Thancred whispered sharply at the sight before him, his hips thrusting inadvertently as Finks felt him harden even more behind her. His grip on her hip became even tighter, and she smiled at the thought of the bruises she would most likely have in the morning. As Finks came up for breath, her arms sliding around the beautiful girl, she whispered something into the twitching ear of the miqo’te, and the girl nodded, blushing slightly as she looked at Thancred nervously before offering her hand to Finks.

Finks smiled, took the miqo’te’s hand, and then spun out of Thancred’s grasp, laughing as she felt him scrabbling unintentionally to keep hold of his tormentor. Her pareo slid from her hips as Thancred grasped at it, leaving Finks standing there only in her black halter top and tanga, giving Thancred an impish grin and a small shrug as she was tugged away by the now insistent miqo’te. She couldn’t help but laugh, left as she was with the image of Thancred standing there, her pareo clutched tightly in his hands and a rueful expression of lust and amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched her leave.


	4. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Hand Holding  
> Okay, this one is going to get a little heavy - mainly because I felt the need to explain some of Fink's backstory here, which is pretty dark. I promise that this will not be the norm - these works will almost exclusively be about fun between consenting adults, and if I ever do dip into darker territory, please know that I will let you know. 
> 
> In this case, there will be a past remembrance of attempted rape and graphic violence. If you want or need to avoid this for any reason, then you can either scroll down past all of the italicised text at the top of the story and be safe in the knowledge that it will not be brought up again in this story, or you can skip this chapter entirely. Note that the first few sections of the non-italicised text will also contain some allusions to PTSD-type behaviours. Again, if you want or need to avoid this, do feel free to skip this chapter. Take care out there <3
> 
> f!WoL x Thancred Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Hand Job, past description of attempted rape and graphic violence, allusion to PTSD behaviours
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

_She had frozen in front of him. All that preparation, all that training, and it meant nothing as she lay here, sprawled out on the floor where his guards had thrown her, still in her sleep wear and trembling in fear. She was unprepared, she didn’t even have her katana; this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Six years of planning revenge on this monster in front of her, all for naught as she froze like a rabbit in the headlights._

_He had approached her, removing his robe and unbuttoning his trousers as she scrabbled backwards until she had hit a wall and had nowhere else to go. His guards had left and it was just him and her; screaming would do nothing – the rest of the town was too far away and the staff here had probably gotten used to the sound after the amount of times that pretty girls had disappeared from the town to his quarters in the dead of night, never to be seen again._

_A disgusting leer sat on his face as he stared down at her; he had made a grab for the hands she had covering the thin cotton nightdress she was wearing, and she immediately started to slap and hit and scratch, her instincts kicking in as she was determined not to become yet another notch in his bedpost and another unmarked grave outside his mansion._

_“Fight as much as you want, my sweet, you’ll still be mine before the night is over.” He had purred, and she shuddered as she felt his bulk descend on her, hands everywhere even as she had fought all the more._

_Her hands scrabbled around her, trying to find something – anything – that would help her get out of this situation, until eventually her hands had landed on some small ornamental knife, gold and blunt and no more than a paper opener really, but it had a point and it was all she had. Marshalling her strength even as this disgusting wretch pawed and licked at her, she stabbed down again and again and again, muffling his cries in her bosom as her legs wrapped around him, holding him in place against her chest as she thrust until her arms ached and her hands were covered in blood – both his and hers from where the blade had slipped into her own flesh as she had plunged down over and over, continuing long after the monster had stopped moving, weeping in desperation and fear._

* * *

Finks awoke in the dark of night, screaming and kicking the bedroll off her even as she scrambled back from the dim glow of the fire. Caught still in her memories, she flailed and punched as she felt arms around her from behind, and it was only when she felt her elbow connecting with something and the resulting groan from that heavy blow that she was able to pull herself out of her nightmare and realise that it had been Thancred behind her, holding her and stopping her from doing injury to herself.

“Easy, easy, twas just a dream.” He said soothingly, still refusing to let go even after the hard elbow she had apparently sent directly to his solar plexus. Stronger than he looked, she thought distractedly as she continued to take deep breaths. Forcing herself to relax, bringing her hands to her face to gaze deeply into the numerous silvery scars running across her palms and fingers, her hands still as steady as ever, she breathed deeply and used those scars to push the memory back.

_It’s fine, it’s long over and past, it doesn’t matter anymore…_

She repeated the mantra in her head, staring at her scars, and it was only when she felt his hands reach around and close her hands together in front of her, enfolded in his own, that she realised that she had been chanting it aloud. He held her for several minutes, arms wrapping around her and his hands still around her own, until she had gotten herself together enough to take one final deep breath, the beat of her heart finally calm.

She looked around and reminded herself of their location, their task. They were on the hunt for the disappearing people in Eastern Thanalan, and the two of them had set up a camp to the southeast of Camp Drybone, near enough to the Amaalj’aa Encampment that they could see movement, but not so close as to draw suspicion. She looked around slowly as Thancred continued to hold her hands between his own, and when she felt the sense of lingering danger gone, she slumped against his chest, relaxing against him for a second before realising what she was doing and tensing up ever so slightly as she heard him groan in pain at the pressure she put on his chest.

Slipping her hands from his, she turned slightly and Thancred released her from his grasp and eased away from her, holding his chest lightly. When she saw the grimace that crossed his face as he sat back against a large boulder she scrambled over, kneeling next to him and grabbing a poultice from her bag. Great. Now she had one more thing to feel guilty about when it came to Thancred, what with the sexual teasing she had performed. When she first started the game of teasing him as outrageously as she could, she didn’t realise they would soon be comrades-in-arms at the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and she really didn’t know how the Scions would take such behaviour.

At least so far, he had been a gentleman about that whole affair back in Pearl Lane where she had fucked another man while keeping her eyes on him for most of the encounter, or that time she had spent nearly an hour dancing and _grinding_ up against him during that festival, only to leave him hanging when she had left with that stunningly cute female Miqo’te instead, or that time when they had inadvertently been in the baths at the same time and she had given him a show… gods she had been a real bitch, hadn’t she? Why had he put up with it, any of it? She had teased him, over and over, at nearly every opportunity afforded, and he had patiently sat through it all, still retaining that smug grin and easy expression on his face, as if he had _enjoyed_ her wicked behaviour.

She was brought back to the present when she felt his eyes on her, regarding her softly, that same damnably smug smirk on his face but something else also… was that _concern_? For _her_? After all she had done to him, after the constant teasing, he was still _concerned_ for her? Then he winced, cradling his chest once more as he shifted to get comfortable, and she looked down at the pot of healing unguent in her hand.

“Take off your shirt.” Finks demanded grimly, guilt shining in her eyes at his obvious pain. He started to pull his shirt off his head with a grunt of discomfort but paused with a smirk before pulling it over his head.

“If you really wanted to get me topless my dear, you really could have just asked.” He snickered, and she slapped his arm lightly as he pulled his top the rest of the way off. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him with his top off, and the large red mark starting to bruise in the middle of his chest was a stark reminder of her loss of control, but still she couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of lust throb between her legs at the sight of his lithe, muscled chest and arms.

Reaching into the small pot, she scooped some of the balm onto her fingers and – with a small nod of consent from Thancred – began to softly massage it into the large red mark, wincing in shame as he gasped softly at the friction.

“Sorry.” She just about managed to say as she finished rubbing the healing balm into his chest, her voice small and filled with sadness. As she went to remove her hand, he grabbed it, holding it to his chest as he looked deeply into her eyes.

“It’s no bother, really. I’ve had much worse blows during some of my more enthusiastic liaisons.” He quipped lightly, although he squeezed her hand comfortingly as he said it, and his eyes were soft and kind. She couldn’t help but laugh, a small, lilting laugh, and then she felt him open her hand and stare at the scars running across her palm and the insides of her fingers, and she stopped laughing.

“Thancred, I’m sorr-” She started, wanting – no, needing – to apologise for all of her past indiscretions, turning her face away even as he continued to hold her hand, tracing the scars softly, his index finger running back and forth across her palm.

“Oh that reminds me, how was that sweet little miqo’te that you took back to your quarters after the Moonfire Faire? She seemed so… eager to please, I’d imagine it was quite a delicious experience.” He asked with the same slightly sardonic drawl of his, laughter behind his eyes once more as she stared at him in shock.

“And I notice that you haven’t spoken to Rodrick since Pearl Lane… I do hope you it wasn’t too serious between the two of you,” He continued, and she had to think back, yes – Rodrick had been his name, hadn’t it? How had he known? His grin had grown wider, seemingly enjoying the expression of shock on her face, and the slight blush that coloured her cheeks.

“Wha-? Thancred!” She gasped and he shrugged at her indignant splutters.

“Oh please, my dear Finks, you tease so _beautifully_. No need to ruin honest fun between adults with either righteous indignation _or_ unrequired apologies.” Thancred said, his voice smooth and urbane, but with a hint of amusement.

“You… you don’t mind then?” She asked, unable to help the slight wonder in her voice as she felt the tension slightly unfurl from within her.

“Mind? My dear, I _can’t wait_ to see what you have for me next. It will make the recompense all the more delightful.” He said, his voice low and teasing, almost a growl, and she felt it roll through her body as she couldn’t help but grin, the tension from her nightmares dissipating slightly. He smirked as she blushed slightly, but then his attention turned back to the scars lining her hands. He frowned slightly, his hand still tracing patterns as the pause lengthened between them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly, and he entwined his fingers with hers as she considered what she could say, whether she wanted to say anything at all.

“Another life…” She said softly and he nodded once in understanding, bringing his other hand to her face, his fingers brushing gently against her cheek, and she gave him a grateful nod. She held his gaze for a beat of her heart, before she let a mischievous grin onto her lips as she threw one leg over his, grasping his other hand currently against her cheek, until she straddled him with their hands together, fingers entwined and palms resting against each other.

Thancred’s eyes went wide, and then rolled back into his head as she ground down on him, her hips rocking back and forth ever so slowly against his groin as she caught her lip between her teeth in desire. Extricating his fingers from hers, his hands grabbed her hips, holding her still for a second, even as he groaned aloud. With gritted teeth he held her in place and even slightly lifted her away from his hips. As far away as she was, and big as he was, she could still feel his growing cock between them and she looked down at him, her pupils wide with lust and need. 

“By the twelve! Finks…” He growled, shaking his head again as he held onto her hips for dear life. He looked up at her and she thrilled at that look, desperate want battling with a wish for mercy held within his hazel eyes, darkened with lust as they were.

“You said you wanted more teasing…” Finks purred softly as she bent down, whispering into his ear as she brushed one of his nipples lightly, and he bucked in response, making her moan as she felt his length press into her for all too brief a second.

“Teasing, yes, very much so, but this is likely to go quite a bit further and after your night–” He started, but she stopped him, one finger tracing his lips ever so gently.

“Please Thancred, I just… I just need to not think for a while.” Finks said softly, her bottom lip trembling; even this small hint of vulnerability making her feel like she was about to crack like a thin sheet of ice on a still lake in winter. Thancred gave her a searching stare, then he relented, his hands rising from her hip to her back as he pulled her body closer to his in one quick and hard motion, eliciting a gasp as she felt him grind up into her.

“As my lady desires.” He breathed before his lips found hers, hot and wanting. Their tongues entwined as they tasted each other for the first time, and Finks couldn’t help the moan that rose from her throat as she started that slow, easy grind once more on his rapidly hardening cock.

“Just remember, you still owe me for all of the rest.” He growled as he pulled away from her lips, both breathing hard, and then they were kissing again with desperate passion, delighting in the taste of each other as the months of Finks’ incessant teasing came to fruition and they no longer felt the need to hold back.

One of his hands still planted on her hip, fingers spread wide to cover as much of her thigh and ass as possible, he brought his other hand up to the front of her shirt and with a grin on his lips that she could feel through his bruising kisses, and a practiced ease that spoke of countless repetition, he tugged sharply, making Finks gasp into their kiss as she felt buttons pop and her shirt fall open. She broke their kiss to look down at her chest even as his hand reached up to push her chest wrap out of the way and free her breasts to the slightly chilling Thanalan air.

“Now where did you learn that trick?” She asked archly, and he grinned as he leant down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Finks as one of her hands grasped his muscled forearm, fingers digging into the coiling sinew as she continued to grind ever so slowly up and down on his rock hard cock. It wasn’t enough though, and she stopped her rocking to reach her other hand down between her legs to stroke him through his trousers, and he released her nipple from his mouth as he groaned loudly.

“Fuck!” Thancred cursed, eyes fluttering in pleasure as she just couldn’t wait any longer and she hurriedly worked at the bindings of his trousers, freeing his massive length and relishing the feeling of his thick cock in her hand. She pumped it a few times, watching his reactions, and then stroked down to his base, twisting slightly as she pulled her hand back up slowly, and his eyes popped open at the sensations she had managed to evoke.

“ _Fuck_!” He reiterated, more vehemently this time, and his fingers tightened on her hip, his mouth desperately seeking her nipple once more as his other hand reached under her skirt, gently rubbing at her slit through the soft fabric of her knickers. His hands were dextrous and firm, and her sharp intake of breath coincided with the hitch in his own as she continued slowly pumping and twisting his length in both of her hands now, even as he slipped her knickers to the side, his fingers tracing along her wet cunt lips.

“Thancred, please.” Finks sighed, and he looked up from her breast, his eyes sparkling at her breathy begging.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s a most glorious sound – the sound of your begging. Please, do it again for me.” Thancred whispered, fingers running up and down her quivering lips, his thumb ever so gently stroking the very edge of her pearl – just close enough to stimulate her senses but too far away to provide any tangible release.

“ _Please_ , Thancred.” Finks begged without a pause, her voice wavering and cracking as he continued to tease her dripping cunt so exquisitely, drawing soft gasps and mewls as she struggled to move her hips to sink down on his fingers, need taking over her mind and erasing her thoughts.

“What do you want, my beautiful adventurer? Is it this?” He growled, two fingers sinking deep into her drenched cunt as she shuddered and gasped, his thumb rubbing against her clit as his mouth returned to her nipple, licking and nipping, his eyes filled with lust and wanting. He crooked his fingers inside her, dragging his nails lightly along her walls and she quivered under his touch, a wail of pleasure emanating from her throat.

“Ahhh, oh, you like that?” He asked, releasing her nipple from his mouth once more, that godsdamn cocky smile on his lips, but she didn’t have the wherewithal to do anything other than chase her own pleasure, and the look in his smouldering hooded eyes registered that he knew it. She nodded desperately and wailed again as he added another finger to her clenching pussy, and he grinned lasciviously at the sounds he was able to draw from her.

“Well then, now that I have your attention, how about you _fuck my fingers for me_.” He purred, the hand that had previously been on her hip now reaching down to stroke his own length as she steadied her own hands on his shoulders, and started to buck on his fingers as he kept them slightly curved within her. His rapt expression spoke of his own desire as he watched her bring herself down onto his hand time and again, stroking himself slowly as she gasped and moaned and writhed. She was so close, her muscles taut and thrumming with the need for release, and as she felt that glorious rush of pleasure flood through her body, she screamed his name and his eyes glowed in appreciation.

No sooner had she come down from her triumphant peak, he pulled his hand from her drenched cunt, shifting a little lower underneath her and grabbing her hips with both hands. Even as he had her poised over his thick straining cock, he looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

“Are you sure about this sweetheart?” He asked, his voice low and filled with need, but ready to call it off in a second if she decided against it.

“Thancred. _Please_.” She moaned, looking down at him, in a haze of desire and want, and he groaned at her as he slowly impaled her on his thick cock. Even with the quivering mess that he had made of her not one minute ago, it still took some time for her to stretch out around his girth, and she could feel him convulse at the tightness of her even as she trembled as every nerve ending inside her wet cunt was triggered by his gloriously hard cock.

“Thal’s _Balls_ , you’re so fucking tight Finks!” Thancred groaned, and as she felt him finally bottom out in her they both reached for each other’s hands, fingers once against intertwining, their eyes meeting in mutual ardour and eager desperation. She slowly lifted herself up, using the grip of his hands to balance until she had just the tip of him still in her. Then, staring down at him with pure unadulterated lust, she slammed herself down onto him, taking him all in one go once more, and he threw his head back and howled.

When his eyes once more returned to hers, it was with something almost animalistic in his hot gaze, and – still within her – he rolled them over so he was now on top, slamming her hands into the ground on either side of her head and pinning them there, looking down at her like he was barely keeping it together. She could feel him trembling, still buried deep inside her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching her head up to kiss the corner of his lips.

“Take me hard and fast.” She uttered softly and it was as if those words broke a damn in Thancred as he growled and started fuck her furiously, each thrust pushing the breath out of her lungs with a delicious gasp as he filled her again and again, his hands curling into the dirt beneath her own hands as he growled with every snap of his hips.

She could feel her own peak rising once more, as she felt his rhythm becoming more erratic, more forceful, more desperate. She felt her pleasure racing through her veins from her core to the tips of her fingers as she cried out her release once more, and she heard him gasp and buck once, twice, a third time, his cum spilling into her and his cock pulsing within her convulsing cunt.

As they both came down from their blistering highs, he looked down at her with a soft smile, and gently removed himself from her wet core before falling to the ground next to her, gathering her up into his arms and kissing the top of her head. One of his hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close, and the other found one of her hands, once again entwining her fingers with his and running his thumb up and down the side of hers.

“Did that serve to satisfy your needs, my sweet?” He asked softly and she looked up at him in a haze, a wide smile on her face. 

“If that’s all you have to offer then I guess it will have to do.” She teased, and he groaned in mock betrayal before she laughed at his terrible play-acting and pulled him in for a deep, sensual kiss.

“Thank you, Thancred.” She whispered gratefully, and then kissed him again.


	5. Daydream in Blue-Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Masturbation  
> Also known as the saddest wank in the world. Okay, listen, hear me out: we'll get back to Finks' escapades in the next chapter, I promise, but this was too good an opportunity to miss.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains information from both 5.3 FFXIV (Shadowbringers) and Tales from the Shadows. If you don't want to be spoiled on these, please skip to the next chapter. Which I promise will be spoiler-free and back to smutty fun! :)
> 
> Hades x Azem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Public Masturbation I guess?, Public Sex, Heartbreak
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Hades stretched his legs out and leant his back against his favourite tree in a secluded park in Amaurot, his favourite nap space. He smiled and closed his eyes as the sun beams filtered down through the rustling shivering leaves above, the warm rays landing softly on his face as he started to drift away in that gentle comforting sensation.

He was just drifting off when he felt rather than heard the shuffle of movement next to him, and smiled as he recognised the distinct smell of jasmine and pepper from his favourite member of the convocation. Remembering that he was actually supposed to be angry with her, he carefully arranged his expression into one of disapproval, but the snort of amusement from above told him that he had been too late and she had seen the delighted smile that had crossed his face at her presence. Trust her to pick up on his behaviours so quickly; she was entirely too observant for his liking sometimes.

“Back from your recent trip then?” He said acidly, eyes still closed even as he felt Azem sit down on top of him, arranging herself on his lap with her legs on either side of his thighs. She ignored the implications of his tone of voice and stroked his face lightly, lovingly, and even with his eyes closed he could sense the soft smile and adoring expression on her face as she looked down at her soulmate.

“Mmm… I came right over – I knew you’d be here.” Azem purred as she ground down softly against his rising excitement even as his hands went exploring under her robe, craving the touch of her flesh under his fingers once more.

“You know some of us had to talk incredibly eloquently in order to ensure that you didn’t get censured after your recent stunt with the volcano.” Hades frowned, or at least tried so, but she rolled her hips and he couldn’t contain the gasp of pleasure that left his lips.

“So I’ve heard. I bumped into Hythlodaeus on my way here. He told me that you were upset with me. I really am sorry, my love, I didn’t mean to be such a pain.” She apologised, and although her voice seemed contrite on the surface, he knew her way too well to not hear the undertones of amusement and mischief in her inflections.

“Yes, well, I only hope that _the grapes_ were worth it.” He sniffed, and then gasped again at another slow, long roll of her hips.

“Oh you have no idea, my love. The islanders were _very_ appreciative – about five cases worth of their finest vintage levels of appreciative it seems.” She smirked, with another roll of her hips.

His eyes opened lazily and he smiled as he let his hands reach up to caress her large pillowy breasts and she shuddered and gasped under his roving hands. Despite his outwardly disgruntled exterior, he had missed her desperately and his hands and his eyes belied the excitement of knowing that his love was also hopelessly eager to feel his touch as well.

“I’ve missed you, my love.” He breathed, letting go of his pretence of irritation and smiling up at her lovingly, and the resulting glow of devotion that burst onto her face at those words touched his heart deeply, burrowing in and making its home there.

“And I, you.” She replied, and as she ground down further on the growing bulge in his robes, her voice was thick with a yearning almost as deep as his own. She seemed unable to wait any further and – despite the fact that they were in a public space, hidden only by the thick trunk of a tree – she lifted her robes slightly to reveal her already moist cunt. He groaned at the sight, reaching up one hand and running his fingers up and down her quivering slit, even as he freed his own hard length from his robes. Her moan of pleasure – both from his fingers and from the sight of the large drop of pre-cum crowning his pulsing and twitching cock – were too much for Azem and she sank down on his shaft with a soft moan. His own groan was harder, more insistent, as he felt her warmth and wetness surround his aching erection.

As he began to thrust, he knew he wouldn’t last long, and given her moans and panting above him, neither would she; both too worked up and eager to let this – the first of their many trysts now that she was back – last too long. He felt her clench around him as her head whipped back, her eyes closing in release and the spasming tightness of her cunt caused his own orgasm to come forth, closing his eyes as he felt the pleasure of the one he loved most of all combine with his own in a glorious harmony of rapturous bliss.

* * *

As the stunning release radiated through his body, he felt the gentle light and warmth of the Amaurotian sun replaced instead with a soft blue-green watery glow, and his soul plummeted from the top of that pristine remembrance of his ultimate pleasure to the despairing inky black void of the present. He felt his heart crack where the memory of her rapt devotion lay, and it leaked out in the form of tears falling from his eyes, and he couldn’t stop it from flowing away.

He opened his eyes, horror and infinite sadness shining within, to find himself sitting by a simulacra of that same perfect tree, alone in a city of shades of his own making, his softening cock in his hand as tears streamed down his face.


	6. Rowena’s Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: Sex Toys  
> Oh this one was so much fun to write! Back to sweaty fun to be had by Finks for this one :D
> 
> f!WoL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Double Penetration (Vaginal/Anal), Sex Toy, Stretch, Rowena (seriously, she's not in it directly but tell me that woman doesn't need a content warning) 
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks walked into the Rising Stones that warm summer afternoon only to be greeted by a smirking Tataru hopped up on a stool by the bar, a giggling Y’shtola slumped on the bar to the side. Immediately suspicious of the smirking lalafell, Finks strolled over as Tataru eagerly waved her over.

“Oh Finks, Finks! A special delivery arrived for you, from _Rowena_.” Tataru said, pointing at the smallish box on the bar. It was beautifully crafted, gold edges and exquisite carved engraving indicating it was made of a most superior quality.

“I mean, it’s a beautiful box, but what’s that got to do with me?” Finks replied, running her hands over the top of the box and reading the gold engraved lettering on the top.

“Hmm… the Ironworks Finisher Mark 2.0… I don’t believe I’ve heard of such an accessory. What is it?” Finks asked, curious as to its contents. Tataru slammed her hand on the lid as Finks started to unlatch the lid and gave her a wink.

“She said for your eyes only. It’s the latest prototype in her XXX collection of Magitek… accessories… and she said that only the Warrior of Light would be able to properly test it to its _fullest capabilities_.” Tataru smirked again, her expression positively lascivious.

“XXX collection?” Finks asked, confused, eliciting a fresh peal of laughter from Y’shtola as Tataru’s eyes went wide.

“You mean you don’t know? Ah, let’s just say that Rowena has a special catalogue for the more … adult accessories, and leave it at that.” Tataru replied and Finks looked at the box once more, her eyes narrowing in thoughtful consideration.

“Does she now? And they’re good?” Finks asked, one hand coming up to rub her chin and tap her cheek in contemplation. Y’shtola finally lifted her head from the bar, wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter.

“Oh my dear Finks, you have _no idea_.” She said with a wide grin on her face, and Finks couldn’t help but match it at her friend’s glowing endorsement. Then she stopped, frowning, as she looked back at Tataru doubtfully.

“And you say that Rowena is _giving_ it to me? Doesn’t sound like her in the least bit, what’s going on?” Finks asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Oh no, it’s just a test. She said that she wants it back when you’re done – thoroughly cleaned mind you, although she did mention that if you wanted to keep it, she would happily part with it for 200,000 Gil, a written endorsement from the Warrior of Light, and 20 Rowena’s Tokens.” Tataru replied, and Finks’ eyes bugged out at the exorbitant amount just mentioned.

“Is she shitting me?! For that price I’d expect it to fuck me eight ways from Firesday and buy me dinner at The Bismark after!” Finks declared in shock, and both Tataru and Y’shtola snickered.

“Just try it, you’ll see.” Y’shtola smirked, and Finks sighed and picked up the small box, a dubious expression on her face.

“Well, I guess I’ve got nothing else on today. Might as well give it a try.” Finks shrugged and strode off to her room.

“Let us know how you get on!” Tataru shouted after her, and she and Y’shtola collapsed into fits of giggles again.

* * *

Finks shut the door to her room, and after a slight hesitant look at the box, locked it as well. Curious, she sat on her bed and opened the box to find… well, in terms of initial impressions, disappointment. Inside the beautifully carved box was a folded note, a bracelet with a few buttons on it, and a strange thong-like harness made of leather with two finger-like protuberances on the inside. Just from looking at it she could guess what the protuberances were for, but they were so small that she really couldn’t see what they could do that would amount to the price tag Rowena had set. There was also a small sucker by one of the ‘fingers’ – again her imagination filled in the blanks, but it was safe to say she was extremely unimpressed.

Opening the letter, written in Rowena’s practical cursive, lay a small diagram explaining the names of the buttons on the bracelet, but refusing to provide any other information other than a final ‘Enjoy!’ finishing the terse note. Finks ran a finger along one of the strange appendages; it was smooth and soft, but firm underneath the top layer. The sensation of the outer layer was unlike anything she’d even felt before – somewhat like hardened latex or rubber but smoother and more giving than both.

“Well, I’m here now.” Finks shrugged, peeling off her layers of clothing, slipping on the brass bracelet and then stepping her bare legs into the harness. She lay on the bed before pulling it up entirely, admitting to herself that the idea of using a tool to satisfy her desires was both alien and a little exciting, feeling her cunt moisten a little at the idea. She reached to her bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of oil, slathering her fingers and preparing her ass for the small appendage before sitting back with her back to the headboard and pulling the harness up fully. She let out a slight gasp at the feeling of the soft fingers entering both her cunt and ass at the same time, and the sucker firmly placed at her clit. It was nice, certainly, but again she was left wondering at the price tag. Surely Rowena wouldn’t rip people off this much – sharp businesswoman that she was.

“Okay, let’s see what you can do.” Finks said after getting a little more comfortable with the insertions, and looked at the bracelet and the small note. She pressed the first button, clearly named in the note as the ‘on/off’ button, and gasped as she immediately felt the fingers start to move inside her. The movement was a strange mixture of random and rhythm, the fingers both softly pumping in and out in an alternate pattern, while also twisting and rotating in what could only be described as a most lecherous movement. Well, now, this was getting more interesting, Finks thought, and gasped as the sucker on her clit also started a soft and almost imperceptible sucking motion. Letting the machine do its thing for a few minutes, relishing the sensations she was feeling, she became curious at the other buttons and after a quick consultation of the note, she dubiously pressed the first ‘expand’ button, not really sure what to expect.

What she got, however, was the most intense sensation of pressure within her waiting cunt as the appendage within her slowly started to expand to the point of stretching her open to just past where it was becoming too much. She gasped loudly, cursing as she felt her cunt unhurriedly prised open, the continued pumping and twisting motions making her wetter than she felt she had ever been before. She slunk down the headboard to lay fully on the bed, her head whipping back and forth at the feeling of fullness that overwhelmed her, the slow pumping rhythm of the now massive protuberance causing her to gasp and moan loudly every time she felt it slowly withdraw and then ever so slowly thrust back in. Her legs squirmed in her bedsheets, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body as she felt that inexorable climb towards her release.

She didn’t know how this machine knew just what enough for her was, but she certainly wasn’t going to question it and before she could think – if that were even what she was doing right now – she pressed the second ‘expand’ button and screamed in glorious, unthinking pleasure, as the appendage in her ass began that same interminably pleasurable stretch, taking her to just a touch past her comfort range, teetering on a knife’s edge as the two girthy implements pumped in and out of her in alternating patterns of fulfilment.

Her legs scrabbled on the bed, half of her trying to desperately get away from the continuous, magnificent sensations provided by the harness tightly anchored to her quivering quim and ass as if it were too much, even as the rest of her yearned for more. She groaned loudly as the beautiful fucking continued, panting loudly between hungering screams, and flipped over in the bed, hugging her pillow as she pushed her face to the bed, her ass high in the air as she let herself become more open, greedily taking in all that she could, and even as she felt herself hovering on probably one of the most intense orgasms of her life, she couldn’t help but look at the last button on the bracelet, simply name ‘overkill’.

She sobbed in unthinking pleasure as tears of joy streamed down her face and she pressed it and wailed, great tearing shrieks emanating from her lungs as the gentle sucker on her clit suddenly intensified, and the two appendages stopped for one second, rearranged themselves inside her, and then thrust in glorious synchronicity, filling her to the brink of her ability as she came hard, sparks of levin firing behind her squeezed shut eyes and then the orgasms – in fact that one singular, sublime, earth-shattering, never-ending orgasm – came, and it Just. Wouldn’t. Stop.

* * *

Tataru and Y’shtola looked at each other across from the bar at the sounds of the wailing shrieks coming from Finks’ room, knowing smiles across their faces and then both collapsed in laughter. The screaming echoes of the Warrior of Light’s pleasure reverberated around the Rising Stones and Tataru was surprised that it didn’t send the giant wreck of The Agrius come crumbling down with the sounds she was producing. They could probably hear the screams in Ishgard, come to think of it.

Minfilia stepped out of the solar, inquiringly, took one look at Finks’ door, then she blushed and shut her door again without comment. Tataru could hear the sound of a lock, and shook her head. If anyone needed the Ironworks Finisher Mark 2.0 it was her closest friend, but the poor girl would probably die of embarrassment if it were to be suggested.

Yda, her room right next to the Warrior of Light’s, came rushing out, her face burning bright red with embarrassment as she walked to the entrance of the Rising Stones, her hands over her ears, quietly chanting ‘nononononononono’ under her breath as she all but ran out of the hall. Papalymo came shortly after, huffing as he strode out from the library area, a blush lying across his cheeks and a frown on his lips. He looked up at Tataru and Y’shtola just cackling like children, and his frown deepened.

“Most unbecoming behaviour of the Warrior of Light.” He murmured to them, which made them laugh all the harder as he waddled out of the Rising Stones, harrumphing all the way.

Just as Papalymo left, Urianger and Thancred walked into the Rising Stones, Thancred watching Papalymo shake his head in blushing disapproval even as Urianger’s ears twitched slightly at the continuous screeching.

“Prithee, is our most esteemed companion in some measure of pain?” Urianger asked, frowning in concern as he and the white-haired hyur walked up to the giggling pair. A particularly low scream, almost a whine, came floating on the air, and Urianger stopped, blushing slightly and then crossing his arms, tapping his finger on his cheek in deep thought.

“She’s trying out a new accessory from Rowena.” Tataru sniggered, and Urianger looked contemplative even as Thancred’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh. Ohhhh…” Thancred said, finally catching on. “Maybe I should check on her? See if she needs a hand?” He mused, a salacious smile crossing his lips as he started to move towards Finks’ door. Tataru laughed even as Y’shtola slapped his arm lightly.

“Don’t you dare disturb the girl, Thancred!” She scolded him and he stopped moving, although his eyes remained on the door, dark and hot as another peal of pleasure rang from the rafters.

“Forsooth, I did not realise that our comrade-at-arms was so… desirous… of other experiences.” Urianger mused, and only the Gods knew what went through his head as his eyes went glassy under his goggles. Y’shtola gave him a hard stare but said nothing else as the keening finally stopped, the Rising Stones once again returned to blessed silence.

“I… errr… I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.” Thancred said as he practically ran to his room, his face flushed with excitement and arousal. Urianger looked after his rapidly receding friend, still with an intensely thoughtful expression on his face.

“I too shall retire to my chambers. I have much and more to ponder upon.” Urianger said, and wandered off distractedly. Tataru and Y’shtola looked at the two men, and then at each other, and then shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

It was several hours later when Finks finally emerged from her room, freshly showered and hobbling slightly as if she had rode a chocobo for 24 hours straight. She had a slightly vacant expression on her face as she wandered over to where the others all sat at a table, taking their evening meal. She stole a large hunk of bacon bread from Thancred’s plate, and chewed on it slowly, and then took a large gulp of his ale to wash it down.

“Hey!” He complained, but she ignored him, still in a slightly stupefied state.

“Good, I take it?” Tataru asked lightly and Finks nodded dreamily.

“I’m keeping it.” Finks then said croakily, dropping down a very large bag of Gil, a handful of Rowena’s Tokens and small, tightly wound scroll before she turned and hobbled back to her room as Tataru and Y’shtola burst into fits of delighted laughter behind her. 


	7. Blood In The Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Marking/Biting  
> Okay I actually really struggled with this one, and I'm still not 100% sure I'm happy with the outcome... Estinien, the stubborn obstinate fool, is about as difficult to write as he is to engage in conversation it seems!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains some (minimal location and character) information from FFXIV 3.0 (Heavensward). If you don't want to be spoiled on these, please skip to the next chapter.
> 
> f!WoL x Estinien Wyrmblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit language, sparring, slight jealousy, blood, markings, bruising, rough sex, vaginal sex, oral sex, vaginal fingering
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

It was nearing midnight when they had set up camp in the Churning Mists; both Ysayle and Alphinaud were exhausted from their sojourn and had simply collapsed into their respective tents around the campfire. Finks, however, was feeling antsy. It didn’t help that she missed Aymeric desperately, his touch, the taste of him, the sound of his voice, and so it was that she decided to do a little training to burn off her excess energy. Forgoing the sword and shield of her Paladin form, and the lance of her Dragoon form, she instead decided to go back to the first weapon she ever learnt; back to the simple yet graceful kata of her youth, and the Samurai training she had learnt back in Nagxia under her Auntie. She dove into her tent and switched forms to Samurai, changing into a simple loose fitting kimono and picking up her katana. As she left her tent, she gave one glance to Estinien, who was sat at the fire throwing small sticks into the guttering fire, seemingly lost in thought.

“I’m going to train for a bit.” She said and he grunted non-committally in response. His eyes did flicker to her katana with something akin to curiosity, but then returned to the fire and the sour expression remained on his face as he continued to throw small sticks at it, watching them burn impassively.

Ever the conversationalist, Finks thought as she turned from the grumpy dragoon and wandered off into the ruins near the camp – far enough away that her exertions wouldn’t disturb the others, but close enough that she would be near if trouble occurred. She found some space that seemed open and clear of the wyverns and drakes that frequented this region, covered slightly as it was by an ancient crumbling building, and started working through her kata, her movements becoming increasingly fluid and fast as she pushed herself, mind and body to remember the forms. As it always did when she started to flow through the routines, her mind was drawn back to her past, her true name, and her teacher.

* * *

_“Again.” The old woman demanded as she drank her tea calmly, sitting on a small stool beside the waterfall behind her house. Baozhu glared at her, sweat dripping off her face, her clammy tunic sticking to her back, and her turquoise hair plastered to her face. She tightened her grip on the katana in her hands, and then grunted as she took another swipe at the practice dummy, connecting once more, but apparently still not to her Auntie’s satisfaction._

_“Hmmph… Your attacks are clumsy. We train here by the waterfall so you may learn flow. Try again.” The old woman said, taking another sip._

_“What does flow matter, Auntie? All I need is to know how to kill a man, surely.” Baozhu whined, her breath short after nearly five hours of exertions and training._

_The old woman who had taken her in after that fateful day in Nagxia three years ago, known to her fondly as Auntie Meiying, looked at her coolly. She was well into her 70’s, and her body seemed slightly bent at the waist, as if time had turned her in on herself. She stood up, joints creaking and her hands on her knees as she struggled to rise. She tottered over to Baozhu, and snatched the katana out from her hands._

_The years seemed to melt off her as she started a kata, the blade slicing through the air at each precise, beautiful, flowing movement. Baozhu watched, entranced, and then jumped as her Auntie sliced through the dummy’s head in one swift movement, almost effortlessly achieving what Baozhu had been desperately trying to achieve for the past three weeks._

_“Flow.” Auntie Meiying stated, pointing at the decapitated dummy with the point of her katana before she handed it back to a shocked Baozhu and slowly made her way back to her chair by the waterfall, sitting down with a wince as the years once again seemed to catch up._

_“How… who were you before you ended up here?” Baozhu asked, shaking her head even as her Auntie poured herself another cup of tea._

_“Another life, another life.” Auntie Meiying said, her eyes misting over. “What matters is that I can help teach you. You want revenge for your parents, right? You want to kill Magistrate Pig-face? You want to punish your brother?”_

_Baozhu bristled at the mention of the magistrate and her brother, and she inhaled deeply, gripping the katana once more. Trying to concentrate on the movements she had just seen, the feel of the katana in her hand, the power of the waterfall in front of her, she searched for that elusive property her mentor had spoken of. As she breathed deeply, letting her vision blur slightly – there – and suddenly the world snapped, crystallising to a point about one foot behind the dummy and she moved, the katana and her body as one. She took one step and the katana cut smoothly through the rest of the dummy. As the upper half of the dummy flew through the air, Baozhu exhaled and looked at the katana in her hands._

_“Flow.” She said softly, and the old woman nodded once, in approval._

* * *

Finishing the kata, Finks breathed out, feeling that connection once more between katana and body and mind, and feeling mentally and emotionally comforted by the familiar motions. Sweat poured off her though, and her muscles were aching as she shook her head in annoyance at her lack of conditioning.

“Rusty.” She berated herself, before hearing the crunch of gravel behind her. Her blood pumping with adrenaline, she immediately swung around to face the noise, and the clang of metal on metal shrieked through the air as Estinien, lance in hand, blocked the blow that would have cut through his neck had he been slower.

“Have a care, Warrior of Light.” He growled, frowning at her, but she could see the excitement that sparked in his eye at the contact of their weapons. She lowered her katana, checking it for nicks, and then sheathed it at her waist.

“Sorry. Probably not a good idea to sneak up on someone while they’re training.” Finks retorted, and Estinien snorted in derision.

“You need to pay more attention, there are no rules to true combat.” He grunted, attaching his lance back onto his back and pushing up his helmet visor, and Finks prickled slightly at his words. Ever since she had started her relationship with Aymeric, she had felt the strain in her relationship with Estinien. Whilst not particularly close before, they were both Azure Dragoons and had been closer comrades than this, than they were now she was in Ishgard, and the separation pained her a little.

“Estinien, if I’ve done something to offend-” She started, but he cut her off with another grunt.

“You miss him?” He asked and for a second she was confused by the direction of his inquiry until she saw the slightly wariness, the jealousy in his voice. Oh, so that’s what this was about.

“Yes, of course I do.” She answered simply, and he grunted in reply. Always so talkative, this one.

“And you love him?” He asked bluntly, taking a step closer, a strange gleam in his eyes. Finks sighed once more, not moving. Damned if she was going to back down from this arrogant curmudgeonly man, she thought, and she crossed her arms in front on her body as she looked up at him.

“I care very deeply for him, maybe even love him, yes, not that it’s any of your business.” She answered, and he pursed his lips at this.

“But you don’t love only him.” He stated flatly, his eyes flashing.

“I love a great many people, Estinien, in a great many ways. If Aymeric has no issue with where our relationship lies I fail to see why it should bother you. I even care greatly for you, irritating little shit that you can be sometimes.” Finks sighed, exasperated, and his ice blue eyes went wide at the admission before he recovered his usual frown. She tensed, waiting for the rant, for the lecture on how it was immoral, or somehow going against the natural order of things, but he continued to look at her with a strange fascination. She cocked her head at him in curiosity and then he seemed to shake himself out of it and instead looked down at the sheathed katana at her hip.

“How did you do that? Before, when you… you danced with the blade?” He suddenly asked, and she looked at him confused for a second before understanding what he meant.

“Oh you mean the kata? It’s a training method from my homeland. It teaches you individual attack and defence positions whilst also teaching flow.” She explained and he looked a little confused.

“Flow?” He asked, and she was somewhat surprised by the interest he showed.

“Yeah, it’s like dragoons and their lance, it’s that feeling you get when you can feel the lance as an extension of your own body.” She continued, and he nodded in thought.

“Show me.” He said gruffly, although not as grumpily as before, and Finks nodded, wondering if maybe she had managed to break that wall that had been erected between them since she had come to his frozen wasteland of a home. Releasing her katana from her scabbard, she began the first few steps of one of the katas, and then as she saw him release his lance from his back and drop his visor down, she smoothly stepped into another kata designed specifically for lance defence and once again their weapons clashed, sending a ringing through the ancient building as she smoothly deflected his thrust.

He grinned at her even as she deflected yet another blow, and another, and then she smoothly moved into an attack and he parried it easily. His grin became wider, and she couldn’t help but grin back. Sparring with a skilled warrior always brought that same thrill, where you knew you could exert yourself and yet still not feel as if there would be any lasting consequences. Or, at least, that was supposed to be the case. Estinien seemed to be pushing more and more into true fighting, however, almost as if he were testing the form for weaknesses.

“I thought you just wanted me to show you the forms.” Finks said wryly, after she had pushed back a particularly vicious series of attacks, and as if to prove her point, one of the sleeves of her kimono fluttered down, cut off her arm by the blade of his lance.

“Well, damn. I liked this kimono.” She cursed softly and looked up at Estinien, and then cocked her head with curiosity when she saw that his attention was wholly on her bare pale arm, and the small cut that ran across it where his lance had scratched her skin. The fine line was red and stung slightly, but hadn’t drawn blood. It was enough to get her pulse racing though, adrenaline kicking in, and even as he continued to stare at the cut, his expression unreadable beneath his helmet, she could see him breathing fast and deep – more so than he would if they were just sparring. She felt a small pang of lust drive through her and before she knew it she was moving, katana low to the ground as she ran directly for him with a wide grin on her face.

He seemed to notice at the last minute, and with no other recourse, he jumped as only a dragoon could. However, even given her current form, she was able to perform the same acrobatic feats that dragoons could, and she jumped as well, chasing after him in the sky. Their weapons clashed in the air, the moon above glinting off their weapons in the dark of the night, and as Estinien landed he braced himself for Finks’ attack, his lance high as she followed him down through the air. She knew what he had planned however, and another tight grin emerged on her face as she twisted gracefully in the air, now head first plummeting to the ground, and threw her katana to the side where it landed point first in the damp earth. Estinien’s eyes went wide as she grabbed the pole of his lance with one hand, the other grasping one of the metallic horns on his helmet. Her feet came to land lightly on his shoulders as she bent over his head, and she wrenched his helmet off his head, throwing it to the side as she jumped off his shoulders and landed on the ground, next to her katana.

Estinien stared at her wide-eyed and astonished, his long white hair whipping around his face and shoulders in the wind, even as Finks smirked at him, pulling her katana from the ground.

“That’s not… you can’t _do that_ when sparring!” He gasped, the tone of slight wonder totally incongruous with what she knew of the Azure Dragoon.

“There are no rules to true combat, dragoon.” She replied, throwing his earlier words back in his face, and his eyes narrowed at the reference. “Besides, a sleeve for a helmet… seems like a fair trade. At least I didn’t _mark_ you. Yet.” Finks purred, grinning, no longer able to hide the desire in her voice, and Estinien hesitated before he returned the grin, and she could see the same excitement in his eyes.

“Fine then, wench, if that’s how you want it.” He replied with a low growl, and the sound made Finks want him all the more.

“Oh, I do, my dear Estinien.” She murmured, her smile slightly lascivious, and he growled once more and then he was running towards her, his white hair gleaming in the moonlight as it trailed out behind him, and she laughed in delight at the wide grin on his face as he prepared his attack. At the last moment she stepped aside smoothly from his attack, and then before he had time to retreat she stepped back into his personal space, too tight to his body to allow him to use his lance. Once more astonished and more than impressed at this small woman’s ability to dodge and evade, he prepared for his only other recourse, and bent his knees slightly to jump, his muscular thigh muscles tensing under his thick leather breeches.

However he found himself thwarted once more and just as he was about to jump she slashed her katana up, resting against his neck as she reached one slim hand up under his shoulder, taking him off balance even as she searched for and found the small latch that released his pauldrons from his shoulders. They clattered to the ground, and they both stood there, katana still to his neck, as they stared into each other’s eyes, breathing hard and deep. Finks grinned once more, her hand ranging over his bare upper arm and glorying in the feel of his strong muscles beneath her fingers. She leaned slightly on her katana, leaving the barest of nicks on his neck, no more than a shaving cut really.

“Now we’re even, I think, dragoon.” She hummed, her eyes bright and her chest heaving at the exertion. The feel of his armour, cool and smooth against her almost bare flesh made her shiver with lust, and she swore she heard him groan as she pressed her body closer to his, one hand still softly massaging his upper arm as her other hand held her katana back, ready to defend if he managed to get his lance back into play somehow. He looked down at her, his eyes darkened with desire – whether it was due to the sparring or something else, she wasn’t sure yet – and then he growled at her, the vibration of his voice travelling through her body, and she couldn’t help but roll her body against his hard armoured form, eyelids fluttering inadvertently at the feel of cool metal against her hot pliant flesh, drawing another growl from deep within his chest.

“Damn you, woman!” He hissed at her sinuous movements, and he threw his lance to the side and wrapped his gauntleted hands around her waist, picking her up and walking back towards the crumbling wall behind them, holding her up with the strength of his muscular arms alone as he breathed heavily, hot eyes burning into hers. Somewhere along the walk she dropped her katana, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the large plates of armour helping her to lock her thighs in place as her hands traced down to grasp his muscular scaled forearms. She marvelled at the feel of his arm muscles tensing and flexing as he held her aloft; she could feel the tiny movements even under the small scales that made up the bulk of the under-layer, and she ran her fingers across the cool metallic surface, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she moaned at the feeling under her fingertips. She felt the tips of his clawed fingers bite into her skin slightly, hard but not enough to break the skin, as Estinien tightened his grip of her waist at her expression of wanton desire.

“Damn you to the depths of hell!” He groaned, quieter this time, almost a sob of want as he pushed her hard back against the wall, spreading his legs slightly to balance her weight on his waist. 

“You first.” She grinned lopsidedly, lust shining in her eyes as she leant forward and licked from just under where she had cut his neck to the very tip of his ear slowly, drawing a lusty moan deep from his lungs at the sensations she was creating. He snarled as she chuckled softly at his response, tearing her off his neck. His ice blue eyes glittered with lust and he hesitated for a second, then dove in to her neck, nuzzling at her soft skin but still refusing to take what he most desperately seemed to want. Suddenly, his face still buried in her neck, he lifted one hand from her waist and slammed it into the wall just above her head once, twice, three times, causing small tremors in the crumbling wall and debris to rain down on them at the strength of his blows.

“What stops you, Azure Dragoon?” Finks asked as the soft clattering of tiny rocks falling around them ceased. He looked at her then, lifting his head from her neck and staring at her with such intensity that she was awed at the amount of physical endurance it must have taken for him to hold back for this long. His lips twisted into a sneer, but she somehow knew that the sneer was directed at himself.

“You belong to Aymeric!” He roared, turning his face away from her, frustrated want writ large on his expression, and her eyes snapped with anger as she grabbed his jaw with her hand and twisted his entire face so that he had no choice but to look at her again.

“I belong to no one!” She hissed through gritted teeth, holding his jaw hard enough to bruise, and as she saw his eyes soften it was enough for her to press forward, kissing him hard and filled with wanting for him. That single kiss, filled with her fiery passionate need as it was, was enough to break the dragoon’s dam of self-control, and suddenly he was kissing her back with bruising intensity, both groaning into the kiss with ardent passion. Letting her legs down from where they had gripped his armoured waist but still kissing with fervour and need, she hastily reached to his chest-plate and he helped her with the buckles and latches, shucking himself out of his armour with such speed as he had never managed before. It fell to the ground by his feet, the metal striking stone and making a sound almost like the peal of a bell, leaving him in the loose tunic he usually wore under his armour. As he went to remove his gauntlets, their lips still glued together, she broke the kiss, gasping and looking at him with those sultry green eyes as they both breathed heavily.

“Leave them on.” She gasped and he hesitated for a second, before groaning in desire even as a massive smirk spread across his face.

“You’re a filthy minx, I can see why he loves you.” Estinien growled and Finks shivered, both at his gravelly voice and the content of his words. He pulled down his thick leather Drachen breeches and Finks shivered again, this time at the size of the straining cock in front of her. It was thicker than Aymeric’s not inconsiderable girth by quite a margin; although she was sure that Estinien was not nearly as skilled a lover as Aymeric, she admitted that with that monster hanging between his legs, he probably didn’t need to be.

Sinking to her knees in front of him, she decided that there was no way even the tip was going to fit in her mouth so instead she spent her time licking the tip, laving her tongue across the slit where a copious amount of pre-cum had already formed, and then nipping and licking down his length and then back up again. Estinien groaned at her devout attentions, his gauntleted hands running through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp, but his need was palpable and it wasn’t long before he was pulling her up, kissing her once more, and Finks smiled at the thought that he could probably taste himself on her lips. He ran his hand up her thigh, the feeling of sharp metal claws scratching lightly against her fragile flesh making her shiver as she felt him reach up inside her kimono, cold metal reaching delicately for her knickers, the feel of the gauntleted fist tightening around the silky fabric, and then the sound of ripping cloth as he tore them off her hips.

He threw them to the side and then his hand immediately returned, the cold hard metal of his claw-like fingers lying gently against the lips of her wet cunt. Rubbing the labia of her aching cunt softly with the back of one knuckle, his eyes still on her and watching her reactions, she could feel her juices coating the gauntlet and he smirked as he pressed just a touch harder, causing her to shudder and moan on his metal-plated finger. Bringing his finger up to the light of the moon, she could see her juices, slick and shiny against the smooth navy blue surface, and she couldn’t resist but grab his clawed hand and bring it to her mouth, licking her own juices off his gauntlet with abandon as his eyes widened in shock, then hardened once more with pure animal lust.

He growled, once again lifting her up by her waist and slamming her back into the wall, and she hooked her legs back around his waist, this time with nothing between them, his thick cock nestling at the folds of her quivering cunt. One of his gauntleted hands reached down to grab her hip, the other one pinned her back to the wall at her collarbone, the tip of the metal point of his thumb resting in the dip of her neck. They kissed again, hard, and then they both maintained eye contact as he slowly thrust his hard shaft up into her waiting cunt. It took some time, and Finks nearly came just from the feeling of fullness and stretch as he slowly pushed himself into her, groaning at her wet silky tightness until he managed to bottom out in her entirely. Both of them left panting at the experience, she grabbed his jaw again, staring at him with eyes clouded with desire and need.

“Fuck me hard, Azure Dragoon. Show me your strength, your power, your _desire_.” She gasped and he roared, the power of Nidhogg’s eye surging through him, as he began fucking her with such abandon, slamming her into the wall with every thrust, his fingers tightening around her shoulder and hip, bruising, the tips of the metal biting into her skin; the sharp pain a glorious counterpoint to the deep satisfying pleasure he was giving her with every sharp powerful snap of his hips, his cock surging and stretching her again and again. It wasn’t long before she was screaming her release, and as her cunt muscles squeezed around his massive shaft, she felt his own pleasure peak and he roared again, his grip tightening once more. She came again just from the feeling of his hot seed filling her to the brim, on the verge of passing out from the intense fucking she had just received.

They both fell to the floor, Estinien still wedged inside her as she landed on top of him, small tremors still running through her body every time she felt his cock pulse. She opened her eyes and gazed down at the Azure Dragoon still hilted within her, smiling as she saw the peace on his face when his eyes were closed, a small smile flickering at the corners of his usually dour lips.

“I can feel your eyes on me, you temptress.” He said, his eyes still closed, and she laughed at that. He opened his eyes and she immediately saw him wince, his eyes filled with guilt as he regarded her bruised and battered body. At her hips and where her neck met her shoulders, there were large hand-shaped bruises, each crowned with small points of red where his gauntlets had broken her skin.

“I… forgive me, I didn’t mean to-” He started to apologise for marking her so, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips, her smile dreamy and her eyes filled with gentle amusement.

“Don’t be. I will wear the evidence of my conquest of the Azure Dragoon with pride,” She breathed, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips, “and if you’re really good, I’ll let you spar with me again.” She finished cheekily and he groaned in pleasure as she rolled her hips on his softened cock, only to feel it growing hard and filling her once more.

“Damnable filthy tempting wench.” He growled at her once more, although this time with a cocky grin on his face as he thrust back into her, causing her to groan as they once more filled the night with the sounds of their passion.


	8. A Quiet Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: Bondage/Sensory Deprivation  
> I think my Uriangese needs a little more help but I'm largely happy with this. It may be continued in another prompt...
> 
> f!WoL x Urianger Augurelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Bondage, Blindfolding, Nipple Clamps, Anal Penetration, Vaginal Penetration, Fingering (both anal and vaginal)
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks trembled with anticipation, the soft glow of candlelight in this otherwise darkened room creating shadows against the wall that fluttered almost as eagerly as her pulse at the thought of things to come. Urianger turned to look at her as a small moan escaped her lips at the images running through her head, and he cocked his head in question.

“Thou art comfortable, my Lady?” He asked, and Finks moaned once more as she nodded, feeling the silk ropes bite slightly against her flesh, but not in an unpleasant way.

She was kneeling on Urianger’s bed within the Waking Sands, his still preferred home, naked and with her hands tied above her head. The black silk ropes that held her wrists in position were linked to a hook and a large length of chain bolted to the stone ceiling of the old building, leading Finks to wonder what other activities this deliciously secretive Elezen participated in that required the continued use of such a chain and hook in his bedroom.

Those same silk ropes wrapped around each of her arms, tight but not painful, and then continued over her shoulders and back and around each of her large breasts before criss-crossing around her torso and thighs and then streaming out onto the black silk sheets of the bed below her. Her knees were spread wide apart and the combination of the silk restraints and the pose that Urianger had chosen for her this night left her open and pressed forward, wanton and waiting, making her moist just thinking about it.

Urianger watched her as she writhed in the restraints, enjoying the feeling of them against her tender skin, and she couldn’t help but examine him in turn, her eyes roving over his body as she whimpered in anticipation. He stood naked in front of her, his toned, lithe muscles an unexpected pleasure given his proclivity for studying. Her gaze travelled down that long, smooth torso, until her eyes were drawn to that massive member of his, already hard and waiting, and she licked her lips in eagerness. As if in response to her appraisal, his cock twitched slightly, and she looked back to his face with a slightly glazed expression.

“Prithee my Lady, dost thou like what thou canst see?” He asked softly, his voice a low growl as his eyes darkened in lust, the promise of so many delights held within. His eyes… They seemed to glow in the candlelight, pupils blown wide and lips parted slightly with a mischievous smile fluttering at the corners of his delicious mouth. Oh how she wanted to kiss that teasing mouth, but she had agreed to this, and she would have to wait, as per the terms of this liaison.

“Very much so Urianger.” Finks almost purred in response, her body squirming in response to his tone. Urianger stood watching for one more beat of her heart before approaching. His soft hands started to touch, stroke, grasp, and the combination of featherlike strokes followed by sharp pinches, followed once more by those oh so delicate caresses had her gasping in pleasure in seconds. He leant down, his lips surrounding one of her nipples, sucking gently. She felt a quick bite and she gasped once more, her body now straining against the bonds holding her in place, before Urianger then rose up, his body next to hers as he spoke directly into her ear.

“Very well my Lady, thus shall we commence with this nights entertainment. Thy safe word, if my memory serves, twas ‘Colibri’, yes?” Urianger whispered into her ear, more of a low rumble than a whisper, and she felt it vibrate deep in her glistening cunt.

“I would fain hearest thou confirm it ere we begin, my Lady.” Urianger whispered, a slight admonishment in his voice as his hands were removed from her aching flesh, and she moaned once more in yearning at the absence of his touch.

“Yes, by the Gods yes, Urianger.” She breathed, and then felt soft silk wrapped around her eyes, turning her world to black. The next thing she felt was warm breath on one of her nipples, and then lips closing around her nub, tightening and sucking lightly. She took a deep breath at the feelings, only heightened by the fact that she couldn’t see – couldn’t anticipate – where or when the next pleasurable moment was going to take place. The mouth disappeared, and then reappeared on her other nipple, causing another delighted moan to emerge from her throat. After a few seconds of licking and sucking, the mouth disappeared again, and she whined at the absence of touch.

Hearing a slight tinkle, she suddenly sucked in her breath as she felt cold metal clamping on one nipple and then the other, and groaned at the feeling of weight hanging from her nipples as Urianger’s soft hands let what she could only assume was a chain hang from the clamps attached to her.

“Dost thou enjoy this sensation?” He asked tenderly, and Finks moaned in response.

“I shalt taketh thy wanton moans as assent in this matter.” He replied, his voice by her ear, ticking her ear canal, and she moaned again before she was stopped by his soft lips on her own, his tongue parting her lips and exploring within. She found his bottom lip with her teeth and bit lightly, rewarded with a long groan ending in a chuckle as he pulled away.

Silence again, and she twisted her body, trying to tempt him into touching her, kissing her, trying to silently request any kind of stimulation at all with her sinuous movements. In response, she felt him gently tug on the chain attaching the nipple clamps, and she groaned as she felt the delicious pull on her nipples, providing a luscious heady mix of pleasure/pain. He tugged again, harder this time, and the groan turned into a gasp as she felt her cunt moisten even more.

“Since the day I hadst heard thee scream thy pleasure whilst within the Rising Stones, I did want thee for mine own. To make thee scream with those self-same pleasures wouldst bringeth me the greatest of joys.” Urianger groaned softly as he continued to tug on the chain, and Finks blushed slightly at the thought of just how loud she had been on that day even as she moaned at the torturous stimulation. She had soon forgotten the incident, however, when she felt Urianger’s large but beautifully delicate hands tracing the path of the silk across her body, trailing downwards with feather-light touches. She strained forward, wanting him to touch her waiting cunt, wanting to feel his fingers in and around her quivering core.

He seemed to know what she wanted, and instead skirted around her hips, reaching back to grab her ass in his hands, squeezing hard. She moaned in want, and then gasped, jumping up in her restraints as she felt one of his hands come down hard on her ass, enough to make her cheek sting. Immediately his soft hands were rubbing the pain away, and then she felt his hand leave the other cheek and she tensed in expectation, crying out once more as his hand came down hard on her ass, bucking her forward with the force of it. Again his hand was there to rub her cheek better, removing most of the pain and just leaving the heat, that gentle throbbing delicious heat.

Nothing again for a second, apart from that throbbing pleasure on her ass, the building wetness in her cunt, and the slightly sharp feeling of over-stimulation on her clamped nipples. She heard him moving around the room and strained to hear, the anticipation causing her to whine. A wisp of air movement brushed past her perspiring form, and then she felt the bed to her side sink slightly. A small sound, like the stopper of a bottle being removed maybe, and then one hand was back on her ass, and she felt drops of warm liquid oil run down the cleft between her ass cheeks and moaned at the feel of it slick against her skin. Two fingers, light, trailed down after the oil, parting her cheeks and playing at the entrance of her ass.

Finks moaned once more, the warmth of the oil and the gentle stimulation made her hips slowly buck and grind at the sensations, and her hands formed fists around the black silk above her at the feel of his fingers slowly opening her, one digit slowly entering her passage, dragging back and forth and drawing increasingly loud moans at his ministrations. He slowly added a second finger, causing her to groan and stutter, and then both were removed, only to be replaced by something large and cold and smooth and… metallic? The cold made her jump but as it steadily entered her she could feel her muscles tense and tremble around it, and the feel of it so hard and unyielding in her ass made her moan again, louder this time.

“Thou art doing so well, my Lady. Thou hast taken it all so beautifully.” Urianger purred, giving the metal implement a quick tug to check it wouldn’t slide out, and then she felt the bed spring back as his weight was gone from the bed, and she felt the slight disturbance of air as he walked to the front of the bed. Gods knew what she looked like right now, sweat pouring from her body, tied up and blindfolded in black silk, chains hanging from her nipples and a large metal plug in her ass. The thought of it made her writhe in the sheets, and she heard his groan at her movements, making her want him all the more.

“Please, Urianger.” Finks moaned, burning up with her desire to have his hands, lips, _anything_ of his touching her now. 

“Nay, my Lady, thou didst promise to allow me to taketh mine own time in this matter.” He admonished gently, but then she felt his hands on her anyway, and his slight trembling gave away his own desires. She felt his hands teasing lower and lower, and a deep growl emerged as they hovered over her sopping cunt, ever so softly teasing her lips, already slick with her juices.

“Thou art aching with want.” He stated softly, and she crooned as he dipped one, then two fingers into her, slowly pumping them in and out. With everything else, she nearly came there and then, and – as if he knew it – he removed his fingers entirely from her.

“Oh gods, _please_ Urianger, I want you so badly right now!” Finks gasped, her hips bucking in want, writhing against her restraints and wishing she could just have him fucking her right now. She felt rather than heard his hand stroking himself and the tip of his cock touched against her belly, the copious pre-cum rubbing against her flesh and making her moan once more.

“Patience, my lady.” He purred, and she felt two fingers once again sink into her needy cunt, and she groaned loudly as he sunk a third finger into her, stretching her deliciously. She felt her pleasure rise, and then once again his fingers were gone and she growled, frustrated once more. She didn’t have long to wait though, as she felt the tip of his cock glide over her glossy folds, pushing in slightly until just the tip was lodged in her. The feeling of his cock in her cunt pushing against the metal plug in her ass through the thin layer of skin between them made her cry out, and as he slowly pushed himself all the way in she could hear him take in a deep shaky breath at the feeling of her tightness sheathing him.

“Fuck!” He gasped sharply, and Finks’ eyes widened under her blindfold at the unexpected curse coming from this usually sophisticated gentleman. She couldn’t help but start to giggle, and the shaking and clenching of her muscles caused him to groan in utter pleasure.

“Prithee, my Lady, excuse my imprecation.” He apologised, stammering, and she smirked as she ground down on his cock as much as the restraints would allow.

“No apologies necessary, Urianger, it was hot.” She replied breathily, and she smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

“I shall endeavour to remember that.” He whispered, and then – taking a hold of her hips - he started to move, and her amusement vanished to be replaced by the intense feeling of fullness as he thrust into her again and again with a concentrated agonising slowness that threatened to tear her soul apart. As her release slowly built up within her at his deliberately unhurried pace, she heard a sound and twisted her head, trying to isolate it from their heavy breaths even as Urianger turned her head back and leant into her ear.

“Dost thou trust me?” He whispered softly, and she nodded, gasping again as he drew himself back out ever so slowly, only to fill her back up again with the same excruciatingly measured pace.

“Forsooth, I am full well glad to hear thou sayeth that, for it appears we may have the company I spake of previously attending to us on this night.” He breathed into her ear and she gasped in surprise even as she heard footsteps coming closer.

“Urianger? Where are you? You mentioned wanting me to see – _fuck_!” Thancred’s voice appeared in the room as the door creaked open, and the thought of Thancred seeing her like this was enough for Finks to start quivering and shaking on Urianger’s cock, and then Urianger reached around and pulled the plug from her ass and that was enough to send her screaming into that bright white void, her peak rushing through her as she screamed in potent release. Urianger whipped the blindfold off Finks’ face as she orgasmed, and her eyes immediately went to Thancred’s as she howled her release, his expression one of shock, which then transformed into an intensely lustful grin as he took in the scene before him.

“As we did discuss, Master Thancred. The lady is a most eager and willing recruit to our games.” Urianger said smoothly, smiling at Finks and brushing her face with his delicate fingertips in adoration.

“And you’re sure you’re still okay with this?” Thancred asked, looking at both Urianger and Finks in turn. Urianger, still hard and aching in her spasming cunt, nodded his assent with a sly grin and Finks paused for a second, still seeing stars after her intense orgasm, before grinning widely.

“Yes, oh Gods yes! Now get over here and fill my ass.” She growled, and he chuckled even as he rushed to acquiesce to her request, tearing his clothes off, all three of them grinning in excitement at the evening that lay before them.


	9. Grasping the Tenuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Sleeping  
> So this one takes a slightly different tone - I tried for fluff, this... this is as close as I think I can get. It's also rather short, and maybe a little cheesy. Hey ho, I still like some of the elements of Aymeric's letter :D
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, mentions of oral sex and vaginal penetration
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks woke in Aymeric’s bed, bleary eyed and still deliciously sore after their lovemaking the night before. Light was streaming through the small gaps around the heavy drapes, indicating that it was at least past daybreak, and small dust motes danced and swayed in the beams of golden light. Finks cuddled herself tighter into her covers, pre-emptively protecting herself against the eternal cold weather of Ishgard before realising that the fireplace was roaring and it was actually quite warm in the room. Aymeric must have fuelled the fire before he left for his morning’s meetings.

At this, Finks stretched out in the bed, the covers now forgotten, luxuriating in the feel of the warm soft cotton against her skin. She looked over to where Aymeric would have slept, brushing her fingers lightly against the slight impressions left by her lover. A soft smile crept onto her face as she thought of him trying not to wake her as he awoke in the morning, piling logs onto the fire to ensure she would be warm – knowing her so well as to know her intolerance for cold weather – and then quietly dressing and leaving the room. Had he turned to look at her as he performed these activities, or had his actions become so ingrained in him after they had spent days, weeks even, in this same pattern of behaviour?

As she thought on this, a loving smile on her lips as her heart glowed at his thoughtful little gestures, her fingers came into contact with something on his pillow, and she looked to the side and saw a single blue Oldrose laying atop a carefully folded letter. Curious, she sat up in the bed and leant her back against the wealth of pillows, taking the Oldrose and inhaling the beautiful scent before laying it on her lap and studying the letter with delighted curiosity. She caressed the soft vellum of the letter between her fingertips, noting it was of a superior quality with soft scalloped edges and a slight hint of a rich cream to the colour.

Finally opening the letter, she saw Aymeric’s beautifully ornate cursive and sunk down a little further in the bed to read.

_To my dearest Finks,_

_I did not want to wake you this morning, but I know that our time together is coming to an end and you have other places to be, other cities to save, other world-shattering emergencies to deal with. I wanted to leave you with a small keepsake, something to remember me by whilst you’re on your travails. But what does one give the Warrior of Light? Flowers? I left you with this one blue oldrose, for the scent reminds me of you, but I know it will wither and fade and I wish my gift to be as everlasting as my love and deep regard for you. I considered jewellery, but in truth your beauty and grace would outshine any bauble that I could purchase from the Jewelled Crozier and besides, I know such frippery is not to your taste._

_Something practical, something that will keep you strong in your trials and tribulations, and remind you that – wherever you may be – I will be there with you, on your side, to pick you up when feeling low and to be your truest fan and your most enthusiastic supporter. But this gift, this small trifle of my affection – as I know you will refuse anything larger or more expensive – must also serve to impress upon you the depth of my own feelings, my desire for you, to entice you back to my waiting and eager arms after your battles are done and you are weary and in need of succour. So here it is, this letter, my gift to you, proffered in the vain hope that you may treasure my all too inadequate words and find strength and love in the sentiments behind them._

_As I write this letter, you lie in my bed, asleep, beautifully spent after our rampant and glorious fucking last night, and I find myself yearning for your touch again, always. You seem so peaceful in your repose, so innocent and pure, and – Fury take me for my lecherous intent – all I can think about is diving between your glorious thighs and drinking from your delectable cunt, tasting your sweet nectar-like juices even as you take your rightful rest._

_I cannot help but feel myself grow hard once more at the remembrance of your soft skin under my fingertips, the feel of your tight cunt wrapped around me like warm silk, and your muscles squeezing me and pulling me deeper into your waiting centre until I feel like I could just become a part of your very soul. Your touch alone drives me crazy, my gorgeous Finks Silversource, and all I want, all I’ve ever wanted since first laying eyes on you in Camp Dragonhead on that fateful day, is to have you in my arms and in my bed, for now and evermore._

_However, I am not such a fool as to think that this can be the case; even as I watch you sleep, driven wild with this insatiable want and need, thoughts of plunging my hard cock into you over and again, I also feel my heart break at the thought of you soon having to depart my city, my company, and most of all, my bed. After all you have done for this city, I know I cannot ask you to stay longer, and I know your time is precious – more so than any other – and that I cannot monopolise it, as much as I would wish to try._

_Oh, warrior of my heart, my dearest love, I know that you’re as free as the wind blowing through the Gates of Judgement, as bright as the sunlight that shines upon the stained glass of the Vault, and as tenuous as both were I but to try and grasp them in the palm of my hand. There are no chains, no bindings, in this world or the next, that would be able to hold you down, and foolhardy would be the person who tried such a feat. I like to think that I am not of that ilk, and so I will let you flow through my fingers, contenting myself with the memory of your seraphic beauty and my ability to give you as much pleasure as I can provide within my lifetime, with no obligations placed upon you._

_Give your love freely my sweet, to whosoever requires it, and whenever you next return – whenever you so desire it – I will gladly welcome you with open arms and open heart as the gift from Halone that you truly are._

_Yours forever,_

_Aymeric_

Heart full, and a single tear of joy trailing down her cheek, Finks sighed with happiness and held the letter to her lips, softly, before hugging both it and the flower to her chest as she curled up back into the bed with dreams of sweet, beautiful, sexy Aymeric on her mind.


	10. A Most Agreeable Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10: Student-Teacher  
> This one comes courtesy of KC at the Book Club (see notes below and come join us, if you're of a mind), and also because Brithael doesn't get enough love and yet would be an excellent lover xD
> 
> f!WoL x Brithael Spade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Vaginal Penetration
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks wandered into the hot and busy forge area of Naldiq and Vymelli’s, closing her eyes for a second and enjoying the sounds of rhythmic hammering of worked steel melding and harmonising with the softer scrape of a file against the edge of a blade, the bellows creaking to feed the furnace, creating a deep bass accompaniment and above it all, the heat and roar of the flames intermingled with the hiss of quenching metal. Oh, this was a sound to bring memories of a happier time flooding through her system, and the warm glow she felt in the pit of her stomach almost helped to erase the pain from what had followed. Almost.

“Can I help ye, lass?” A voice called out across the forge, gruff yet somehow youthful, and Finks opened her eyes to find herself faced with a tallish midlander with black hair tucked behind an orange bandana and goggles, his muscled torso covered with a large orange apron and a leather collar around his neck. His gloved arms crossed in front of his chest as he appraised Finks, and – as she usually did when someone decided to eye her like that – she put her hands on her hips and appraised back in turn. She couldn’t help but appreciate the hyur before her – heavily muscled from spending days at the forge, but his body still beautifully balanced, his proportions just right for his somewhat slender frame. Their eyes met as they both finished their appraisals, and a shared smirk crossed their lips.

“I came to join the Blacksmiths Guild.” Finks finally answered after a short but intense pause in which they drunk in the lust that had sprung up between them almost instantly.

“Oh did ye now?” The man said, and then appraised Finks again, but this time with a different, more professional eye. This time it actually made Finks a little nervous, although she didn’t let it show.

“Well, ye seem o’ a suitable sort. I'm Brithael, forgemaster o’ the Blacksmiths' Guild. Now, if yer aimin' to become a smitty worth the name, 'twould be me great pleasure to educate ye on the finer points o' the craft. What’s yer name, lass?” Brithael asked with a smile.

“Finks Silversource.” She replied with a silent sigh of relief. It wasn’t as if she needed the money as such, but the craft was useful at least and she felt the need to have the heat of the forge around her for at least part of her time in Eorzea. It seemed a fitting remembrance.

“And I actually have some basic knowledge.” Finks continued, slightly distracted by her memories, and Brithael’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Ah, so ye have some experience ‘round a forge then? Come, lass, tell me more, no need t’ get shyer than a girl on her first beddin’.” Brithael replied eagerly, and Finks worked hard to repress a snicker at his turn of phrase.

“I, ah, interesting visual you conjured there.” Finks said, her eyes glazing over, then she shook herself slightly. “I have some very old goldsmithing and blacksmithing experience.” She replied, and Brithael frowned slightly, patently trying to figure out her age at her terminology.

“My father was a goldsmith by trade, but there’s not much money in it where I was from, so he turned his hand to blacksmithing every now and then when he could.” Finks clarified, and Brithael looked contemplative, still looking at Finks as he ran his hands against his chin.

“Now where the bleedin’ hell would ye be from, that goldsmithin’ wouldn’t make money I wonder?” He asked and Finks just gave him a grin in reply.

“Anyway, it seems that blacksmithing would have more practical applications to it.” She continued, and his eyes lit up at that admission.

“Well, goldsmithin’ here in Eorzea is probably more likely to make you the coin – on account o’ it being precious-like and dealin’ with trinkets – but if ye want practical then that I can give ye! Only if yer sure though, don’t want ye wimpin’ out halfway through moaning about yer arms or some shite. Ye sure ye want to join me guild? Not that I’m tryin’ t’ chase ye away, not at all!” Brithael looked Finks up and down once more, and she just crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“Like what you see, Guild _master_?” Finks purred, causing a pretty blush to cross Brithael’s face at her intonation.

“I, er, ah t’ hells with it, yer certainly an attractive woman, Finks, and I’m sure ye’d make a hell o’ a fine tumble were things different, but I make it a point _not_ t’ sleep with apprentices, mores the pity right now.” Brithael sighed lustily, and Finks looked at him with a small smirk fluttering on her lips.

“Well then, I guess we better get it out of the way before I join the Guild then.” Finks said matter of factly, and Brithael’s eyes shot open as he looked around the rest of the forge, hoping no one else heard, before his eyes narrowed, lips pursed in thought, even as a pretty blush crossed his cheeks.

“Aye, well, if you’re o’ a mind for some er, _personal training_ , then swing by come sundown and we’ll see. Wouldn’t want t’ see a woman left wantin’.” He whispered, leaning in to ensure that no one else could hear, and Finks grinned even as he blushed a little more.

* * *

Finks arrived just as the last worker was leaving the forge for the evening, the setting sun shining through the large archway and bouncing off the stone walls, creating a glow to match the yellow-red flames licking the stones of the large forge within. Brithael, his gloriously muscled back to her, was working at an anvil, the large slabs of muscle on either side of his spine twisting and rippling as he hammered down on the piece of metal in front of him. His apron and gloves were off, lain to the side, and his goggles were strapped across his face. The collar was still there; Finks idly wondered what it was about these Eorzeans that made them so fond of leather collars, but then decided that she was somewhat partial to the look herself so couldn’t complain. She leant against the side of the archway as she continued to watch the man work, sweat pouring down his back and arms, the reflected glow from the forge giving his skin a golden sheen as he continued his craft with such ease and rhythm that it seemed child’s play.

He picked up the piece he was working on with a pair of tongs, seemingly satisfied with the work so far on the dull red blade, and thrust it back into the fires to heat once more. As if finally noticing Finks’ presence, he gave her a wide grin and beckoned her closer, his goggles glinting with the last of the sunlight slipping below the horizon.

“Ah, ye came. I wasn’t sure if ye’d have the balls fer it, but hells, what do I know?” Brithael said happily, and then frowned and turned back to the blade in the fire, now a cherry red. “Hang on a minute lass, need t’ finish this little thing before we get started.”

He turned back to the forge and removed the glowing metal from the fires, placing it back on the anvil and hammering in that steady rhythmical way once more. Finks pulled herself up onto one of the nearby workbenches, watching him work with a real pleasure. It wasn’t just the way his muscles worked tirelessly, or the way his slick body gleamed in the light of the forge, but watching a true master at his craft, someone who truly knew what they were doing, those small confident movements that bespoke a greater skill, it was _enchanting_ to watch.

“And ‘tis done!” He said, satisfied, as he examined the knife, happy with the form. Finks hopped off the workbench and strolled over, taking a look at the knife he had just forged. It was a pretty piece, rough as it still was, and Brithael looked at her as she examined the blade.

“So, what can ye tell me ‘bout this blade then?” He asked, holding the blade out for her to examine. She grabbed his hand that held the tongs and twisted it so she could take a better look, trying to ignore the feel of his fingers under hers.

“It’s core-less. You’ve got two pieces of steel here, maybe more, and it’s been folded maybe 20 times? No, more like 30.” Finks said as she examined the knife further, and she glanced at Brithael quickly to see him nod with appreciation.

“Yer pretty knowledgeable about yer metals then. An’ what would be yer next step, were this blade yer own work?” He asked, moving away from her hand to place the blade gently to the side on another workbench before heading over to a large barrel of water stood by the side of the room.

“I, er, well it’s been forged pretty close to shape but it’ll need some cleaning up still. A file should sort out the rough shape, and then probably to a grinder to finesse the shape and sharpen the blade somewhat. You’d probably want to temper it after that, to harden the blade for use.” Finks said, trying to think back on her lessons with her father and the local blacksmith. It brought her a strange heartache, proud that she still remembered his lessons whilst still sad at him being torn from her too early. She pulled herself back from those memories and looked up to see Brithael regarding her with a wide smile on his face, hands on hips, his muscled chest rising and falling in a steady slow movement.

“Aye, I knew I’d have it right about ye.” He said, somewhat cryptically, then pulled a large ladle from the barrel and drank from it. He pulled the goggles and bandana off his head and threw them to the side before taking another ladle-full of water and pouring it over his head and body, doing this twice more before stripping the excess water from his limbs with his hands and dunking the ladle back into the water again. The droplets of water trickling down his skin made Finks squirm, and when he ran his fingers through his wet hair to push it back from his face, she couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Brithael strolled over, and as if finally seeing Finks in a non-student light now his work was done, he narrowed his eyes at her outfit. It was an incredibly long coat, buttoned up to her neck and coming down to hit her ankles.

“Now that’s a mighty strange outfit fer what we had planned, lass. Mind tellin’ me if yer mind has changed?” He asked, stopping at his anvil as if unsure whether he should come any closer, confusion on his face.

Finks simply smiled at him, and started to unbutton her coat, revealing exactly nothing underneath. She watched as he took a deep breath, before a slow grin appeared on his face. She threw the coat over a nearby workbench, standing naked before him, hands on her hips, and he took her in with gleaming lust in his eyes.

“Now that’s a girl after me own heart, that is.” He sighed lustily, before taking her in his arms and kissing her with surprising tenderness. When they finally came up for air, Finks’ breath all but taken away after that soft, deep kiss, he grinned at her and gave her a wink. “Now t’ get down t’ some serious business. If yer wantin’ t’ join the Guild tomorrow then I’d say we’ve only got 11 or 12 bells t’ have our fun before the others are back and I’d like not t’ waste time with further shop talk.”

And then he kissed her again, another tender, soft, soul shattering kiss, his rough callused hands tracing up and down her naked body, revelling in the feel but not rushing ahead. She gloried in the unhurried way he appreciated her body, and she in turn ran her fingers along his hard muscles, feeling the dips and curves and twists in his arms, his chest, his back. Oh gods his back; taut and sculpted under her fingers, the controlled strength of those large muscles almost making her weak at the knees. As if to prove the point, he picked her up bodily and sat her down on the anvil in front of the forge. It was still a little warm from the work he had been doing on the blade, but not uncomfortably so. The large furnace warmed her back to a toasty temperature as she felt herself starting to perspire, although she wasn’t entirely sure if that was all due to the heat of the forge.

He regarded her as she sat on his anvil, taking her in almost as if she were one of his projects. Then, he gently opened her thighs and stepped between them, leaning down to kiss her in another of those passionate soft kisses before nuzzling down her neck and between her breasts, his large hands gently cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples tighten and perk up under his palms before bringing his mouth to each nipple in turn, once again taking his time as he licked and sucked and bit at her nipples, moving slowly between one and the other, his hands filling in when his mouth couldn’t. Finks couldn’t help but moan in delight at the subtleness and prowess of the blacksmith; she had expected a good time, to be sure, but to be treated to this? Soft and giving and infinitely patient, even as she moaned and groaned under his expert ministrations until it was almost too much?

As if he had heard and understood her thoughts, he moved on, hands trailing down lower as he dropped to his knees between her legs, hands spreading her wide open as she grabbed the sides of the large anvil to brace herself as he lightly licked up one thigh and then down the other, avoiding her waiting and quivering cunt even as he looked up at her face, eyes shining with lust. As Finks looked down at him, wanting, no _needing_ him to touch her, to lick her, to keep the pleasure coming, he finally capitulated to her unspoken demands and softly – there was that beautiful fluttering sensation again – started to explore her folds with his tongue and lips and fingers, tenderly providing for her pleasure with unhurried ease.

The aching burn within her core grew slowly but surely at his continued considerate attention, and it wasn’t long before he had her writhing before him, her hands tangled in his still wet hair, her hips bucking and shuddering as she shouted her release out into the Limsan night. He chuckled into her as he felt her buck under him, and he slowed his tongue but didn’t stop entirely and even as she slowly came down from her orgasm, his continued attention brought her back to the brink in no more than ten minutes. Again, with his same leisurely pace, he kept his tongue on her, bringing her back to the verge over and again, for near on an hour, until her arms shook with the effort of keeping herself steady and seated on the anvil. 

“Ahh lass, ye taste so sweet, I could dive between yer thighs fer hours and never need to come up fer air.” He said dreamily as he finally removed his mouth from her cunt, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before standing up and holding her to him, hugging her tight as she prised her arms off the anvil and wrapped them around his waist.

“How in the hells did you get so good at that?” Finks gasped, still shaking slightly, and she looked up at him to see him smirking down at her.

“Can’t reveal all me secrets now, can I? Anyroad, we’ve still got time t’ use, and I’m not of a mind t’ waste a drop o' it, given how scare it’ll be after tomorrow.” Brithael shrugged, and then he stepped away from her, unbuttoning his tight leather breeches and peeling them off his legs, kicking his boots off to stand in front of her, naked except for the collar around his neck. Finks took all of him in, once again pleasantly surprised by his muscular yet graceful form. His cock bounced between his legs – stiff and long, but not overly wide – and she found her mouth was watering as she beheld him before her, confident but not arrogant. Gods, it was a lovely sight. He let her gaze upon him for maybe a heartbeat more before he stepped once again between her thighs, holding her close as she felt his cock rest against her still wet cunt.

“Now lass, are ye sure ye still want t’ go ahead with this? Yer last chance t’ back out if it’s not t’ yer taste, and no hard feelings.” He asked as he cupped her chin in his hands, pulling her face up so he could stare into her eyes to see her response.

“Fuck me, Brithael.” Finks sighed, her eyes blown wide with lust and he grinned at her response and slowly slipped his cock into her waiting cunt with one long, slow thrust that had them both groaning in pleasure. Before she could even buck around him, he took her hips in his hands and lifted her up with his muscular arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his built shoulders as she started to rise and fall onto his hard cock, making him groan even as he held her up as if she were no heavier than a bag of flour.

His hips started to rock, thrusting his long cock up into her with a steady rhythm almost as even as his hammering at the forge earlier that day, and it left her panting in need as he looked into her face, drinking her in as he continued to fuck her with that inexorably measured pace.

“Fuck, lass, yer delicious! I almost wish I could refuse a smitty as good as ye from me guild so I could delight in your body every night!” He panted, sweat pouring down his body but still keeping up with that luscious tempo and Finks groaned as she felt close once more.

“Is there no way I could change your mind about fucking apprentices, then?” Finks gasped between thrusts, her breath hitching as she felt her pleasure rise once more. She’d lost count of the amount of times she’d orgasmed now, but she knew that as long as he could continue, she’d be happy and willing to revel in this glorious escapade.

“I’m afraid the only way would be fer ye t’ finish your apprenticeship and become a full-fledged smitty in yer own right.” He growled, his eyes shining bright with lust as he continued to jackhammer into her, his muscles tensing and flexing as he held her in place.

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to race to that finish line.” Finks murmured, and then cried out as she was no longer able to hold back her release, and as her muscles clenched and spasmed around him she felt his rhythm stutter for just a fraction of a second before he swore loudly and quickly walked her over to a nearby wall, pushing her against it and using the wall to brace himself before he started to thrust into her in an ever more increasing pace until his rhythm finally became erratic and he roared his release as she felt his seed pump into her.

They stayed there for a second, Finks still pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Brithael’s waist, his head laying on her chest as his breathing slowly started to come back to something approximating normal, his arms still holding her aloft against the wall with little to no complaint. 

“Thal’s balls, that was tasty.” Brithael panted as Finks weaved her fingers through his hair once more as he nuzzled her breasts. It was about then that Finks realised that Brithael was still hard inside her, and her cunt clenched in response as he chuckled.

“Noticed, did ye? Ye don’t get t’ be Guildmaster o’ the Blacksmith’s Guild of Naldiq & Vymelli’s without a fair amount o’ stamina, lass. Now, how ‘bout round two? We’ve still a fair few bells o’ time to fill.” Brithael smirked, and then lifted her from the wall to carry her to a free workbench instead, laying her out and then beginning that bliss-filled rhythm of pounding once more.

Finks idly thought that she might somehow end up getting through her blacksmith training quite quickly, and then she lost herself in the sensations as they continued their sweet coupling into the early hours of the morning.


	11. Skylight Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: Public Sex/Exhibitionism  
> Okay this one was a blast as well, I just love the Finks/Aymeric disaster relationship that has developed, each egging the other on to greater heights of depravity. Whoever would have thought that Estinien would be the voice of reason of all people...
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Public Sex, Exhibitionism, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Penentration, Explicit Language, some mention of self violence.
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks lay on her back, the glass skylight cold against her exposed shoulders and back as she writhed under Aymeric’s expert ministrations. The skirt of her long dress was pulled up to her hips, the corset section undone and one breast revealed to the starry Ishgardian sky, her nipple pert from the chill and Aymeric’s fingers caressing and pinching it every now and then even as his face was buried between her thighs. Slightly chilled from being half naked on the roof of House Dzemael in Ishgardian weather, Aymeric was certainly doing what he could to help warm her up and stoke the fire in her core.

She curled her fingers through Aymeric’s hair as his tongue lapped at her glistening folds, feasting on her juices and alternating rhythms with such beautiful poise and expertise that she couldn’t help but feel once again so blessed to have him as her lover. Her thoughts flitted momentarily to the people below her, enjoying the incredibly dull party that House Dzemael had thrown, and the burning thought that at any moment one of them could look up to see the vaunted Warrior of Light writhing on the glass with the Lord Speaker between her legs was a heady thought, and one that served to chase her pleasure that much higher.

Aymeric’s tongue hit a particularly delicious spot within her, and she gasped in pleasure, her back arching against the cold glass. He looked up and smirked at her, his lips glossy from her juices and his eyes dark and wicked, filled with the impression of that feral animal flexing its claws that she loved so much from this usually polished and urbane gentleman. Gods, how she loved seeing him let that animal out – his ideas were so deliciously tempting, and always served to thrill her in the most unexpected of ways. As if cataloguing her response to his movements, he slid one finger into her aching cunt and stimulated that spot once more, and once more she jumped and groaned under his finger. He smiled and dove back down between her thighs, his finger every now and then brushing against _that spot_ , his groan of satisfaction a glorious counterpoint to her moans of pleasure.

She turned her head slightly, the lights from the party below sparkling in her eyes, and smiled once again at her lover’s impressively salacious mind and the reason that they had ended up here on the roof in the first place. She had to admit that she wasn’t too impressed with the thought of coming to this party in the first instance. She had arrived in Ishgard just this morning and had immediately sought out her lover, only to be told that he had a prior engagement on this night that he couldn’t avoid. However, instead of her waiting for him, home alone, he insisted on bringing her along to the party, even though she really couldn’t stand such ridiculous affairs. He just so happened to have a dress ready for her – a flouncy number with frills under the skirts, cut shorter at the front and trailing down to the floor in the back, and with a corset tightly laced on top – which served to curtail her first excuse of not having anything suitable to wear, and so she was finally cajoled into coming along.

Of course, she had been dreadfully bored for almost the entire night, spending most of her time sitting at their table, twirling a fork between her hands and idly thinking about stabbing herself in the gut with it so she wouldn’t have to entertain further small talk from vapid nobles who simply wanted to talk to her so they could casually drop it into conversations in the future. It was about then that Aymeric – who had spent most of the night being drawn into political dialogues with the nobles of the other houses – had caught her expression darkening and had seen the murderous glint in her eye as yet another young noble had tried to draw her into a conversation around _fashion_ , of all things.

Smoothly excusing himself and walking over to where she was furiously gripping the fork and subconsciously stabbing it into the table even as the increasingly nervous young noble eyed her vicious movements, he bowed to the noble and asked for Fink’s attention. The noble almost seemed grateful for Aymeric’s interruption, and fled as Aymeric gently prised the fork from Finks’ furious hand and pulled her up from her seat at the table.

“Come, let us get some fresh air.” He had whispered to her before whisking her out of the room and up to the roof, specifically to this slanted skylight high above the main room of the party, where he had proceeded to lay her against the skylight with care, spreading her legs and doing his utmost to soothe her frayed nerves.

Her attentions turned back to the present with a soft cry as Aymeric slipped a second finger into her. She had to admit that her irritations had almost disappeared, even as his lips found her clit and started to gently suck, keeping the pressure on that sweet spot he had found inside her now soaking cunt with both fingers, drawing forth her orgasm like a skilled predator tempting in their prey. As her pleasure peaked, she thrust her hand into her mouth and bit down to stop her scream from being released into the night, even as Aymeric held her hips down to stop them bucking wildly against the glass and alerting the party below.

As she came down from her high, the stars behind her eyes matching those glittering in the clear Ishgardian sky above them, she felt him lift his head from her thighs, licking his lips of her juices and leaning against the metal frame of the skylight before he started to kiss and nuzzle from her breast up to her neck and back down again.

“Feel better now?” He asked, his voice rough with want as he looked up at her and she nodded dreamily, her vision still slightly blurred and her cunt still quivering wildly. Then she looked up at him and her expression melted any sense of dignity he may have had.

“Feel even better with your cock in my cunt while those snooty Dzemael assholes bore each other senseless below.” Finks smirked, and Aymeric’s eyes lit up as a snarl of need burst from his throat. She grinned at him, spurring him on with a roll of her hips against his formal wear, and he growled again as he flipped her over on the glass with a soft thunk, to stare at the party below as he released himself from his breeches, lining his hard and aching cock up with her spasming cunt.

“Look at them, my sweet, oblivious to our lecherous activities, to the way that we’re dirtying up their windows with our wanton juices.” Aymeric whispered into her ear, leaning over her and staring at the continuous, sinuous interactions of the people at the party below. As if to prove his point he plunged two fingers back into her sodden cunt, and then pulled out her juices and smeared them on the window just above her head. She shuddered at the action, mewling softly, her cunt throbbing at the thought of one them looking up and seeing them above, her bare tit squeezed against the window and her hands grasping and scrabbling against the smooth glass. Her mouth opened wide as Aymeric began to slide his large, hard cock into her waiting cunt, grunting and thrusting as he struggled to get his massive cock all the way into her tight wetness, and then both of them groaned in pleasure as he finally managed to fill her entirely, their hips locked tight together.

“By the fury, you drive me wild Warrior of Light! Your devilish body drags my sordid thoughts down to the depths of hell, only to bring me back into Halone’s grace with your sweet angelic moans.” Aymeric growled as he pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in hard, hilting within her in one single smooth motion that made her cry out in pleasure as her body thumped against the window. She couldn’t help but laugh as everyone remained oblivious to the hard fucking occurring above them; everyone save one, she amended that thought, as she saw hot ice blue eyes snap up at the sound of the soft thump, otherwise lost in the music of the party.

Finks’ eyes glowed as she locked eyes with Estinien, even as she braced herself against the window for Aymeric’s gloriously hard and filling strokes. She swore she saw the dragoon’s eyes darken slightly as he rolled his eyes at their antics, barely visible from this distance but his expression, his whole demeanour, spoke louder than words of his thoughts on the matter. As she continued to watch, gasping at every stroke that her loving Lord Speaker propelled deeper into her stretched and throbbing cunt, she saw Estinien accosted by an agitated noble before he waved impatiently and strode out of the hall below to a nearby balcony, his face like a thundercloud as he glanced back up again at Finks. She gave him a wink – not even sure if he could see such detail – but his resulting frown indicated that he probably did as she saw him mutter under his breath before he disappeared out of sight.

“Our cantankerous dragoon friend may be on his way, my love. We may want to hurry… lest?” Finks finished with a cheeky grin hovering on her lips. Aymeric grunted, his thrusts becoming faster and more insistent as his hand reached around between her legs to find her clit. Finks gasped, her pleasure roaring in her ears once more, the wave reaching a crescendo even as Aymeric’s rhythm stuttered, becoming erratic and furious as they both reached their peak simultaneously. They both just about managed to gulp back their screams of pleasure to avoid unwanted attention as they flowed over the edge of that sumptuous waterfall of gratification. As they both came down from that delicious high, Finks heard a grunt from the side, and looked over, panting, as Estinien leant against the balustrade of the roof, watching their lovemaking with a cocked eyebrow.

“Your cantankerous friend is already here, Warrior of Light.” He replied, a sly grin hovering at the corner of his face even as Aymeric pulled out of Finks, falling back from the skylight and taking Finks with him to cuddle against her as she sat in his lap, suddenly shivering at the cold on the rooftop. Aymeric looked up at his old friend even as his arms wrapped around Finks, stroking her skin and trying to keep her warm, taking soft nibbles at her neck and shoulders as if he couldn’t help but touch her, taste her, at every given opportunity.

“Come, friend, surely you cannot begrudge me a taste of the pleasure that our esteemed Warrior of Light is capable of providing.” Aymeric replied, his rich honeyed voice filled with supressed laughter. Finks smirked and she spread her legs wide, Aymeric’s seed dripping down her leg and Estinien’s eyes darkened in lust, his knuckles turning white on the stone balustrade.

“You can always join in the fun, dragoon.” Finks smirked, and Estinien’s eyes narrowed as Aymeric chuckled behind her.

“By the Fury, you two filthy swiving whoresons’ll be the death of me!” Estinien huffed, his voice gravelled with lust as he finally tore his eyes away.

“I came up here,” Estinien continued, through gritted teeth, “to inform you both to get your asses back down to the party. I’m sick of fielding questions about where our _admired_ Warrior of Light or our _respected_ Lord Speaker have gotten themselves to.”

Aymeric sighed from where he had been worshipping the skin between Fink’s shoulder and neck with his mouth, and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief, passing it to Finks to allow her to clean herself up with a loving smile, even as he removed another and did the same for himself before tucking his now soft cock back into his breeches. Finks cleaned herself up as best she could, then tucked her breast back into the corset and allowed Aymeric to tighten the cords back up again. As he did so, she turned to the window and saw her hair in the reflection, pins loose and her turquoise locks tousled and in disarray – speaking louder than words what had probably occurred – and she sighed.

Estinien noticed the source of her dissatisfaction and immediately strolled over, sitting down with crossed legs directly in front of her and softly pulling out pins and rearranging her hair back into the stunning display it had been before the serious amounts of mussing occurred.

“Estinien! How did you become so good at hairstyling?” Finks gasped, shocked at the competence of his work when he finished putting her hair back into place. She looked up at him and laughed aloud, delighted at the horrified expression on his face as he blushed bright red, his hands frozen in place above her head. Aymeric’s knowing and rolling laughter at Estinien’s embarrassment seemed to pull him out of it, and he dropped his hands, getting up with a grunt and storming off to the edge of the balustrade.

“Oh, you have no idea about how skilled Estinien is when it comes to hairstyles, or gowns, when you get down to it.” Aymeric chortled, and Estinien turned to glare at him.

“Shut up, Aymeric.” He said grumpily, and Aymeric laughed even harder.

“Later then, perhaps.” Aymeric said, glorious blue eyes twinkling as Finks looked at Estinien with a speculative expression on her face.

“Hmm, I’d like that very much, Azure Dragoon.” Finks purred, and Estinien’s shoulders slumped in acquiescence, unable to fight the tone in the Warrior of Light’s voice.

"Very well." Estinien grumbled and Aymeric's laughter became that much more joyous as he stood up, helping Finks up with his usual gentlemanly aplomb.

“Well then, shall we head back to the party before our dear Azure Dragoon pops a blood vessel in stress?” Aymeric said, and Finks laughed, taking him arm and heading for the stairwell even as Estinien harrumphed as he jumped back down to the balcony, leaving only the moon and stars to spot the small soft smile of affection that hovered on his lips.


	12. An Unexpected Liaison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: Food Play  
> Okay, let me throw this one out. I'm not really happy with it, it didn't really go in the direction I wanted it to, I feel that it kind of got away from the prompt quite severely and it's probably the least amount of smut in a smut piece that I ever smutted. That being said, I actually like the dynamic between them so maybe with more practice outside of Kinktober I can do something with these two?
> 
> Also, thanks to Nekonomicon for offering up this pairing - twas such a good idea! <3)
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This has spoilers for the level 65 Culinarian quest, set as it is after that quest takes place.
> 
> Carvallain de Gorgagne/Rhoswen Leach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Alcohol Usage, Food Play (just about), Mention of Violence
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Carvallain walked into the empty Missing Member, home to the Sanguine Sirens, to find their usually feisty Captain pacing back and forth in agitation, obviously unaware of his approach even though she herself had invited him for dinner and a business proposition.

“Thal’s bloody balls, this was a bloody stupid idea.” He heard her mutter under her breath, her eyes darting to the neatly set table in the centre of the hall before she threw her hands up in disgust, quickly changing directions and nearly walking directly into the tall, red-haired Elezen as he stood there, undecided as to what to do.

“I do apologise for my tardiness Captain Rhoswen, if you’ve changed your mind…?” Carvallain asked smoothly as he stood in front of her with a bottle of wine. He gave her a strange look, one of confusion mixed with a hint of exasperation before he started to turn back to the door, feeling very much like this had been a waste of his time.

“NO! I, err, I meant, well, yer here now, we might as well get on with it.” Rhoswen stuttered, before she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly. Carvallain turned back then, a small smile on his lips as he placed the bottle of wine on the table. He had never managed to fluster Rhoswen, and he found that it was quite an appealing thought.

“Very well, then. I brought you a gift, as would be appropriate behaviour for a dinner invitation.” He said, turning the bottle label to face her proudly and watching her face expectantly. She stared at the label and looked back at him with a blank expression.

“Er, very nice. Fancy, is it?” She asked, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rhoswen blushed slightly at his expression, and then clenched her jaw as if she were daring the blush to rise any further on her face. 

“Ye-es. It’s a very rare vintage of Lohmani red, supposedly quite exquisite.” Carvallain added, and Rhoswen shrugged and grabbed a couple of tankards from the side, missing Carvallain’s wince at the drinking implements she bought to the table.

“Well I don’t know about any o’ that fancy shite, most-like tastes o’ vinegar to me, but I’ll give it a try if yer say it’s good. Pour a good glug o’ it right in here, why don’t ye?” Rhoswen said brightly, trying to recover the situation and Carvallain gave her another incredulous look before sighing once more and opening the bottle, almost shuddering as he poured the _very expensive wine_ into the slightly grubby tankards. He took a sip even as he watched Rhoswen gulp it down like cheap ale from the Drowning Wench, barely supressing another shudder. 

“Very well, Captain, I’m to understand that you had a business proposal you wanted to discu– … Is that beet soup and grilled sweetfish? With fresh kaiser rolls, too?!” Carvallain asked, suddenly seeing the food laid out on the table before them, his mouth immediately watering at the delicacies. 

“Yeah. I ‘ad Melkoko and that adventurer everyone’s talking about whip up some fancy grub fer yer- us, I mean. Wanted t’ bury the ‘atchet-like with our rivalries an’ some such shite.” Rhoswen said, clearing her throat as she gestured at the food, still acting in the strangest manner.

“How very kind of you Captain, and most unexpected.” Carvallain said, surprised, as he took a seat at the table and began to immediately dish the soup out into waiting bowls, passing one to her before digging in enthusiastically. Ah hells, it reminded him of home, and he couldn’t help but swallow down the sweet and earthy soup with an unusual lack of decorum. Realising that there was no sound from the other side of the table, he looked up and saw Rhoswen staring at him intently, perched on the edge of her seat with a very thin sheen of perspiration of on her upper lip. Suddenly suspicious of her actions and intent, he cursed himself and stared at the soup spoon in his hand with suspicion.

“This isn’t… By the Twelve woman, you’ve poisoned me, haven’t you?” Carvallian cried in fear, dropping his spoon as he stood up, and Rhoswen also shot up in indignation.

“If I were to kill ye, I’d do fer ye with me gun or me fists! Don’t need no bleedin’ poison to take out a puffy-shirted fop like yerself!” Rhoswen roared, white-knuckled hands clenched by her side.

They stood there looking at each other for a second, both breathing heavily with fire in their eyes, before Rhoswen threw her hands up in the air in disgust as he continued to eye her suspiciously.

“Oh fer fucks sake, I’ll show ye!” Rhoswen cursed, reaching over to the table and drinking the soup he had scooped out for her directly from the bowl in one go. Carvallain watched her, eyes incredulous, even as she tipped the bowl back entirely, a small amount of the red liquid escaping her mouth and trickling down her jaw as she gulped, and suddenly Carvallain was aware of a very different feeling coursing through his veins as he watched the droplet continue its descent down her throat. Suddenly very conscious that they were alone, he cleared his throat a few times, his mouth very dry. He reached for the wine and gulped it down as thirstily as she has when it was first presented to her.

She slammed the empty bowl down on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and glaring at him with simmering rage.

“There – ye happy now?” She demanded, and he couldn’t help but laugh as she thrust her jaw out pugnaciously. Her eyes darkened at his reaction but he waved his hands at her in placation.

“My apologies for over-reacting and for accusing you of such disreputable actions, Rhoswen. Please, let us continue our discussions.” He bowed floridly and then walked over and pulled her chair out for her. She eyed him suspiciously but sat down at the table, picking at a kaiser roll as Carvallain walked around the table and sat down opposite her. He picked up the bottle and poured the rest of it out, half into her tankard and half into his own, suddenly a little more interested in this encounter. 

“Forgive me for asking, but where are your Sanguine Sirens this evening?” He asked as he picked up his spoon and continued to eat, chasing down each sip of the soup with a large gulp of wine. She looked around nervously, then reached for the tankard of wine and took a few large mouthfuls before she finally began to relax a touch.

“I told ‘em to sling their ‘ooks fer the evening. Give us a little privacy.” She said, and he couldn’t help but notice the small smile playing on her lips, barely perceptible if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had been paying entirely too much attention to that particular part of her anatomy. He gulped again, and went to take another mouthful of wine before he realised that his tankard was empty. It seemed that Rhoswen had reached the same conclusion as she frowned at the bottom of her tankard, her face a little flushed from the wine.

“Well bugger me, as nice as that stuff was, it don’t last. ‘ere – how are ye with Blackbelly Whiskey? We found ourselves with a crate o’ the stuff recently. Lemme see if I can dig it out.” Rhoswen got up and swayed ever so slightly, before digging around in a few crates behind her. Bent over as she was, her ass in the air in those ridiculously tight shorts, Carvallain took a good long look and then turned his face, his blush partly do with the alcohol and partly to do with his current _highly distracting_ thoughts.

“Thal’s balls, I can’t find the whiskey, but I did find some Cactus Piss!” Rhoswen cried, a large bottle of slightly yellow liquid in her hand as she stood up in delight. Carvallain groaned, rubbing his face in his hands, before stopping, a vague memory in his mind regarding the foul liquor. He looked at the nearby fruit bowl, an idle plan forming in his head, one entirely unsuited to gentlemen such as himself. Lucky he was a pirate then, he smirked.

“Have you got any glasses, my dear?” He asked, and Rhoswen’s eyes narrowed slightly at the affectionate term. He ignored her entirely, and after studying him for a second, she shrugged and shook her head.

“Reckon Melkoko ‘id ‘em. Ye can drink outta bottle can’t ye, fancy boy?” She asked with a sly grin, ripping the cork out of the bottle with her teeth before taking a swig. “Or are ye too good for the likes of us common folk.” She smirked and proffered him the bottle with a challenge in her eyes.

“Well, when the lady puts it like that, how can I ever refuse?” He replied blithely, once again ignoring her hard stare for his use of honorifics, and he took the bottle from her hand and took a long swig. She watched him carefully, almost as if she were evaluating his ability to take the hard liquor, and when he passed the bottle back to her with nary a cough or grimace, she seemed to nod in approval.

“Tell me something, Rhoswen. Why am I really here?” Carvallain asked as she took another swig, and she nearly spat out the liquid as her eyes bugged out. She took a long appraising glance at him, the alcohol seeming to help loosen both her tongue and her inhibitions as she eyed up the Elezen with a speculative glance.

“Ye tell me summin’ first, fancy boy, an’ then I’ll answer ye question.” She said, and he gestured for her to continue as she passed the bottle back.

“Why’d ye pull me back from th’ fight at Carteneau back then? An’ I ain’t goin’ t’ accept that ye were only followin’ orders.” She asked, her eyes hardening slightly and he sighed, taking a very long swig from the bottle this time.

“Simply put? I didn’t want to see you die, my dear.” He answered, and she blushed slightly even as he held her gaze with his own, not sure if he wanted to reveal all of his real thoughts but also unable to hide the truth fully from showing in his glowing eyes – slightly inebriated as they were.

“And you? Why did you _really_ invite me here?” He asked again, and she blushed slightly.

“I… I ‘ad a mind t’ get ye drunk and then slit yer from gizzards t' groin fer stoppin’ me at Carteneau that time, but I got t’ admit, I may 'ave better plans fer that body of yers.” She purred, eyeing him up openly this time, and then gestured for the bottle once more. He took a quick swig from it, then studied the label before passing it back.

“You know, there’s a very old tradition when drinking this stuff… it’s pretty racy though, maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He said looking at her through his long eyelashes and as if he knew that she couldn’t resist a challenge, she perked up and took a mouthful of the drink, swallowing slowly. He watched her throat contract as she swallowed, and he instinctually gulped himself.

“Ye callin’ me lily-livered? I ain’t no little girl hidin’ behind ‘er skirts. Tell me.” She replied frostily, and he smirked as she stood up, slightly unsteadily, her hands trailing along the table as she took a step closer.

“Better than that, my sweet, why don’t I show you?” He asked standing up as well and closing the gap between them. They stood there, ilms apart, both swaying slightly and breathing heavily, the lust laying heavy in the air and finally crystallising between them.

“I believe it’s termed a ‘body shot’. It’s supposed to heighten the taste of this infernal liquor. Lie down on the table, my dear, and I’ll show you.” He said smoothly, and she cleared a large part of the table down hastily before sitting up on it and watching him expectantly as he took a lemon from the fruit bowl and cut a slice out of it.

“Lie down and hold this in your teeth with the peel facing inwards.” He said, spotting a nearby bowl of salt and bringing it over. She looked at his suspiciously, but lay back on the table on her elbows so she could still watch him, the lemon in her hand, one knee bent with her food on the table, and one leg hanging off the edge.

“I’m warnin’ ye now Carvallain, if yer pullin’ me leg or got some sort o’ trick up yer sleeve –” She started but he waved it away, taking a pinch of salt in one hand.

“Yes, yes, I know. If I tell anyone about this then you’ll cut out my blabbing tongue and have it served in a stew or some such. Consider me thoroughly warned. Now, pop the lemon in your mouth like a good girl, please.” She gave him a hard look but did as he asked, choosing to remain on her elbows.

“Now, let’s see if I can remember… Ah, yes… First, we need some moisture to hold the salt.” He breathed, leaning over her and sliding one thigh between her legs and one hand on the table by her side. He gave her a lingering look as he ran his fingers down her neck, and down her chest, parting her shirt slightly. He gave her a questioning look and she cocked an eyebrow as he bent down towards her.

“May I?” He breathed, his mouth hovering above a now exposed collarbone, and she nodded in acquiescence and then gasped softly as he licked along her skin, and then sprinkled the salt down on her flesh. He leaned back slightly, his eyes hooded in desire as he admired his handiwork.

“Now. First we lick the salt.” He purred, diving back in and running his tongue across the salt he had just laid down on her upper chest, garnering yet another small gasp from the pirate beneath him. He raised his face from her chest, hot clouded eyes meeting each other.

“Then we take a drink.” He said, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, and then he grinned lasciviously down at her.

“And then we suck the fruit.” He finished, whispering, and her eyes widened as he leant in, his lips enclosing around the slice of lemon held in her lips, sucking the flesh of the sour fruit, and feeling her lips on his – just a touch, really – before he took the slice in his mouth and stood back up, finally removing the peel and throwing it down on the table beside her.

“Again?” He asked ever so softly, and she nodded as he cut another slice of lemon and chuckled as she grabbed it eagerly.

This time, as he took the pinch of salt from the small bowl, he decided on a different location, and as she watched with glowing eyes he pushed her shirt up her body, exposing her flat stomach, before laving his tongue across her ribs, almost up to her breasts, before sprinkling the salt down and then immediately devouring it. He then took a quick swig of the liquor before leaning over her once again for the lemon. However, it seemed she was done with at least part of the teasing and this time as he went to take the lemon into his lips, she spat it to the side and instead his lips met hers directly. Their kiss was long and lingering, and as they parted, both were panting slightly.

“I think it’s my turn now.” She breathed, and he smirked as he nodded once, his eyes hot. He stood up and she scrambled off the table. As he took her place she regarded him, and then reached for his shirt and tugged it up over his head until his chest was bare, before pushing him back down onto the table. Amused, he let her undress him and manhandle him down onto the table, and he also lay back on his elbows but with both long legs hanging off the edge and planted on the ground. She cut a slice of the lemon and eagerly passed it to him.

“Salt first, then liquor, then lemon?” She asked, and he nodded, and she gave him a quick grin before clambering up on top of him, her hips meeting his, so she could reach him better. Her hands roamed his chest for a second or two before leaning over him and licking up his pectoral muscle just shy of his nipple – his chest surprisingly built for an Elezen that seemed as slender as he appeared – before laying down a thin sprinkle of salt. He grunted as she licked the salt off his chest, the granules of salt rough on his skin contrasting with the softness of her tongue, and then watched as she took a swig before she dove in and sucked the lemon slice from his lips, this time letting the peel rest in his teeth as she extracted the juices. She leant back up then, the movement of her hips causing him to buck slightly and she purred in response to his inadvertent thrust.

“Mmm… too sour. I’m partial t’ a little more sweetness than that.” She mused, her lips pursed as she looked over to the fruit bowl, before taking a rolanberry out from the bowl and considering it.

“What are you thinking, my dear?” He asked as he spat out the rind of the lemon and watched her with lust-filled eyes.

“I’m thinkin’ o’ creatin’ a new set o’ traditions for these ‘body shots’.” She replied, a twinkle in her eyes before running the fruit from his neck down to his bellybutton, squeezing it to release its juices all over her fingers and his chest as she trailed it down his body. Then she took a large swig of the liquor again and then bent down, licking slowly down the trail of sticky fluid, removing every last drop from his skin. He groaned loudly and his hands moved to her hips as she finished by trailing down the thin line of hair that ran from his bellybutton to beneath his gaskins. As she straightened back up to stare at him in that gloriously strong and defiant manner – the one that, if he were honest, had attracted him to her all those years ago – he grinned and sat up, holding her close to him as he kissed her deeply and passionately, Rhoswen returning the kiss with just as much fervour.

“By the Twelve, my dear, why didn’t we start this earlier? We’ve so much time to catch up on.” He murmured as their lips finally parted, and she grinned at him.

“I don’t know, love, but we’re goin’ t’ need a lot more fruit.” She replied cheekily before catching his lips once more with hers as their unexpected liaison continued throughout the night.


	13. Forays into a New Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Bandaid/Tape/Pasties  
> Also known lovingly by me as the one where Nero invents bandaids in the world of FFXIV. Oh, also
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: Ever so slight spoilers for the Crystal Tower Raid at the end of ARR
> 
> Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Vaginal Penetration, Non-Consensual Drug Use of a kind
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks was barely paying attention to the NOAH meeting occurring at the base of the half-explored Crystal Tower that morning. Their explorations into the structure had been interesting thus far, and while Finks had enjoyed the adventure and was aware of the importance of this study, she just wasn’t able to concentrate while, well, while this infernal _rubbing_ was distracting her so much. Her nipples felt as if they were on fire, and every single movement of her torso caused them to rub against the rough fabric of these new chest wraps – the source of this accursed irritation – and grit her teeth in pain.

She wanted to rip this wrap off her skin – rip all of her clothes of her chest – just so she didn’t have to feel this horrible burning ache, and her hands twitched every now and then as she sat bolt upright at the meeting table, breathing as shallowly as she could to avoid further chafing. She looked around the room as G’raha Tia finished up the meeting, silently breathing a sigh at the potential forthcoming release as everyone got up and started to file out of the tent.

Then her eyes met with Nero’s, who was still sat at the table, watching. He stared at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair and made no attempt at moving.

“So, what’s been ailing you for the past half hour then, Warrior of Light?” He asked coolly, but with his usual smug grin, and Finks squinted at him in annoyance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nero. I’m doing just fine, just thinking is all.” She replied, trying to come off as glib but he obviously wasn’t buying it.

“I’m not sure you’re intellectually capable of thinking for that long, despite your moniker.” Nero smirked and Finks coloured in anger.

“Finks – not Thinks. F, as in ‘Fuck you, you Fucker’.” Finks enunciated and Nero laughed, delighted with her irritation.

“My apologies, my dear Warrior of Light. I didn’t realise that you were so easily annoyed when indisposed, how very interesting.” He said still laughing and she stood up and made to leave, grimacing as her delicate flesh felt like it was tearing against the rough linen of these new wraps.

“Oh come now, we’re on the same side are we not, am I not allowed to ask after the health of a dear colleague?” He called after her, spreading his arms wide as his eyes still glittered with amusement.

“You’ve never been on anyone’s side but your own, _Tribunus_.” She called back as she strode out of the tent, gritting her teeth against the constant pain and her forthcoming headache as she heard him scrambling off his chair to follow after her.

“ _Former_ Tribunus, my dear _F_ inks,” He said, jogging to catch up with her and enunciating the ‘F’ in her name with exacting correctness, “and while you’re technically correct, I still find it in my best interests to help my colleagues with this particular endeavour.”

Finks turned back to glare at him over her shoulder, and then started to walk a little faster before he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She grimaced slightly at the pain, but then stood there, about to cross her arms across her chest but changing her mind at the last second and instead resting her hands on her hips.

“You’re obviously in pain, and you obviously don’t want to talk about it in front of your friends, or acknowledge it to them at all. _We’re_ not friends though, so you don’t need to feel embarrassed around _me_. I mean, what do you care what I _th_ ink?” He asked, arms once again thrown wide as he grinned at her, this time enunciating the ‘th’ as if he was deliberately trying to irritate her.

“I don’t trust you, Nero.” Finks growled even while still considering his offer. It was obvious that she was going to need some help – they had not the time to pause this investigation while she ordered herself some more chest wraps – and the only other person that might be able to help her was Cid; the Gods knew she wasn’t going to have this conversation with _him_.

“And neither should you trust me. However, I might add that I will be the very soul of discretion in this matter, if you require it.” He said, bowing low but keeping his eyes locked on hers for the entire elaborate mannerism. Finks sighed, and rubbed her face, somehow knowing that she was going to regret this, but unsure if she really cared right now.

“Fine then, but you better keep your mouth shut.” She grumbled and he held a hand to his chest, the other to his lips as if to signify his agreement.

“It’s… It’s, uh, chafing.” Finks muttered, fluttering her hands delicately in the direction of her breasts as she glared at him, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks.

“Excuse me, what?” He asked, one eyebrow shooting up in surprise.

“Chafing.” She confirmed, turning her steely gaze on him.

“Chafing?” He repeated, his lips twitching as he was trying to contain his glee.

“Yes, Nero, _chafing_! Do you need your fucking ears cleaned out?” Finks almost shouted, and in the pin drop of a silence that filled the camp as a few of the NOAH assistants had looked up and then immediately turned away with red faces, Nero couldn’t help but grin wide even as he grabbed Finks’ elbow and pulled her away from the centre of the camp. Tugging the blushing, horrified Warrior of Light over to a concealed nook underneath the massive crystal tower above them, he pushed her against a wall and then loomed over her, chuckling even as she shoved him back, her embarrassment replaced with a seething anger and… something else, maybe, as he returned to loom over her with his arm leisurely resting against the crystal overhang above her head.

“Come, my dear Finks,” he murmured quietly, “I’ll need to know the _exact nature_ of the problem in order to come up with a solution.” His hand trailed down her shirt, looking for askance from the Warrior of Light as she nodded in response and checking their privacy before he continued to gently caress down with skilled fingers until he ran them across the fabric of the chest wrap and winced. His fingers dipped just that little bit further, softly rubbing the tops of her breasts before removing his hand and rubbing it across his chin in thought.

“I see the issue, my dear. New chest wraps I take it? The fabric choice is atrocious; may be better if given time to soften with multiple washes, but we obviously don’t have that option available to us right now, given the circumstances. I guess you could simply go to the conjurers in camp but given the roughness of that fabric, you’d have to go back every night to get your _nipples soothed_ , and I don’t think you’d care for that.”

Nero had returned to softly stroking the tops of her breasts as he remained deep in thought, and Finks had an idle thought of stopping him but the sensation was pleasant, and the way he almost purred ‘nipples soothed’ was enough to get her just on the right side of moist.

“Yeah I have some balms that can help with the side-effects, but I need something that will prevent the problem, and fast.” Finks confirmed, one of her hands tracing up the arm he held above her head and finally coming to rest on his muscled forearm as her other hand reached out and rested on the bicep of the arm still caressing her, pulling him ever so slightly closer as he continued to brush his fingers against her décolletage above her chest wrap. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her actions, but stepped in a little closer as his breathing became a touch more rapid, his eyes now firmly locked on her face, drinking in her reaction as her lips parted slightly under the soft barrage of sensations.

“Hmm… an animal glue would work but probably too rough on the skin. We need it to come off easily too, presumably. Fish glue maybe? Softer on the skin but the smell would probably… No.” Nero continued to mutter to himself as his hands dipped again below her chest wrap, his dextrous fingers on her pliant skin, still intently watching her features as she felt her eyelids flutter closed for a second. He paused his muttering for a second, just watching her reactions, his breath coming more rapidly as he bent his head down closer to hers even as she turned her face up to his.

“I understand now why others have considered you so… captivating…” Nero muttered, his eyes flicking to Fink’s lips as they moved closer still.

“A compliment, Nero?” She whispered archly, grinning in mock surprise even as his eyes smouldered.

“Perish the thought.” He replied, his utterance no more than a breath as their lips almost touched, the air between them thick with unspoken want. They were paused there, so close, for half a second before Cid’s voice rang out in the camp behind them and Finks turned her head, stamping her foot as Nero slammed his fist into the crystal above her, his face turning to the heavens as a low growl of frustration ripped out from his throat. He eased himself away from Finks regretfully, and she smiled ruefully as she rearranged her shirt.

“Come to my quarters tonight after sun-down. I’ll have something ready by then to help your little problem.” Nero said, his voice still somewhat gravelly and hoarse with lust, then he turned and walked away as he went to find his old friend and rival.

“Horn Glue? Maybe when mixed with some starch… That should allow a soft enough bond…” Finks listened to him mutter as he retreated, a small smile on her lips as she considered this peculiar turn of events even as she internally cursed her white-haired friend for his untimely interruption.

* * *

It was about an hour after sundown when Finks found herself outside the tent that Nero had set up a little bit away from the rest of the camp. She shivered slightly in the soft cotton chemise she wore over a simple pair of leggings, not wanting to pull her coat closer over her chest given the current situation. The simple cotton top and the balms she had massaged into her sore nipples had helped somewhat, but one more day of this and she would be likely to walk away from the exploration of the crystal tower in favour of finding revenge on the Ul’dahn merchant who had sold her these wraps in the first place.

She scratched at the tough canvas of the tent to signal her presence, and heard a few muffled sounds from the other side.

“Enter.” Nero finally called, and she undid the bindings to the entrance, entering the surprisingly warm tent before retying the bindings and looking around the rather spacious area. That is, spacious if you didn’t consider the clutter.

Most of the tent was taken up by a rather large table at which Nero currently sat, with a full alchemy set, piles of papers and open books in and amongst all of the glassware. Various jars and pots lined the back edge of the table, piled up messily on racks, looking for all the world like they would fall given a light breeze. The rest of the room was no better, more papers and books spread out, some perilously close to the small brazier that was burning merrily in the corner. His bed – a rather larger than usual cot, able to easily fit three bodies – also wasn’t immune to the endless reams of paperwork that seemed to rest on every available surface, with a small hole in the pile free for what Finks assumed was his resting place, if indeed he did ever sleep.

“I thought you’d be neater.” She said as she looked around for somewhere to sit, and he grunted in reply, still checking a small strip of fabric under the light from a lamp on his desk as he replied.

“A wise man once said that a cluttered desk was the sign of a genius. I just take it a step further, my dear Finks.” He finally turned to look at her, and he took in her change of clothes in one sweep of his eyes, a smug appreciative grin on his face.

“Sit down, make yourself at home, we’ll be here for a while.” He said then, turning back to the table for a second as he placed the final strip of fabric on a wood board already containing several other small strips of cloth on it. Finks looked around, trying to find a safe place to sit before shrugging and pushing a bunch of books to the side on his cot. She sat down, and removed her coat in the warmth of the tent, waiting for Nero to finish his business, idly opening and reading one of the books to her side.

“And with that, I think we’re ready for the experiment!” He finally exclaimed after a few minutes of further work on the small strips of fabric, and he turned to her with expectant jubilation on his face, only for it to change into exasperation at her blank face.

“Oh please, _F_ inks,” He sighed, enunciating the ‘F’ in her name once more in that way that irritated her so much, “we’re here to solve your little problem are we not? You could at least seem a little more enthusiastic about this.”

“My enthusiasm will be for the solution, not the process, Nero.” She replied tartly, and he sighed, almost as if he were disappointed in her. She didn’t care.

“Well I guess they didn’t hire you for your brains. More of a blunt force object really, just nod and go where they tell you like a good little Warrior of Light.” He sighed and Finks snorted at that, privately admitting that he was closer to the bone than anyone else would care to admit, at least in her presence.

“Shall we commence then? Lie down and take off your top. I can’t very well treat the problem or offer a solution if I can’t see the affected area. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t act improper in any way.” Nero declared, bringing the small strips of fabric over to the bed along with the lamp. Finks snorted at that last line as she pulled her top off over her head, staying upright for a second as Nero couldn’t help but drink her in, basking in her form, his eyes salacious and drifting over her curves lazily.

“Well that takes away half the fun.” Finks supplied cheekily before lying down on his bed, her turquoise hair spreading out over his pillows. She brought her hands up above her head and smiled at his harsh intake of breath as she pushed her chest up, arching her back slightly.

“You’re quite the minx, aren’t you?” He breathed, still watching her through narrowed eyes, only the slight shake of the lamplight in his hands betraying his lust. He put the lamp down on the floor, the low angle casting hard shadows on the ceiling of the canvas tent, contrasted by the soft orange light provided by the brazier, and his hand touched her abdomen, large delicate hands splayed on her skin making her jump at the contact.

“Cold hands.” Finks murmured, trying to explain away the shock of levin that ran through her at his touch. He grunted in reply, a sly smile on his lip. His fingers caressed up to just under one of her breasts, gently rubbing back and forth as he leant over and took a closer look at one of her nipples.

“Mmm... the irritation seems to have calmed down. What did you use?”

“An unguent provided by the conjurers for sunburn. It helps somewhat, it’s not so bad right now.” She replied as he continued to run his fingers across her skin, the tips of his fingers beating a soft staccato and a gasp loosened from her lips as he delicately brushed a finger across one of her nipples.

“And how long ago did you apply it?” He asked, his voice somewhat clinical even as his fingers brushed against her other nipple and she gasped again, her body reaching in to his touch.

“Hah… about a bell ago.” She replied, stuttering slightly as he continued to gently stroke and caress her skin with a delicacy that felt entirely too pleasurable.

“Still sensitive, that’s good.” He whispered, his voice slightly gravelled and his breathing speeding up just a touch. He selected one of the small pieces of fabric on the wooden board, and gently laid it down on one of her nipples, pressing his fingers over it to hold it down even as Finks gasped at the immediate cooling sensation it provided. He removed his fingers, and tugged at one corner, and Finks looked down to see that it had stuck to her nipple quite well.

“Wha… what makes it cold like that?” Finks breathed, panting slightly at the continued cool sensation.

“Aloe, my dear. Mixed with a specifically gentle horn glue and starch glue, plus some… other things… soaked into one side of the doubled over fabric in order to provide maximum cooling and refreshing sensation, whilst also ensuring that it will remain in place during your exertions.” He replied, selecting another strip and placing it over her second nipple.

“A slightly different formulation on this one. More aloe, less glue. I want to see whether the glue will still work as intended.” He remarked as he pressed down lightly once more. This one made her groan as it felt even cooler than the first, and he hummed in appreciation as he ensured it was stuck down before looking at the other strips on the board and then standing up to lay the board back on the desk. Finks leant up on her elbows, looking at the strips and prodding them, teasing the edge of one to see just how stuck it was. It certainly wasn’t going to move that easily, but she wondered how it would react to sweat or rough movements. It had started to tingle in a deliciously pleasant way, making her feel somewhat more flushed than usual, and she began to get somewhat suspicious even as she felt herself starting to moisten at the pleasurable sensations under the plaster.

She grinned as she considered it, and even as Nero had his back to her, making some notes in a book, she stepped out of the bed and wiggled her leggings and boots off her legs before stepping silently up behind the Garlean and then pressing her body up against him. As she thought, the pressure on the sticky fabric across her nipples intensified the coolness and the tingling sensations, and she gasped at the feeling. He looked over his shoulder at her even as her hands roamed, feeling across his surprisingly muscular chest and arms and then reaching to grab his pert butt, grinning as he made a squeak of surprise.

“What are you doing, my dear?” He asked suspiciously and Finks grinned mischievously.

“Trust me.” She purred and turned him around to face her, pulling his shirt off his head.

“Not on your li–” He started but then groaned in desire as Finks licked across his bare chest, one hand fondling his bulge through his leather trousers. As she licked, her hand was busy behind him, looking for the sticky fabrics on the board. She found one, picked it up, and as her tongue left his hard chest she grinned and slapped one down on his nipple. He gasped as she pressed it down firmly and as he was distracted she grabbed another and pasted it down onto his other nipple.

“No…” He said in a strangled tone, and then shuddered strangely. Finks continued to run one of her hands over his body as her other one continued to stroke and outline his growing cock, now straining at the leather. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes, and the heat in his own furious glare matched her own. They stood there for a few seconds, each breathing heavily, eyes on lips, the tension continuing to grow between them as an extension of this morning’s liaison. Then, as if they both couldn’t hold it any further, their lips crashed together and suddenly they were exploring and discovering each other, the taste, the feel, the touch, and it make Finks burn all the hotter. Fierce and impatient, they continued to consume each other’s mouths, biting and nipping, each only chasing their own pleasure with no thought or care for the other. Finks was the first to pull away, breathing heavily and moving her head back even as Nero tried to pull her back in for another taste with a strangled whine.

“So Nero, care to tell me what else you put in this formulation of yours?” She asked even as he looked down at her, his eyes dark with lust as his hands were at her naked body, delicate fingers suddenly all over her – in her hair, running down her back, spreading across her abdomen, grasping an ass cheek.

“Proprietary information, I couldn’t possibly say.” He smirked roughly, even as he continued trying to catch her mouth with his own, his hands still grabbing and pulling at her body, small groans and growls as she rolled herself against his body, her own moans joining his in counterpart. She continued to stroke his hard cock through his pants, feeling and enjoying his touch for a few seconds longer before dropping to her knees, undoing the bindings of his trousers and pulling them down to his ankles.

His hands twirled in her hair as she took one long lick up his shaft, one hand holding him steady as the other reached down and cupped his pendulous balls. He groaned, hips twitching, as she took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard, tasting his pre-cum as he hissed in pleasure.

“Fuck!” He cursed, and she removed her mouth from his cock, holding him in place with her other hand.

“Are you sure you can’t share? As we’re both now test subjects it may be worth telling the truth. I mean, whatever is coursing through my veins is now also coursing through yours.” Finks asked again, holding him in place with surprising strength as he tried to get her to move, to stroke, to do anything other than hold him still in her hands.

“Just, ah, just aloe and glue, Warrior of Light. Fuck! I s… swear… please…” He moaned and she reached forward and took his cock once more into her mouth, this time diving down until her lips were halfway down his fat shaft. He groaned once more and his hands went to the back of her head, lightly holding her in place.

Just at that point there was a scratching at the tent door and they both froze as Cid’s voice called out. Finks giggled even as she had her lips wrapped around his cock and he groaned at the sensation of her throat convulsing in laughter around him.

“Nero? It’s me, Cid. Can I come in? I wanted to check some of your calculations from earlier, seems they might be a little off.” Cid asked, his voice muffled through the thick canvas.

“Cid, can this wait? I’m a little indisposed at present.” Nero called out, making a small choking sound as Finks looked up at him and then swallowed further, deep throating him until her lips rested at his base and his pubes tickled her nose. He growled, looking down at her with an incredulous stare as she then started to pull slowly back off him entirely, only a small line of spittle connecting her lips to his cock, before she swallowed him whole once more. He made a strangled little cry, shoving his hand in his mouth to stop the sound escaping as he looked down at her angrily.

“It won’t take long Nero, just five minutes or so.” Cid continued and Nero looked to the ceiling of the tent in exasperation even as Finks started to hum slightly at the base of his cock, her fingers starting to dexterously play with his balls and his legs shook with the pressure of remaining standing in the wake of his forthcoming orgasm.

“Fuck off, Cid!” Nero roared, even as Finks couldn’t help but start laughing at his frustration. There was a pregnant pause in the air, as Cid finally seemed to realise what may be occurring when he heard the muffled female laughter, and the longer pause stretched to embarrassment, even as Finks once more pulled Nero’s dick out of her mouth only to pierce herself back onto it suddenly and viciously, causing Nero to groan loudly, gritting his teeth and his muscles locking as he was unable to stop his orgasm flooding into her mouth, pumping once, twice, before he sighed loudly with a strangely frustrated satisfaction.

“Ah, yes, right, it can wait until morning… er, afternoon… whenever you’re ready.” Cid stuttered and then they heard footsteps shuffling away from the tent as Finks removed her mouth and fell back onto the floor in fits of laughter. Nero looked at her darkly, shaking his head at the hyur before removing his trousers from his ankles and then bending down and picking her up bodily, kicking books off the cot before throwing her down onto it, still giggling. She stopped with a gasp, however, when she felt his cock, still hard, against her wet cunt lips as he settled himself between her legs.

“You, my dear, are going to be soundly punished for your behaviour.” He growled, and Finks looked up at him with lust shining in her eyes.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Nero tol Scaeva.” She replied, arching her back as he trailed his tongue down her neck. He grinned at her, but not before she grinned back, suddenly flexing her body and rolling him over so she now straddled him, pinning his arms above his head as she rolled her aching folds up his still hard penis, drawing the most beautiful and yearning groan from his lips.

“I’m starting to realise what you might have added to this formulation,” She leant down and whispered into his ear before taking a nibble at his lobe, causing another groan to emanate from deep within. “So you might as well tell the whole truth.” She breathed again, her hips rolling to evade his attempts at trying to catch her cunt with his rock hard cock.

“It’s… uh… ah fuck… con… concentrated mudpuppy liver… known aphrodisiac… very strong formulation… was… supposed to… ah! Make you... last longer... be... more aroused...” The last word of his was choked out as she let him finally catch her, and slowly thrust herself down onto his shaft until he was buried in her fully.

“So now we both have this aphrodisiac,” Finks started to ask, letting go of his hands as she steadied herself on his chest, “does that mean–?” She started but then gasped as Nero grabbed her hips hard, looking deeply into her lust filled eyes with ones burning with just as much desire of his own.

“That this is going to be a _very long night_.” He finished, bucking up into her with a growl as she moaned in pleasure – a pleasure that was going to last into the early hours of the morning, thanks to this little experiment gone wrong. In fairness, neither of them seemed inclined to mind, if their continuous and loud howls were to be believed.


	14. A Place to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: Paizuri  
> The one where Aymeric and Finks start to expand Estinien's horizon somewhat...
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel x Estinien Wyrmblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Paizuri, Cum-Swallowing
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

“What? Not even _once_?” Finks asked of the Azure Dragoon, her eyes wide with shock, even as she heard a soft chuckle from Aymeric behind her.

“Apologies if my experience is not as _wide-ranging_ as yours, Warrior of Light.” Estinien growled sarcastically, a touch of sullenness in his voice as he stood at the foot of the bed, naked, and with his arms crossed over his chest with a strangely vulnerable defensiveness.

“Now, now, Estinien, no need to get snippy.” Aymeric replied with his smooth-as-butter voice and Estinien grunted in reply, looking away as he blushed ever so slightly.

The three of them were naked in Aymeric’s chambers after that dreadfully dull House Dzemael party, Estinien having joined them not even a bell ago. Finks lay in Aymeric’s arms in the bed, lying against his strong chest and feeling him semi-hard and pressing against the small of her back as his fingers traced patterns up and down her arms, shoulders and neck. She loved the way she felt in his arms, the way he made her feel worshipped and loved – not as the Warrior of Light, but as the slightly too scarred, filthy-minded, emotionally stunted scrappy little killer that she actually was – and the way that he didn’t seem to be able to get enough of her made her just as wild. He had lifted his head from her neck and shoulder, where he had been kissing and nibbling on every inch of soft flesh that he had found there, to reprimand Estinien, and Finks reached a hand back to stop him from continuing his defence as she gave the slightly embarrassed Dragoon a long appraising look.

“Would you like to try it, Estinien? I have two pillowed breasts here that would love to have your massively thick dick resting between them.” Finks asked softly, arching her chest forward to thrust her tits out at Estinien. He paled slightly, even as his eyes filled with lust at the idea.

“I… I’d like that… Only if Aymeric wouldn’t mind?” He asked, looking at his friend, who chuckled, his hands going around Finks’ arms to hold her back gently but with some measure of strength behind it – just in case.

“It’s not my decision to make, my friend.” Aymeric said, laughter in his eyes as he tried to soothe the tension that had sprung up in Finks’ body.

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you that it’s my body, and I’ll tit-wank, fuck and suck whoever I damn well please, Dragoon!” Finks roared, and Aymeric blanched at the loudness of her voice – idly thinking of his poor servants – even as Estinien blushed even deeper.

“… Very well.” Estinien replied quietly in the silence that followed and Finks, her jaw still working in anger, nodded shortly.

“Great. Now that’s settled, get over here and nestle that lovely fat cock of yours between my breasts. Aymeric, the oil if you please?” Aymeric nodded and leant over to the bedside table as Estinien kneeled on the bed, somewhat apologetically shuffling up until his knees were either side of Finks’ hips, between her and Aymeric’s thighs. He gently rested his already hard cock on her breasts, a lip caught between his teeth as he looked nervously down at her.

“Like this?” He asked, trying to make his voice sounds gruff but not able to entirely hide his anxiety. Finks nodded at him once, softly reaching up to stroke his face soothingly, and then took the oil from Aymeric’s proffered hand. She opened the bottle as Aymeric reached around and pulled Finks’ breasts together around Estinien’s cock, leaving a small channel for Finks to pour a few dribbles of oil from the bottle.

“I think you’ll enjoy this experience, Estinien.” Aymeric promised as he used Finks’ breasts to rub the oil into his friend’s hard cock, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Finks’ pert nipples, drawing a groan from both of them. Finks’ hands came up to join Aymeric’s on her breasts, and they intertwined their fingers as they both continued to move her large mounds back and forth against Estinien’s hard shaft, both delighting in the groans they were able to pull from Estinien’s lungs. Estinien grabbed hold of Finks’ shoulders to steady himself as Finks and Aymeric continued to thrust his cock between her breasts, and Finks removed her hands trusting Aymeric to still pleasure his oldest friend with her body as she instead placed one hand on Estinien’s toned ass, pulling him in, as the other hand reached between his legs, fingers tickling and lightly tugging on his balls as she heard his sharp intake of breath, followed by a low growl. Suddenly his hands were now on her breasts alongside Aymeric’s, and he was thrusting into Fink’s oily breasts as his pleasure rose.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me about _this_?” Estinien growled at Aymeric, and she could feel Aymeric’s honey-smooth chuckle echo through his chest to her back, even as she felt his cock come to attention behind her at their continued ministrations and the way her movements caused her to roll against him as her breasts were delightfully manhandled by her two lovers.

“You’ve always been about your duty, my friend. On the few occasions you have deigned to join me at the House of Snowflakes, you've always seemed too preoccupied to do anything more than fuck them, and then leave. The ladies I’d organised for you there were all mightily disappointed at that.” Aymeric explained calmly, the tiniest hint of gravel in his voice belying his own lust and Finks raised an eyebrow at Estinien, even as he grunted and thrust again, shuddering as Finks found a particularly sensitive spot between his balls and his asshole and stroked it lightly a few times.

“Fuck! Well… I didn’t know such opportunities were on offer.” Estinien growled, and his thrusts sped up slightly as his hands became a little tighter around Aymeric’s hands on her breasts. Finks looked down, to find that Estinien’s cock was just in range when he thrust through, and so it was that the next time the head of his cock parted her breasts, she bent down and sucked it into her mouth, drawing the most delicious howl from the Azure Dragoon as she felt Aymeric’s growl of lust through his chest at the beautiful sight.

Finks kept her mouth on him as much as she could, even as she felt his movements become more erratic in the wake of his forthcoming orgasm and one final thrust seemed to be all it took for him to fill her mouth with his plentiful seed, moaning as she felt it warm in her mouth and him softening between her lips, the thick length of him still surrounded by her breasts. She was about to swallow when she felt Aymeric’s hand lightly around her throat and chin, turning her to face him even as his blue eyes sparkled in lust.

“Kiss me, my love.” He growled and she immediately smiled and kissed Aymeric, allowing Estinien’s seed to dribble into her lover’s mouth as their tongues intertwined around his ejaculate. She felt Estinien’s cock twitch as it nestled on her chest, even as he groaned in lust at what he was seeing.

“Is there no limit to your depravity?” He growled at the sight of his oldest friend and his newest lover sharing his seed between their open mouths. They finally pulled apart, both swallowing his cum and smiling as they stared into each other’s eyes with love and lust before turning back to Estinien.

“Good question. Let’s see if we can find out.” Finks replied, her eyes hot with lust as she grabbed for Estinien and pulled him down for a kiss, the taste of him still on her lips as they continued on in their night of passionate deviance.


	15. An Accidental Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15: Striptease  
> Okay so this is the first time I've drifted from Cinnamon's list, mainly because I felt that pet play wouldn't suit Finks given her background and I didn't have another idea that would be respectful to the kink. So, I replaced it with Striptease (there may be other replacements too, just to be aware), and I feel happier with this swap. It also allowed me to write the 'bathhouse incident' mentioned in Prompt #4 (Another Life), so happy days!
> 
> f!WoL x Thancred Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Striptease, Explicit Language, ever so slight amount of Vaginal Fingering 
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Thancred slid down further into the hot water, feeling his muscles start to finally relax after the gruelling day he had experienced. In some ways, after Finks had left the city on her envoy mission, the streets of Ul’dah had gotten a touch more dangerous – as if her very presence had soothed the city somewhat. It had certainly made his life a little more exciting, albeit he had missed trailing after the tenacious turquoise haired adventurer, especially after that incident in Pearl Lane. As always seemed to be the case recently, his mind had drifted unwittingly to Finks, and he let his head drop to the edge of the tub beneath him, slinking further into the water at his lack of control.

He looked up at the light brown stone of the public bathhouse under the city of Ul’dah, watching the steam rise to the ceiling in small wisps and swirls from the hot water, feeling the knots ease and determined to stay until his muscles felt like jelly and his fingertips were pruned. Away from the large public section of the bathhouse and in one the smaller private bath areas that he was currently soaking in, he wondered if he could just book another hour and melt away completely, but shook his head lightly as soon as the thought popped into his head.

As much as he would like to, he couldn’t stay here. He had things to do; Minfilia and the others were counting on him, and he couldn’t be spending all of his time moon-eyed over some adventurer, even if she did have the echo like Minfilia, even if she had been at every major incident to happen in the past three months, even if she managed to push every single one of his buttons in every single encounter that they’d had so far. Just thinking about her – in any context – made his mind automatically flash back to not only Pearl Lane, but also to the Moonfire Faire and their dance, if you could even call it that. Gods, that woman was exasperating in the most pleasing of ways.

And as if thinking of her had summoned her, Thancred raised his head to find Finks standing opposite him at the edge of the bath, looking at him with something close to shock. He sat up a little straighter in the bath, wiping his eyes as the steam ebbed and flowed between them, wondering if she were actually a dream that his overactive imagination had conjured up, but when he removed his hands from his eyes she still stood there.

“Really Thancred? You’ll follow me even _here_?” Finks asked irritated, hand on hip and the other grasping her bag and a large towel. He blinked once, and then sunk a little lower into the large tub.

“May I remind you that _you’re_ the one that’s walked in on _me_ , on this particular occasion?” He replied, slightly tartly, and Finks opened her mouth as if she was about to respond, but instead shut it again and gave him a smouldering look.

“Fine, then.” She said, a slight smirk on her lips and dropped her bag and towel to the floor, and Thancred’s eyes widened, and then he settled in for a show, his arms spread out across the edge of the tub, his eyes glinting with equal amounts of lust and amusement.

She started with peeling off her shirt, already slightly damp with the hot steam that permeated the large room. As it came off above her head, leaving only her chest wrap across her large breasts, Thancred took in a soft breath and felt himself harden slightly under the water. She dropped her shirt onto her bag, and then let her hands flutter up to her chest wrap with a small smile before she then dragged her hands down her sides to her hips instead, pulling down slightly on the simple leggings she had worn to the bathhouse, running her fingers under the waistband and turning slightly to the side before bending from the waist as she pulled her leggings slowly down, rolling the fabric across her already perspiring skin, her ass high up in the air as she continued to watch him with those sultry eyes.

Thancred took a deep breath, and then another one as the first hadn’t seemed to give him enough air to be able to breathe. There wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before at the Moonfire Faire when she had been in her swimsuit, but the sheer sensuality that she exuded here was something else, and he felt himself grow fully hard as she delicately stepped out of her leggings and draped them across her bag on top of her shirt, turning back to face him once more with one smooth motion.

“Like what you see?” She breathed as her hands once again travelled up her body, leaving trails in the thin sheen of perspiration as small rivulets formed in the wake of her fingers. Thancred breathed out, resisting the urge to slip a hand under the water as her hands continued to feather and stroke across her skin, her hips grinding slightly as she touched herself.

“I certainly do.” He replied, a slight hitch in his voice as she ran her hands over her chest wrap, pushing her breasts slowly together for a second or two as she leant forward. Thancred couldn’t help but let out a slight groan, and she smiled as she heard his exhalation. She reached to the tie at the back of her chest wrap and slowly untied it from her chest, covering herself with her hands as she dropped the small piece of fabric onto her bag, giving him a seductive smile. His breath hitched once more, his arms twitching slightly at the force from keeping them calmly on the edge of the tub instead of immediately reaching out to touch her, grab her, _pleasure_ her. He enjoyed this game of theirs for sure, but he had to admit that she played it better than many that had come before – and that fact alone made him burn with desire.

As if she could see his barely contained restraint, she dropped her hand from her breasts, revealing large globes topped with pinkish brown nipples, pert and ripe for the taste. He groaned audibly this time, his fingers twitching once more as he held himself back with slightly gritted teeth, even as he knew what was coming next. He took another deep breath, his eyes dark with want, and hers glittered in return, one hand slowly reaching up between her breasts to rest at the base of her neck, the other inching down her stomach ever so slowly, her fingers finally slipping under the tiny piece of fabric covering her core. 

He could feel her arousal, and it seemed more personal than it would otherwise have been with vague metaphors or other flowery descriptions. It was visceral – like the time in Pearl Lane, or at the Moonfire Faire – an actual connection that linked their lust, amplifying it in a way that had him panting with need as he felt her _wetness_ as if it were somehow his own. He growled at that feeling, and her smile became wider. She was doing _something_ – manipulating the power of the echo in some way – and it drove him wild. He felt her dip her fingers briefly into her core, both of them groaning at the sensation, before she pulled her hand out, bringing her other hand down to once again slide her smalls off her hips with aching slowness.

Dropping them on the floor as she stepped out of them, she stood there for a second, fully naked and allowing him to drink her all in. He felt his aching shaft throb at the sight of her, and then she was stepping into the tub, sitting herself on the small benches within the hot water with her arms also spread wide across the edge, almost exactly opposite him.

“Well now.” He smirked, and her expression mirrored his own.

“Indeed.” She replied, and they grinned at each for maybe two beats of their hearts before Thancred stood up, the water reaching to his hips and showing off his muscled chest, and the treasure trail – that small line of white hair that led from his belly button to below the water line. The lithe muscles in his arms and chest flexed as he waded through the water towards her, determined and aching with desire, and she continued to stare with appreciation, not making a move as he stalked towards her.

As he reached her, he sunk once more beneath the water, his knees on the bench on either side of her hips, straddling her, his hands reaching out to grip the edge of the tub just above her own outstretched arms and his face inches from her own. They remained there, for a second, not touching but just breathing in the same air and relishing the levin sparks that jumped between them. Finks made a small whimper noise that ran through Thancred and made him shudder, and just as they moved in just an ilm closer, they heard a shocked gasp and both looked over to see the bathhouse attendant standing there, hands to her mouth at the scene before her.

Taking a look at Finks, her chagrined expression matching his own, he dropped his head and pulled back, standing once more in the water and drawing another gasp from the attendant.

“Oh, no, no, no, this will never do. Sir, you should have vacated this bath at least 15 minutes ago. I’ll have to ask you to leave right away! We can’t have this, oh no, this is so bad!” The attendant spluttered, her cheeks blushing bright red as she turned her face away from Thancred’s naked form.

“Well surely if the lady here doesn’t mind my presence?” He asked and Finks looked up at him, still having not moved, a smug smile on her face as she said nothing in the affirmative. He groaned, recognising that expression and realised that he was outnumbered, outfoxed once again. He looked at Finks with a hard stare even as she gave him an impish grin in return, and he sighed and stepped out of the tub.

Standing by the side, dripping wet and with hands on his hips, he was at least gratified to see Finks eye him up slowly, a look of appreciative want on her face as her eyes alighted on his still hard shaft, her mouth dropping open a touch, and he smirked once more, leisurely walking over to his towel and swinging it over his shoulder as he motioned for the attendant to show him out, feeling Finks’ eyes on his toned ass the entire way.


	16. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: Oral/Deep Throat  
> Ahh I do so love Finks and Aymeric together... Did you notice that? I thought I noticed you noticing...
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Deep Throating
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks sat in Aymeric’s lap in his office, idly playing with the folds of fabric around his armour as he stroked her back and ass through her own armour, both of them kissing slowly and deeply with a passion that seemed infinite. She had just arrived back in Ishgard and had sought him out immediately, pointed to his office with a knowing smile and wink from Lucia.

“By the Fury I’ve missed you, my love.” He breathed as they came up for air.

“Less talking, more kissing.” Finks demanded in reply, and he laughed even as she whimpered, catching his bottom lip in her teeth and pulling slightly before diving in for another breathless kiss. This one continued on for almost a minute, tongues entwined and lips glued together before Aymeric finally, regretfully, pulled them apart.

“As much as I would like to continue this for the _rest of my fucking life_ – I do have responsibilities to maintain, and talking of such I have a meeting with the representative of the First Dicasterial Observatorium of Aetherial and Astrological Phenomena in about one minute.” Aymeric said regretfully, and Finks made another small whimper which was enough to get Aymeric arms to tighten around her in raw want, a low growl leaving his lips.

“Not Forlemort is it? Oh Gods, it is, isn’t it?” Finks asked, and the expression on Aymeric’s face said it all. Finks groaned, but then her expression changed from exasperation into one infinitely more mischievous, and Aymeric narrowed his eyes even as there was a knock on the door. Finks gave him one quick kiss, and then slid under his desk before he could stop her.

“What are you about?” He hissed as he rearranged his clothing, and she just winked at him.

“Getting you back for that stunt you pulled at the Alliance meeting.” She whispered, even as he stood up and cleared his throat.

“Enter.” He called out clearly, but not before giving her a hard glare. She heard footsteps, and then Lucia’s voice.

“My Lord, Master Forlemort has arrived for your meeting. Ah, where… my apologies my Lord, I’ll leave the _two_ of you alone.”

“Thank you Lucia.” Aymeric’s voice responded, and then further mailed footsteps – Finks assumed it was Lucia leaving. Gods knew she’d have to fill in her friend later – Lucia was always so amused by their activities, even if she declined to participate. 

“Ah, Ser Aymeric, thank you for meeting with me at such short notice.” The warbling voice of the Chief Astrologian at the Observatorium piped up, and Finks frowned at the thought of the small-minded annoying man. She looked up and saw Aymeric bade him sit before he took his own chair, pulling it slightly under the desk and looking down to see Finks’ green eyes gleaming at him from the dark.

She let him get settled and start the conversation – something about funds for the Observatorium’s continued investigation into the dimming of the dragon star or something – until she felt that he might have just about forgotten that she was there.

And then she felt him tense as her hands followed up his legs, pulling his robes up as her hands reached his thighs, reaching under his armour and releasing his rapidly hardening cock from under the folds of fabric and metal, straining to keep sounds to a minimum. She felt him squirm, not sure if he was trying to help her or hinder her, but in either case she managed to free him from his clothes, and as she held him in her hands, gliding down to the base only to take a firmer hold and pulling lightly up, she felt him stutter slightly in his conversation.

“A… As you’re very much aware, Master Forlemort, funds are currently limited, and I’d rather any extraneous funds were reserved for the Restoration of Ishgard. I’m sure you can understand our current situation.” Aymeric recovered, taking a quick peek down and giving Finks a glare. She looked up at him with an angelic expression on her face even as she hovered over his now hard shaft, mouth poised about an ilm or two above his head. He shook his head slightly, eyes wide and pleading, and she just grinned and motioned for him to continue.

“Is something the matter, Ser?” The old man asked irritably and Aymeric looked up, clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly.

“I do apologise, Master Forlemort, something I ate no dou–!” Aymeric stared to apologise and then covered up his gasp with a cough as Finks chose that exact moment to bob her head lightly down onto the head of Aymeric’s cock, running her tongue across the top like a lollipop a she sucked on the tip. He looked down again with exasperation and Finks grinned back at him, and then slipped an ilm or two more into her mouth as he watched, his jaw dropping as he quickly looked back at the old man across from him, who was rapidly becoming quite impatient, then back to Finks again.

“Ser Aymeric, if you are not going to take my plea seriously then please tell me so and refrain from wasting my time!” Forlemort said, obviously irritated, and Aymeric struggled with remaining his usual urbane self in this rapidly deteriorating situation.

“I’m sorry Master Forlemort but I really cannot offer any monetary aid with the mapping of the new night sky at this present moment. Maybe in a few months when the Ishgard Restoration is more fully underway?” Aymeric rushed out, trying to remain calm even as Finks slowly slid her lips further down Aymeric’s pulsing cock until her lips were nestled around the base, one hand reaching out to fondle with his balls as she remained locked on his cock, eyes still boring into his face as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked deeply. She could see him physically shaking as he resisted the urge to groan aloud, his eyes fluttering slightly as his hand reached down and lay lightly on the back of her head.

“But in a few months the skies will have already said so much and we will have missed it because of our lack of trained Astrologians! I really must protest Lord Speaker, we’re in dire need of more watchers – those damned Sharlayans are poaching more and more of our candidates and without more aid… Ser Aymeric are you sure you’re okay?” Forlemort stopped and stared at Aymeric, eyes closed and barely paying attention as Finks had started to bob up and down on his shaft, long strokes between her lips as she deep throated him again and again with vicious efficiency and rhythm. Aymeric opened his eyes and looked at Forlemort, a slight shake in his voice, pitched slightly lower and with just a touch more gravel than in his usual urbane elocution.

“Ahhh… we have nothing to give you at this time. Now as you’ve so astutely pointed out, I shall have to ask you to leave as I am feeling quite unwell all of a sudden. You can see yourself out, I’m sure.” Aymeric said coldly, and Master Forlemort harrumphed at that, obviously disgruntled.

“Well, I never. Mark my words – this city will suffer from your blasé attitude to our ancient arts!” The old man said, standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door as he left. Finks removed Aymeric’s cock from her mouth to burst into peals of laughter, even as Aymeric crossed his arms and gave her a dangerously irate glare.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself.” He growled, his eyes hot with lust and then he placed his hands on either side of her face, a wide salacious grin appearing on his lips.

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d be grateful if you would _finish the job_ you so eagerly started in the midst of my meeting?” He asked through gritted teeth, his pupils so large that almost all of that beautiful blue was gone as his hands tightened in her hair.

“Happy to oblige, _my Lord_.” Finks replied with a smirk, her mouth once again devouring his cock and as she gave him a quick nod of encouragement he growled his pleasure and started to buck his hips, fucking her mouth as she continued to tug and play with his balls. She could feel him throbbing and pulsing in her mouth and it wasn’t long before he was roaring his pleasure, the sound echoing around the thankfully thick stone walls as he bucked into her, spilling his seed into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it all with pleasure before she found herself being pulled up into his arms for another passionate kiss. As they separated, he shook his head lightly and rested his forehead on hers, one hand wrapping itself into her hair as he stared deeply into her eyes.

“Whatever am I going to do with you, my debauched Warrior of Light?” He asked softly, a smile of contentment playing on his lips as his eyes were still blown wide with lust. Finks reached her hand up to rest upon his cheek, and his other hand extended to cover it with his own.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, my love. You’re kind of resourceful that way.” Finks replied impudently, and his eyes widened at her usage of that particular term of endearment – one she’d never used for him before, though he'd used it plenty of times – and his eyes searched hers for any hint of regret. She looked back at him calmly and lovingly, providing him with nothing to find but the truth.

“By the Fury…” He breathed softly, and they kissed again, once more, neither one willing for this moment to end.


	17. Two Track Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17: Fingering  
> Okay so I low key love this piece, for so many reasons, even while I wonder how this result will change Finks in the long run. I guess we'll have to see...
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains information from 5.0 FFXIV (Shadowbringers), including the end of the expansion. If you don't want to be spoiled on these, please skip to the next chapter. Which I promise will be spoiler-free and back to smutty fun! :)
> 
> f!WoL x Ardbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Vaginal Fingering, Loss of Control potentially?
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks browsed the stalls at the Crystarium with Alisaie on that beautiful morning, more out of something to do rather than looking for any specific item. The First had been blessedly quiet since she and her friends had taken down Hades, and an air of simmering jubilation still hung in the air. She picked up a particularly beautiful and delicate vase and the store owner turned and smiled as she realised that the _Warrior of Darkness_ was a prospective customer. Finks couldn’t help but give the attractive woman a quick once over, such beautiful breasts that begged to be fondled, and then promptly dropped the vase as an exasperated voice – one she thought she would never hear again – rang out in her head.

“ _Really? REALLY? I’ve been stuck in here for days, trying to keep quiet, but oh no, all the saviour of the First can think of is tits and ass. I wonder how you got anything done with what’s running through your head!”_

Finks’ hands shot to her mouth, her eyes wide even as the stallholder gasped and cried about the shattered vase and Alisaie looked worriedly at Finks as her friend just froze, tears springing to her eyes.

“ _A… Ardbert?!_ ” Finks whispered, unsure if she was losing her mind after all of the strain of the past few days.

“ _And this Aymeric fellow? I don’t know who he is but I hope he doesn’t mind the sheer volume of dick references you hold on him… Oh… Bugger… Yeah, I’m kind of in here now, I guess? Surprise! Heh…”_ Ardbert trailed off from his tirade, and an awkward silence reigned in Finks’ head.

“Uh, I’m really sorry Alisaie, I’m feeling really tired all of a sudden, I think I might head back to the Pendants and rest for the day. I hope you don’t mind? Uh, here…” Finks stuffed about 1,000 gil into the hands of the distraught shop owner – probably about ten times what the vase was worth – and walked distractedly back to the Pendants as Alisaie looked after her, concern shining on her face as she shrugged at the shop owner.

Finks just about ran back to her room as soon as she was out of sight of Alisaie, slamming the door behind her and then leaning against it and sliding down to the floor.

“I’m going insane, that’s what’s happening. The light, it was too much and now I’m going insane.” Finks muttered to herself, and then jumped again as Ardbert’s voice sounded off in her mind.

_“You think you’re going insane? I honestly thought that when I offered you my axe that would be it, game over, I get to rest now after 100 bloody years of walking this land with no other company but my thoughts. But no, I end up here, in your head instead. What’s that all about, anyway?”_ Ardbert moaned, and Finks couldn’t stop herself from giggling in slight hysteria at the situation.

“Wait, you’ve been in here for five days and you didn’t mention it until now?” Finks asked incredulously, and in the pregnant pause of embarrassment that followed, she crawled up onto her feet and walked across the room to instead throw herself on her bed.

_“Uh, well, at first I didn’t really know what was happening. I mean, like I said I thought I would finally be – dead – dead. Like, properly dead this time. By the time I did notice well, uh, you were in the bath and I didn’t really feel it was appropriate to mention it, and then, um, well, it just kind of got more and more complicated…”_ Ardbert trailed off as Finks started to flash back to all of the things she had done since their fight with Hades, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks for the first time in probably years.

“Ardbert, have you _always_ been here?” Finks asked in a hushed tone, and she heard him clear his throat in her head, which was a singularly bizarre experience.

_“I, uh, well I’ve tried to block out… things… but… I mean it’s hard for me too, you know? I’ve never done this either, and you have a somewhat one track mind in some respects? I’m sorry, okay, I didn’t know this would happen!”_ Ardbert explained, half raising his voice in panic, and Finks tried desperately to control herself but she couldn’t help but think of all the things she had done between then and now, and oh gods she’d used the _Ironworks Finisher Mark 2.0_ last night! She heard Ardbert’s anguished groan as she tried to think of something – anything – other than her growing lust as she thought back on that blessed machine and how much more _intense_ it had felt last night. Well, at least now she had an inkling as to why.

_“Oh Wicked White, not again.”_ He whimpered, and she caught the edges of his lust, only serving to fuel her own growing desire. The silence between them grew more strained, pensive and filled with a growing ardour, and then was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

_“Thank the night!”_ Ardbert whispered, and Finks couldn’t help but agree as she trained her brain back on the door.

“Finks? Are you okay in there, my dear? Alisaie mentioned that you were feeling unwell and we wanted to check in on you.” Thancred’s voice came from behind the door, then was joined by Urianger’s. “Verily, Master Thancred speaks the truth. May we enter, my Lady?”

“Sure, come on in.” Finks said, arranging herself on the bed in a suitably tired position as they both entered. She noticed that Thancred had his hand lightly on his gun blade as his eyes darted left and right, checking for intruders or Ascians, while Urianger made his way directly to the bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

“Tell me, what ails thee, my Lady?” Urianger asked, checking her pupils and examining her, as Thancred relaxed a touch when he confirmed that they were alone.

“I’m fine, both of you, please stop fussing. I’m just tired is all, to be expected after our adventures, surely!” Finks said slightly petulantly, and they both sighed at her as Thancred walked up to where Urianger was perched on the bed, his hand resting on the tall Elezen’s shoulder in a companionable intimacy that spoke whole volumes of their current relationship.

“And thou wouldst inform us, were it not the case and thou required our assistance?” Urianger asked sternly and Finks sighed with slight irritation, but mostly with deep affection at the two in front of her. She’d never be able to stay angry at these two fools, not after all they had gone through together.

“Of course, I would. I just need some rest is all, apparently even the Warrior of Darkness needs a break every now and then.” Finks replied with a smile on her lips, and they both exchanged a glance and then looked back at her, relieved.

“Okay then, we’ll leave you to it. Do let us know if you need us for anything… _anything at all_.” Thancred said with a smirk and a wink and Urianger muffled a laugh of his own as he reached up and squeezed the hand of his lover.

“Prithee, take thy rest, my Lady. I shall have sustenance sent to thee in thine quarters, and if I hearest that thou hast taken leave from thy rooms this eve then I shall have no other option than to _tie thee down and punish thee_.” Urianger added, his eyes bright as Thancred groaned lustily and Finks smiled salaciously at the thought of that glorious night at the Waking Sands. Finks’ own imagination was suddenly tempered by the groan from Ardbert inside her head, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little harder at his exclamation of despair.

“I promise I’ll stay right here, and if I need anything at all, I’ll let you know.” Finks swore, and they both stood up and made their way to the door. As soon as they stepped out, Finks shot up and locked the door, before throwing herself back onto the bed with a load groan.

_“Really, those two too? And at the same time as well?! I thought… well I thought them an item… I guess that doesn’t really matter, thinking about it… Bloody hells your Elezen Astrologian friend… I assume that’s an exaggeration from your imagination?”_ Ardbert groaned again, and Finks grinned impudently.

“Nope.” She replied dreamily, and she could feel his confused desire within her own mind.

_“Wicked White…”_ He breathed, and then she had the strangest sensation of someone sorting through her memories, finding and lingering on each of her sexual encounters for the past few years with increasing desperation. Even viewing them at such a rapid pace, and with a strange disconnect and lack of active control on her part, she found her memories were making her increasingly aroused, and she released a few of the fastenings on her shirt as she felt herself growing hotter.

_“I don’t… I can’t… I didn’t even know that some of these were **a thing** , let alone…_ _Honestly, is there anyone you haven’t fucked?”_

Ardbert’s voice was hushed, no recrimination, just wonder in his tone as he perused through her memories with a gentle touch. At his words, Finks couldn’t stop herself – she didn’t have great mental control when it came to sex at the best of times – but thoughts of Ardbert’s strong hands went floating through her head, imagining her pressed against his bare muscled chest, the feel of him under her, his tongue, his fingers…

_“Hey, HEY, stop that!”_ Ardbert interrupted her thoughts and she could positively _feel_ his blush somehow.

“I’M SORRY, OKAY? I don’t know how to… we need to fix this.” Finks said, and she heard Ardbert hum in agreement as she pondered on the situation, “Maybe Y’shtola or Urianger might be able to find a way to help?”

_“Although… I… Listen I know I gave you my axe and my strength, and I was ready to give it all up, I really was, but… Damn it, there’s so much I didn’t get to experience, and it hurts…”_ Ardbert said, frustration seeping from his voice and bringing tears to Finks’ eyes.

“Ardbert…” She started, but then she seemed to change her mind and, trying not to think about it too much, she changed tack.

“Um, about last night? Did you, could you, er, _feel it_?” Finks asked hesitantly, and she felt a restrained pause, before a low groan ensued.

_“Light blind me, we’re going to talk about this? I guess we’re going to talk about this.”_ Ardbert finally replied, resigned to the conversation, and she felt him hum slightly in thought.

_“It’s been a long time, you know? Even before the 100 years spent wandering this land as a ghost, we didn’t get much time for recreation while concentrating on fighting the Ascians, you know? Well, actually I guess you don’t know – **you** managed to find the time somehow, for sure.”_

“It’s all about the time management.” Finks supplied, smirking, and she heard Ardbert chuckle in response.

_“I guess so. Well anyway it’s been a really long time, and I… I haven’t really forgot about what it feels like but there’s a difference between **remembering** it and **feeling** it. Last night… last night, I could **feel** it. It was… breath-taking…”_ She could sense Ardbert’s dreaminess, and it led her to consider an experiment, of sorts.

“We’re going to have to come up with some boundaries – I don’t know how happy I am with you just being able to root around in my head willy-nilly, but… but for tonight, I want to try something, if you’re interested?” Finks asked, and there was silence for a second.

_“What did you have in mind?”_ Ardbert asked, his voice shaking slightly, and she could feel a strange tingle of anticipation from him.

“Okay let’s start small… Can you lift my hand?” Finks asked, and then she thought really hard about relinquishing control of her right hand and arm to him. She felt her hand move and she squeaked in surprise as it had actually worked.

_“Wow, what? Am I actually…?”_ Ardbert asked, amazed, and Finks nodded. It was a strange feeling; she could feel her arm moving, obviously, but she wasn’t consciously aware of making it move – almost like it was numb or someone else was moving it for her. Which she guessed, in a way, was true.

“Would you like to touch me, Ardbert?” Finks whispered, and she suddenly became intensely aware of Ardbert’s attraction to her as her hand hovered an ilm or two from her body, shaking slightly. Waves of lust seemed to roll through her mind, and she closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation, which seemed to spiral Ardbert down even further.

_“I… Are you sure, Finks? I don’t want to force…”_ Ardbert stuttered, and Finks shook her head.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want it.” She said firmly, and she lifted her shirt and moved their hand to spread over her stomach, feeling it tremble slightly as Ardbert moaned at the feeling of _touch_ after so long without.

_“I… oh light above, how did I forget this?!”_ He wondered in awe, and their hand started to move up, pushing her shirt up as it cupped her breast over her chest wrap. Finks heard Ardbert gasp as her nipple hardened under his palm, and she felt herself moisten at his arousal. Their hand moved hesitantly under her chest wrap and she felt their fingers around her nipple, flicking it and pinching it. Finks gasped and panted as he continued to play with her nipple, and she could feel him trembling under the barrage of sensations too.

“Are you okay? Can you feel it, Ardbert?” She asked softly, and she felt him moan as he gave her a particularly delicious pinch.

_“I can, it’s – ah – strange, I can feel your sensations, your ah, stimulation, but also being able to **touch** again, it’s almost too much. Almost.”_ Ardbert groaned, his voice pitched low, and their hand spread out to grab her whole breast and squeeze it, delighting in the sensation of soft pliant flesh under their grasping fingers.

It wasn’t enough though, and even as the thought flashed through her mind, she heard Ardbert groan and their hand drifted down her stomach, and reached into her trousers. She untied the fastenings with her other hand and pulled them down her thigh along with her underthings, even as their hand drifted lower, hesitating slightly as it hovered above her wet cunt.

“Oh Gods, please just touch me, Ardbert, _please_.” Finks pleaded, and she heard his sharp intake of breath at her insistent begging as their fingers softly parted her folds, running up and down her seam lightly, coating their fingers in her juices before lightly flicking her pearl.

They both moaned at the sensations, and as Ardbert slowly parted her lips and thrust two fingers inside her, those synchronous groans turned into cries of pleasure.

“More, Ardbert, give me more.” Finks breathed, begging once more, and he growled this time at the sound of her passionate entreaty. He thrust their fingers into her, plunging in as deep as he could, and then crooked their fingers inside her, reaching for that glorious place that made her jump every time. Finks gasped and moaned loudly, and as she saw the flickers of memories pass by her eyes once more she realised what he was doing and gasped again, louder. As if studying her body through her memories, he was picking through every single time she had been pleasured with fingers and tongues, analysing her reactions to certain movements, researching what made her release in the loudest, the hardest, and the most intense ways. He absorbed all of that information in maybe one beat of her heart, and she heard him growl within her head with lust even as she felt him take control of her other hand, gentle but firm, and she let go.

_“I’m here, because of you. I’m not dead and gone, scattered to the light, because of you. You’ve given me so, so much of you, not just tonight, but over the months you’ve been here, and I intend to repay the favour, personally, Warrior of Darkness and Light.”_ Ardbert’s voice shook with the power of his emotions and Finks could feel tears falling down her face. Whether they were hers or his, she would never know, but the power in his voice in the next instant had her shaking with ecstatic pleasure.

_“Now let me fuck you, in the way you truly deserve.”_ He growled, and marshalling every technique, every experience, every moment of pleasure she had ever received, he turned all of that back on her and using both of their hands, he proceeded to wring every last inch of pleasure out of her dripping cunt, until she was screaming and sobbing in pleasure, and he was panting harsh and low, growling and snarling as they felt their pleasure rise in sublime escasty.

One twist of a finger was all it took, a subtle twist but one which shook the very foundation of their being as Finks felt herself pushed over the edge of her delirium, Ardbert screaming in her head as he felt her pleasure as if it were his own, as he pulled it and coaxed it from her as surely as he had pulled the light from her in their last battle together. Their very souls entwined, they screamed their pleasure with the fury of a hundred collapsing stars, and Finks felt herself lose consciousness even as Ardbert gently and wearily removed their hands from her core.

She awoke to find herself wrapped in her blanket, her body aching and sore but clean. Her clothes had been removed fully and her arms and body were once again her own, though it was obvious that Ardbert had taken control while she had been sleeping, washing her body and helping her under the covers of her bed.

“Ardbert?” She whispered, momentarily scared that he would be gone, but then she heard his breath hitch once more within her mind – as impossible as that action seemed to a soul without a physical body.

_“Yes, Finks?”_ He asked softly, gently, his voice shaking slightly – almost scared of what would be said next, as if he had somehow crossed a line.

“Good, just checking you were still with me.” Finks sighed and closed her eyes as she heard him release his breath in relief. “Don’t leave me again.” She breathed as she fell asleep, and his voice whispered in her mind, a voice thick and trembling with emotion.

_“Never.”_


	18. For Ishgard’s Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18: Double Penetration  
> This takes place immediately after prompt #14: A Place to Rest, which takes place a little ways after prompt #11: Skylight Sonata, so please forgive the immediate start - I wanted to get right to the action. If you'd like more context for how they ended up where they have, feel free to read the others and come back.
> 
> f!WoL x Ser Aymeric de Borel x Estinien Wyrmblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Vaginal Penetration, Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Anal Fingering, Oral Sex 
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

As Finks pulled Estinien in for deep kiss, she could feel Aymeric groan behind her, his hard shaft pressing against her naked back. Her breasts were still oiled up from the glorious tit-fucking she had just provided to Estinien, and she could still taste his seed on her lips as they were crushed against the lips of the Azure Dragoon. He pulled away, breathing hard, and his softened cock twitched against her thigh, already starting to prepare for round two.

“By the Fury, woman, how do you have so much stamina?” Estinien breathed; his voice was rough but filled with an innocent sort of wonder at the same time.

“I’m not the Warrior of Light for nothing, you know.” Finks replied cheekily, waggling her eyebrows at him in an amusing fashion and he actually laughed in genuine delight, in a way that made her heart warm.

“Indeed, remind me not to challenge you to a push-up match.” Estinien replied with a small smile on his lips, and Aymeric snorted behind her, one of his hands reaching up to cup one breast while the other reached down to her hip.

“Probably for the best, my friend. I fear this one would probably be able to take down a contingent of Ishgard’s finest while barely breaking a sweat.” Aymeric said, half growling, running his tongue up her shoulder and her neck, biting and sucking lightly at the place where the two met.

“Always up for a challenge.” Estinien replied shortly, watching them both with arms crossed as he sat back on his heels on the bed.

Finks moaned lightly as Aymeric’s hand reached towards her wet and waiting cunt, brushing against her folds lightly as he kissed her neck. She looked up at Estinien, his eyes hooded with desire as his cock started to fill and rise at the sight of his old friend running his long dexterous fingers up and down the seam of the Warrior of Light.

“Fury, I need to feel you on my cock, right now.” Aymeric growled from behind her, his voice low and gravelly, and before Finks could finishing nodding he reached down and lifted her ass up from the bed. She yelped in surprise once again at his strength, and then moaned, eyes closing in pleasure, as she felt him reposition his hard shaft at her wet entrance, slowly dropping her down onto his aching cock. The feeling of stretching and fullness as he slipped his not inconsiderable girth into her wet cunt was amazing, something she would never get used to but also something that she couldn’t imagine living without now. His exacting fit, large enough to stretch her nicely but well-proportioned enough that they could fuck again and again without her feeling sore afterwards; Gods, it was like their bodies were just made to fit together, and that emotionally dangerous thought made her shiver slightly. She moaned as she felt him hilt into her entirely, filling her completely, and then his hands moved on her hips, lifting her slightly, rocking back and forth as he thrust into her with long, deep, filling strokes.

Her feet scrabbled against the sheets, legs still wide open and gasping her pleasure, and she opened her eyes to see Estinien watching them both, eyes hot and clouded with lust as he slowly stroked his massive girth in one hand. She reached an arm out for him, and his eyes widened and then narrowed as he let go of his huge cock and smirked at her with a mischievously wicked grin. He then lay down on the bed on his front, his face inches from her sopping cunt, and his hands reaching out to spread her thighs even further. He looked up at her, his ice blue eyes shining with desire, and then he dove in between her legs, licking hungrily at both her cunt and Aymeric’s cock, laving his tongue against them and drinking in both of their juices as they groaned at the added stimulation.

“Fuck, Estinien! Your tongue feels so fucking _good_!” Aymeric gasped, and Finks felt him slowing down his thrusts, probably so he could feel his friends tongue on him more. She couldn’t blame him; every now and then Estinien’s tongue would flick up to her clit, making her gasp and jump on Aymeric’s cock. It was becoming too much, she needed more, and she whined in need even as she turned her face to Aymeric and swallowed his tongue, kissing him desperately as she felt her pleasure rise. Aymeric growled in her mouth, one hand reaching up to grab the side of her face as he kissed her, hard.

“Open your eyes, my love. Look at me as you scream your pleasure.” Aymeric murmured, and she obeyed to see those gloriously rich blue eyes staring at her with intense passion even as she felt her orgasm overtaking her body, and Aymeric gasped as she trembled and spasmed on his cock, crying out in rapturous pleasure.

“M… more… oh gods I need more… Both of you…” Finks stuttered as she came down from her high, and Aymeric growled at the idea even as Estinien looked up at her, eyes wide.

“Are you sure, my love?” Aymeric asked, his usually smooth voice low and rough, obviously wrecked but craving more from her, and she looked at him with love and stroked his face, watching the blue disappear from his eyes as he growled his desire.

“Move Estinien.” He barked shortly – a commanding voice usually only saved for the battlefield, and Estinien hastily complied as Aymeric lifted Finks off his aching cock bodily, and she moaned as she felt empty, her cunt still fluttering and trembling on nothing, mewling in desire. He pushed her onto hands and knees in front of him, and rubbed her ass-cheeks, flitting down to her aching cunt slightly and growling at her whimpers of desire.

“Patience, my sweet, we shall have you screaming soon enough.” Aymeric growled, his face a picture of barely restrained composure as he snatched the bottle of oil off the side table, hastily pouring some over his aching cock and rubbing it in with moaning joy. With fingers trembling from holding back so much for so long, he gathered some more of the oil on his fingers and reached to her ass, those beautifully long fingers dipping slowly and delicately into her asshole as he slowly stretched her out, preparing her for his hard cock. He entered one finger to the second knuckle, gently but insistently. Finks groaned with the feeling of fullness, and after a few tentative thrusts of his finger, he smoothly added a second, and her breath hitched as he pushed them both in further, separating them ever so slightly every now and then, scissoring inside her and making her groan and shake with lust.

Finks moaned and pushed back against Aymeric’s fingers, and as if he couldn’t hold just watching any longer, Estinien surged forward, lifting her upper body into his arms and kissing her hard as Aymeric continued his slow, measured pace of exploring her ass. Finks lost herself in Estinien’s kiss, tongues meeting and entwining, and felt his hands on her body, reaching down and pulling her ass cheeks open for his friend. She felt Aymeric’s fingers leave her ass and mewled into Estinien’s mouth, but then felt the dragoon slowly lean her back, pulling her legs in front of her as she felt Aymeric’s straining cock at the entrance to her ass.

She took a deep breath as she felt Aymeric ever so slowly start to impale her on his large cock, and then another as Aymeric slipped his head into her back passage, forcing herself to relax even as Estinien held her up in his strong arms, supporting her and ensuring that she wouldn’t take too much until she was ready. She looked up at the white-haired dragoon and gave a tiny nod, and he lowered her an ilm more, Finks shivering and gasping at the sensations of being stretched wide.

“More…” Finks moaned, and both Aymeric and Estinien growled at the naked want in her tone. At that, Estinien started to slowly lower her onto Aymeric’s cock, causing both Finks and Aymeric to groan as she felt him filling her ass so deliciously. She was panting by the time she had taken him all in, seated in his lap, a thin sheen of perspiration on her skin as she felt Aymeric twitch and throb inside her.

“So fucking _tight_.” Aymeric growled softly, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. Finks moaned in response, spreading her legs wide and pulling Estinien in to her embrace as Aymeric lay back on the bed and pulled Finks onto his chest, hands still on her hips to steady her. Estinien panted, his pupils blown wide and sweat dripping from his body, his massive cock achingly hard as he lay above her.

“Are you sure about this, Warrior of Light?” He asked, his voice shaking with the force of holding himself back, and Finks growled in response.

“Fuck me, Dragoon. Fill me, stretch me, _ruin me_.”

That was enough to have Estinien growl loudly, surging forward once more, eyes burning bright with the power of the Azure Dragoon as he placed the head of his enormous cock at the entrance of her wet cunt and slowly and insistently pushed forward, giving no time to allow her to adjust as she felt herself stretched impossibly wide, both cunt and ass, until they were both hilted deep inside her and she was breathing hard at the sensations within her. She could feel them both, separated by only a thin layer of skin, and the feeling of fullness, of shattering intensity, was enough to make her sob.

Those sobs turned to cries of pleasure as she felt Estinien slowly pull out, and then thrust back in – this time harder, and she wailed as she felt Aymeric beneath her also cry out in pleasure as he felt Estinien’s cock drag against his own, still seated firmly in her ass. Then as if a dam was broken between the three of them, suddenly Aymeric and Estinien were both thrusting into her, their rhythms in glorious synchronicity as they both thrust into her cunt and ass, one filling as the other pulled out, and Finks just cried and wailed and sobbed as she felt her orgasm explode through her, so intense that she could feel blackness hovering on the edges of her vision.

As she bore down on that blinding release, she heard Aymeric howl as she throbbed and contracted around them, and Aymeric came at the feel of her muscles tightening around his throbbing cock, thrusting in to her and filling her with his hot seed. Estinien grunted as he felt the same tightness surrounding him, but he gritted his teeth and gazed down at Finks with a vicious grin on his face. He suddenly rolled her off Aymeric’s softening cock with a grunt, holding her atop him as Aymeric moved wearily out the way, and blearily stumbled to clean himself off before flopping down into a nearby armchair to watch the love of his life being wrecked by his best friend with a wide grin on his face and hunger in his bright blue eyes.

Finks felt Estinien roll her onto her back again, and he took one of her legs and raised it to his shoulder so he could thrust into her more deeply. Sweat dripped off him, flicking in all directions as he continued to grunt and pound into her like a voidsent possessed. Finks felt her pleasure rising once more, and her hands immediately went to his hips, pulling him closer, snarling at him as he continued to fuck her with such a delicious viciousness that she couldn’t think straight anymore.

“Estinien…” She crooned as she felt her pleasure rise once more. He grinned as she called his name, a wider smile than she had even seen on his face before.

“I said I was up for a challenge, Warrior of Light.” He snarled, and then Finks’ eyes widened as she saw Aymeric suddenly behind Estinien, pushing him forward, more oil on his hands and on his already hardened cock as he positioned himself at his friend’s ass.

“In the interests of equitability then, I only feel it proper to test your stamina accordingly, my Azure Dragoon. For the sake of Ishgard’s reputation, if nothing else.” Aymeric growled, his honey smooth voice low and snarling as he pushed into Estinien inexorably, even as Estinien pushed back with just as much relentless force.

“As my Lord Commander insists.” Estinien growled as he took Aymeric’s hard cock with no complaint, and Finks watched Estinien take all of Aymeric, Estinien still hard inside her sore but still wanting cunt, eyes wide and filled with lust at the scene before her. Aymeric caught her eyes and gave her a wide grin, before he started to thrust into Estinien with a grunt, the movement communicating through Finks to her wet cunt via Estinien’s hard cock. As the three of them thrust with desperate pleasure, all panting with desire and straining to reach that final high, Finks felt Estinien’s thrusts becoming more erratic, and with her own desire rising she reached up and caught Estinien’s kiss-bruised lips in her own and then stared into his eyes with a frightening intensity.

“Fill me with your seed, Estinien. Give me your all.” She growled, and he roared, unable to hold back and roaring as he pumped into her, his seed filling her, so much of it that she couldn’t contain it within her and it seeped out to mix with Aymeric’s own already spilling from her ass.

It was enough to send her spiralling off the edge and she screamed her pleasure as she contracted around the dragoon’s thick cock, the sounds of her peak forcing Aymeric to also let go and fill Estinien’s ass with his own final orgasm, his own screams joining those of his lover and his friend as all three collapsed onto the bed in post-orgasmic bliss.

“Did… that… satisfy?” Estinien grunted between harsh pants, lips curled into a sardonic smile as he opened his ice blue eyes, gazing at Finks with affection.

“I think… you can consider... the reputation of Ishgard… intact.” Finks panted in reply, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

“Thank the Fury!” Estinien breathed with such vehement relief before his eyes closed in exhaustion, and Finks couldn’t help but giggle as Aymeric started to laugh weakly in delight at his friend’s tone, even as Finks also found herself falling asleep, fully satisfied by her glorious lovers.


	19. In The Palm of Rhalgr’s Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19: Face Sitting  
> So I've always had this idea that Lyse - as straight talking as she is - is fairly inexperienced when it comes to sex or relationships. Luckily for her, Finks is happy to help her dear friend.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This contains some references to 4.0 Stormblood Spoilers.
> 
> f!WoL x Lyse Hext

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Finks and Lyse sat atop Rhalgr’s massive hand on that warm Ala Mhigan evening, watching the sun set behind the striated rocks of the Fringes. They’d come to visit M’naago, as they often did when time was available, and the two of them would frequently end up here at the end of the day – so much so that it had become a kind of ritual for them. Normally, it would involve sparring of some sort, but on this occasion Lyse had simply requested her companionship, struggling as she was with something.

Finks had an inkling of what the issue was, but didn’t want to push her friend before she felt ready, and so she contented herself with watching the glow of the huge stone sculptures carved by a millennia of erosion into the soft gentle shapes abounding in the Fringes, arms wrapped around her knees as she sat on one of Rhalgr’s outstretched fingers. She closed her eyes as the rays of the setting sun hit her face, and felt the remaining warmth before they rapidly disappeared behind a hill. She could feel Lyse struggling with whatever she had to say, the blonde girl opening her mouth and promptly shutting it again on several occasions, and her huffs of frustration finally led Finks to take the lead.

“Out with it, Lyse, you obviously want to talk about something specific and I think we know each other well enough that I won’t be offended by anything you have to say.” Finks said into the growing frustrated silence, her eyes still shut. She heard Lyse gasp behind her, and Finks smiled and opened her eyes, hopping off the finger to join Lyse in the palm of Rhalgr’s hand.

“How did you–? Never mind, I probably wouldn’t understand the answer anyway.” Lyse said, first shocked and then falling back into a wry grin, arms crossed upon her chest.

“Oh it wasn’t anything so mysterious as the echo, Lyse, I could just hear your sighing from up there, is all.” Finks replied cheekily, and Lyse pouted for a second, but then couldn’t hold it and ended up chuckling instead.

“Yes, well, I guess I was huffing a bit. I just… you’ve have tons of experience, right? With sex, I mean.” Lyse blurted out finally, and Finks smiled as Lyse blushed bright red.

“Oh Gods, I… I didn’t mean –” She started, still blushing bright red but Finks waved it away.

“No offense taken, Lyse, I know you didn’t mean it in any particular way. Is this what you wanted to talk about? Because I’m happy to share my _vast_ experience if it will help you with whatever issue you seem to be having?” Finks replied, a little tease within as she leant over and pushed Lyse’s shoulder gently in jest. Lyse put her head in her hands and sat down, crossing her legs beneath her and groaning, and Finks sat beside her, shoulder to shoulder, reaching around to squeeze Lyse’s upper arm quickly in comfort before leaning back on her hands, legs outstretched in front of her. She looked up and watched the stars start to appear above them as the sun finally faded beyond the horizon, the lights far enough below as to not pollute the view of the twinkling lights above.

“I, uh, I need help with, er... something… I, er, I want to be with someone, like, you know, in _that_ way.” Lyse said, slightly muffled as her face was still in her hands, and Finks rolled her eyes.

“Any woman or one in particular?” Finks asked, a little confused as to the issue and Lyse looked up, shocked.

“Wait a minute, I didn’t say woman!” Lyse said, head shooting up to look at Finks incredulously, and Finks sighed, patting her back in comfort.

“It’s pretty obvious, Lyse, but what’s really the problem? Walk into the first bar you find, look for the hottest woman you can see, ask her for a drink and then see how it develops from there, you know the drill.”

“But that’s the problem, Finks, I don’t know the drill!” She wailed and Finks froze up, her eyes going wide as she realised what Lyse was trying to say.

“Wait, you mean you’ve never…”

“No! Never! I mean, it’s not entirely my fault, well I guess it is my fault but anyway I DON’T KNOW THE FIRST THING OF WHAT TO DO!” Lyse almost shouted loud enough for those below to hear and Finks watched her open-mouthed for a second, and then shut her mouth and looked at her friend with new eyes, slightly confused. Lyse looked over at her friend, frustration still snapping in her eyes, but seeing Fink’s utterly perplexed expression, she couldn’t help but start giggling.

“Listen, I was a fairly late bloomer, you could call it. I didn’t really find myself that interested in boys growing up and assumed it was just because we were busy with studying and all that. By the time I figured out that the reason I didn’t like boys was because I liked girls, well, Yda died…”

Finks reached over and gave Lyse a squeeze on her upper arm once more, and Lyse looked over with a grateful glance.

“Anyway, Yda was definitely _not_ into girls, so I couldn’t really do anything, and then… and then, well, it’s been pretty non-stop and I’ve not had the chance to figure out stuff… until now, that is.” Lyse finished, and Finks looked at her with compassion in her eyes.

“And now you’re concerned at your inexperience?” Finks stated and Lyse nodded, groaning again and flopping her face down into her hands again.

“I’m 25 and I haven’t the first idea of what to do when it comes to women and I don’t feel ready to be with anyone because I’m too embarrassed because I know nothing of my own body let alone anyone else’s! Gods helps me, what a mess.” Lyse said into her palms, and Finks reached over and gave her friend a hug, even as she considered the pretty blonde girl appraisingly. She had to admit she’d thought of it before, but Finks wasn’t in the habit of taking the first step when introducing her friends to her bed – just in case it complicated issues. Finks had enough lovers that complications definitely weren’t welcome.

“Lyse, I don’t think anyone would mind that you’re, ah, inexperienced. You’re very attractive, you know.” Finks said gently and Lyse looked up the sky with a groan.

“But that makes it worse! Any time someone makes eyes at me I just want to run away and hide, and I hate it! Finks, please, will you… will you have sex with me? I know I’m asking a lot but you’re the only one I trust with this, and I just can’t handle it anymore.” Lyse asked, pleading and Finks looked at her, taking Lyse’s chin in her hands and looking deeply into her eyes.

“I would be honoured Lyse, but please make sure you’re happy with this decision before we take it any further. I value your friendship too much for it to be ruined.” Finks said seriously, her arousal growing at the thought of this beautiful woman before her, but holding it back to ensure that Lyse was sure of what she was getting herself into.

“I’m sure! I… remember when you locked yourself into your room with that machine from Rowena? Well, my room was next door, and I heard so much and Gods I’ve wanted you for so long after that afternoon! I know it won’t be serious, I don’t want it to be either, I just, oh Gods I’m babbling now and you probably think me such an utter fool and–”

Finks stopped her by surging forward and taking the blonde highlander in her arms, kissing her softly to stop her from talking. Lyse’s lips were soft and sweet, and as Finks pulled away, she felt the monk’s grip tighten around her back and pull her in for another kiss, this one harder and more passionate, their tongues in turn entwining and exploring each other. When they pulled apart eventually, Lyse looked at Finks with a light blush on her face, which made Finks groan slightly in lust, even as she smiled at her friend.

“Well, you don’t seem to have any issues with kissing.” Finks smirked, slightly flush herself, and Lyse laughed and blushed. Running her finger through Lyse’s blonde hair, she then fluttered her fingers down Lyse’s back, kissing Lyse’s jaw, down her neck, across her shoulders, revelling in the light moans she pulled from her friend.

“What exactly is it you would like, Lyse?” Finks whispered as she grazed on Lyse’s neck before pulling away regretfully as she allowed Lyse some time to think.

“I… I don’t know? I’ve used my hands before to bring myself off, but... I guess I’ve never felt… well, I’ve never had oral sex before. I don’t think I’d even know the first thing about what to do if someone asked…” Lyse said, thoughtfully, and then gasped when she saw Finks’ lascivious gaze.

“Mmm… well the first step would be rectifying your inexperience with receiving a good tongue fucking…” Finks smirked, and chuckled when Lyse gasped again, this time with lust in her eyes.

“I, er, oh Gods yes please!” Lyse finally ended, and pulled Finks in for another hard kiss. They lost themselves in their kiss for a few moments, each grabbing and pulling at each other, running hands over exposed skin and pulling clothes aside to provide more flesh to grasp and pull and lick and nuzzle, until Finks lay Lyse down on her back in the palm of Rhalgr, straddling the gorgeous woman and regarding her with lust in her eyes before reaching down for more kisses.

Finks found herself trailing small kisses down Lyse’s neck and shoulders, the strong yet supple woman beneath her felt so damn good against her lips that she wondered why this had taken so long. She started to kiss down Lyse’s front, gently tugging her dress down her shoulders and untying the binds that held the silk fabric together, finally gazing at those small but gloriously pert and shapely breasts. She heard Lyse’s breath catch, and that was enough to get Fink’s to move again, eyes glazed with desire as she reached down and ran her tongue lightly against one nipple, taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly, before finally biting ever so gently and pulling back, just enough to get Lyse to moan, before switching to the other breast to provide it with the same care and attention. Switching between one and the other, her hands busy where her lips were not, she could hear Lyse pant and gasp and groan as she gave this woman the attention she so richly deserved.

When she felt that Lyse’s breasts had sufficient attention – for now – Finks started to work her way down Lyse’s hard as steel abdomen, glorying in the way her muscles moved and flexed under her trailing tongue, until she reached the monk’s waistband. She looked up at Lyse, hovering at her bindings, her eyes burning with lust and the effort it was taking not to simply dive in and feast on this beautiful woman, her trusted friend.

“Lyse, are you sure you want to continue with this?” Finks asked, unable to keep the yearning ache from her voice, even as she wanted to ensure that her friend was happy with this situation before continuing.

“Gods, yes, _please_.” Lyse gasped, her hands reaching down to grasp Finks’ hair as Finks began to untie her bindings and pull her pants down her muscular legs. Finally able to take a good look at Lyse’s cunt, she spent her time observing the soft blonde hair that surrounded her slit, wetness glistening within her folds, and her clit just peeking out from its hood. Gods, this woman was beautiful and Finks ran a finger lightly up and down her folds, causing Lyse to shudder in pleasure. She wanted to taste Lyse, feel her juices on her face, and she suddenly had an interesting idea as she rolled onto her back, tugging Lyse’s hips with her and indicating for the monk to sit on top of her face. Lyse hesitated, and Finks smiled up at her.

“You have control. You go as fast or as slow as you like, I’m here for you tonight, my dear.” Finks said, smiling, and Lyse nodded, slightly nervously, and then tenderly knelt over Fink’s face, her knees on either side of her head and facing Finks’ body as Finks wrapped her arms around Lyse’s thighs and pulled them apart as she licked softly along Lyse’s folds, tasting her sweetness and slight saltiness and feeling Lyse shudder on top of her.

Finks continued to lick along Lyse’s cunt lips lightly, applying only a small amount of pressure, waiting for Lyse to make the next move. Eventually she felt Lyse dip down just a touch, and as she groaned in pleasure, Finks let her tongue just penetrate her folds, ever so slightly, reaching her hand around to just ever so lightly rub against the hood enfolding Lyse’s pearl. She felt Lyse jump and cry out at the sensation, and then grind down a little further on Fink’s tongue, which she kept moving back and forth, keeping the pressure steady on her clit as she continued to tease the monk on top of her.

As she felt Lyse shuddering against her, begging for more, she tensed her tongue and instead of lightly running up and down her seam, she instead thrust her tongue slowly in and out, burying her face into Lyse’s warm core and drinking down the juices that were dripping from her. Lyse bore down at that feeling, groaning loudly, and Finks discovered a most wonderful thing. It seemed that the blessing of the Kami worked not on water alone, and Lyse’s juices were plentiful enough not to require her to come up for air. Finks grinned as this realisation came to her, and began stretching her tongue further into Lyse’s tensing cunt, even as the monk began to take control of her own pleasure, rocking her hips back and forth on Fink’s tongue as she screamed aloud, her muscles tensing and releasing erratically as she orgasmed, the torrent of her juices allowing Finks to breathe between the monk’s strong thighs for a few more minutes as she slowly brought Lyse back down again with long, soft and slow licks, prolonging the pleasure for as long as possible without stepping into over-stimulation.

Lyse, shuddering once more as Finks turned her head to kiss those muscular thighs wrapped around her head, finally fell off Finks to lie on the ground beside her, panting and staring at the starry night above them.

“Gods! I’ve never had it felt like _that_ before. How–? I mean, what were you _doing_ down there?” Lyse asked, still slightly breathless, and Finks leant up on one elbow, the other hand wiping her face of Lyse’s juices and giving her a salacious smirk.

“Finding another use for the blessing of the Kami, apparently.” Finks grinned, and Lyse looked at her, wide-eyed.

“You mean, it worked? On…” Lyse asked, not able to continue but instead waving generally in the direction of her nether region.

“Seemingly so.” Finks growled, before she rolled over onto Lyse, ilms away from her pert nipple.

“Ready for round two? Or is the monk’s vaunted stamina merely a myth?” Finks asked cheekily, and before Lyse could answer, Finks had her lips around her nipple and sucked, her hands spread over those deliciously carved abdominal muscles and yearning to hear Lyse’s moans echo across Rhalgr’s Reach once more.


	20. The Pearl Lane Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20: Voyeurism  
> So, finally the Pearl Lane incident between Finks and Thancred... the first thing I ever wrote for FFXIV and the last one in this run of Kinktober...
> 
> Yup that's right folks, I'm finishing this here for this year. I may add a couple of stories here and there to round out some of the ideas I had, but I'm wanting to move onto other projects so it's time. Thank you so much for reading and for all of the support, stay tuned for more FFXIV hijinks and Finks adventures in time (although not every day xD)... <3
> 
> f!WoL x Thancred Waters x unnamed m!NPC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Public Sex, Explicit Language, Voyeurism, Public Masturbation
> 
> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

Thancred Waters cursed as he turned another corner around Pearl Lane, wondering where she had got herself to this time. He never should have let slip that he was keeping tabs on her – since that day with the voidsent and the Ascian it had been even more difficult than before to keep up with his… _person of interest_. He remembered that day well, although it had been a few weeks now, and his mind wandered as he continued searching around the alleys behind the Adventurers Guild in Ul’dah.

* * *

_They both stood there, panting heavily after the somewhat taxing fight with the Ascian in the Unholy Heir, and Thancred had looked at the pretty turquoise haired girl in front of him with a mixture of speculation and exasperation._

_“You know, this marks the third time I’ve found you in the midst of trouble. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a lodestone for it!” He gasped, finally standing straight and crossing his arms as he looked at her._

_“And with the amount of trouble you seem to chase after, I’d say you’re a glutton for punishment.” She returned with a cool look, but the twitch in her lips belied her amusement._

_“Hmm… Anyway, I’m glad I started following you around. Who knows what grand conspiracy you’ll stumble upon next?” Thancred replied, freezing slightly at his admission but then brushing over it quickly, hoping she wouldn’t notice, as he turned to look around them and ensure they were alone, finally, and that the Ascian hadn’t conjured anything else up before he had perished._

_“Well, given the escalation so far I’d imagine it will have something to do with one of those bloody Primals or something… wait, did you say following me around?”_

_Inwardly he cursed at his inattention but outwardly Thancred waved it away with his usual panache, even as she crossed her arms and glared at him sternly._

_“I jest, I jest… had I truly been watching your every move, I wouldn’t have taken so long to intervene in your latest altercation.” He deflected, but when his eyes met hers again, she seemed to be able to look straight through his carefully prepared charades with a knowing look._

_“I don’t know, maybe you like to watch?” Finks answered slowly with a slight grin on her lips, to which Thancred blushed ever so slightly, leading Finks to give him an even more speculative look._

* * *

“And thrice damn!” He cursed once again as he pulled his mind back from the memory, peeked around another alley and found nothing. It was almost like she was used to hiding and sneaking, and if he didn’t know better he would have thought that she had trained with the Rogues Guild in Limsa. However, after their initial meeting under the Sultantree he had checked for information about her with every available resource he had and no-one had heard of a turquoise-haired woman before three months ago, when she had first appeared in Vesper Bay. He had tried to track the ship and her route, but the sailors were – strangely for such people – tight-lipped about the matter and refused to cooperate or say which ship she had come in on. And so he was at a dead end in his information gathering, a fact that had him not a little peeved at the fact that she had outfoxed him in two different areas of his speciality.

“I mean, honestly, in what world is it okay for a _gladiator_ to sneak better than a _rogue_?” He grumbled, even as he checked down another alley and found nothing. He sighed, and continued on his search. He had no doubt that she was okay; she was more than competent with her weapon, more so than she had any right to be given that she had apparently only just picked it up on her entry to Ul’dah, and he suspected that it was not the first weapon for her to master even given her seemingly young age. But she gave nothing away, and he’d never seen her with any other weapon, even when he watched as she struggled with sword and shield, obviously unused to the heft of the heavy weapon.

_She’d be welcome to grapple with the heft of my weapon…_

Thancred cursed softly as he leant against a wall, swallowing heavily and battening down the pure lust which seemed to pulse through his veins at the thought of it. Damn where had that thought come from? Thancred had to admit that he was attracted to the adventurer, but his attraction wasn’t so unusual given his vast experience in the field, as it were. The strength of this feeling, however, was something that he wasn’t used to and it unsettled him. He barely knew her, and while he was aware that the length of time didn’t mean much when it came to his attractions, it still felt so utterly bewildering that it felt like he’d known her for years, and like he’d wanted her for an eternity.

“Get it together, Waters.” He grunted at himself, pulling himself off the wall and running his fingers through his ash-coloured hair. He turned another corner in Pearl Lane, his mind still half away with his thoughts as he tried to locate the adventurer in question but as he looked up he gasped softly, unsure if he had just walked into a dream or whether he was actually seeing the glorious vision before him. He pulled silently back to the shadows even as he couldn’t force his eyes away from the scene before him. He’d found his prey, certainly, and blood rushed to his groin as the fabric of his trousers strained at the sight.

There, in front of him, the adventurer known as Finks Silversource was pushed against a wall, her skirt hiked up to her hips as her legs wrapped around the burly man currently hilted between her thighs. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her hands roving over the hard muscles of this highlander who for his part had his face buried in her chest, licking and biting at one of her nipples like a babe starved for days. Thancred couldn’t help but stare as his hand fluttered towards his own hardened member, caution slowly being overwhelmed by his intense lust, tinged with not a small amount of envy.

Even as that thought slipped into his mind, he felt a bolt of levin run through him and he stepped deeper into the shadows as she looked over to the corner that he hid in, eyes searching as she continued to thrust herself onto the man in front of her. She couldn’t see him, how would that even be possible? He hadn’t become that clumsy had he? Or… by the twelve … had the _Echo_ located him for her?! The thought of such a pure gift of Hydaelyn being used in such a fashion made him almost weep with the depravity of it, and he pushed that particular thought from his head. No, even if it meant a dent to his not inconsiderable pride, he would rather consider that he had given himself away somehow.

But as he watched, still unsure that she could actually see him in the shadows he had wrapped himself in, their eyes met and the way in which she held his gaze left no other conclusion other than she knew _exactly_ where he was. He gasped softly as her green eyes fixed on his and her lazy smile widened into something more lascivious as she kept eye contact with him, grinding down on the man below her, eliciting a groan from both the man below her and from Thancred, in the shadows across from her. She licked her lips as she continued to maintain eye contact with Thancred, and this time he couldn’t help but reach into his trousers and grasp his hard cock in his hands, gently tugging it back and forth as he moaned at the scene before him.

As if she could sense what he was doing somehow – bringing a pink flush to his cheeks that he hadn’t felt since being a young boy in Sharlayan – both Finks and Thancred groaned in unison even while 10 feet apart, and the unbroken eye contact sent sparks of levin running through his body as his movements became more urgent, more insistent. Almost in response to his urgent needs, she reached between herself and the man below her. Her hips bucked, breaking that deliciously wicked eye contact, and she threw her head back as her eyes closed and the man beneath her groaned, feeling her pleasure. Thancred groaned himself, thoughts lost in the imagined feeling of her surrounding him, grasping him, clenching around him and drawing him further in, and just like that his seed spilled from his still hard cock, his groan lost in the louder moans of those in front of him as all three reached their end almost simultaneously.

Thancred sighed softly, head back against the wall and still idly stroking himself, not fully satisfied but also revelling in the hot, almost explosive sensations that had overtaken him. He glanced over to where the man and Finks were, as the man let Finks land on her feet – slightly unsteadily – and from somewhere produced a cloth for her to wipe herself down with as he also wiped himself clean with another cloth. Thancred couldn’t deny being a little pleased that the man was at least somewhat of a gentleman, even as that self-same envy flitted through his head once again. Finks gave the man a lingering kiss, and they smiled at each other – a smile of companionship rather than anything more permanent, Thancred liked to think, to hope, even – before she followed the large highlander out from the alley.

His still hard cock in his hand, he held his breath as they passed the patch of shadow he hid in, and just as he thought them past and he was about to breathe out again, she stopped just before leaving the alley. She didn’t turn, didn’t acknowledge that she knew exactly where he was, but stood there with a small smile playing on her lips as she let the highlander wander further away.

“I knew you liked to watch.” She said simply, her grin widening for a second as he couldn’t stop the small gasp escaping his lips, and then she walked away. His breath left him and his eyes widened as he considered her words, an echo of the tease she had given him after they have fought the Ascian together. Thancred dropped his head back to the wall again, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he tucked his straining cock back into his trousers.

“Damn you, my sweet adventurer.” He said, a smile laying lightly on his lips, and then he pushed off the wall, looking to find his own partner to satisfy this growing need coiling within.


End file.
